Just For You (Re-Upload)
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: What happens, when your best friend, has hidden a secret for you and a car accident makes you find out what they've hidden. AU, No Henry, no magic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N's: Thanks to anotherOUATwriter and Ash M. Knight who actually make me continue writing. Hope everyone enjoys!**_

**Warning**_: This story will have talk of drugs, rape, self-harm, underage drinking/smoking, sex, and death._

**You Were Warned up There *points above***_  
_

_** AU**__**.. There will be SwanQueen mentioning, give it time (But not for long), Mostly SwanBeauty, RedBeauty, RedSwan, and RedSwanBeauty. Also, I have NO IDEA how the Storybrooke schooling systems work, so I'm just going off how Australia does it.. My time-zone and everything. (Even though I'm not in school anymore)**_

_**YES, I have had this up before, but I thought I'd take it down, edit it, and re-post, sorry to the people that have been asking about it.**_

Disclaimer: Only The Story Is Mine, or we all know that SwanQueen **would **happen and Red would still be on the show.

_Please Review and tell me if you think I should continue._

* * *

**_-Friday-_**

**E**mma woke to her alarm buzzing, she groaned and slapped it hard, hearing the buzzing stop, she rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. She was almost successful, too. Until there was a gentle knock at her door. "Emma, Sweetie, are you getting up?" Came a soft but chipper voice.

You see, the thing about Emma, was that although she looked like a normal sixteen year-old, but she'd been moved into so many foster homes since birth, she'd given up on normal. This was her chance though. Last-night was her first night in her new home, she'd been adopted, she was happy about it too, but not as happy as her new mother appeared to be, sure, she'd been happy about being out of the system, but she was scared her new parents would get sick of her. Along with her new siblings.

Emma pulled the pillow over her head and frowned. "It's too early." She groaned.

"There's pancakes and bacon cooked for you." Her new mother informed.

Emma was about to protest, but her stomach growled as the smell of bacon drifted up the stairs in into her nose. She sat up slowly and tied her long blonde hair back into a neat ponytail. "Is there coffee?"

"Oh, Emma, aren't you a bit young for coffee?" Mary-Margaret teased.

"No coffee, not moving." Emma dropped back onto the bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

She heard the laughter of her new father and Mother and then the tiny footsteps of her youngest new niece. "Upsy-Daisy Emmy." Came the soft voice of a 3 year-old A-J.

"Alexis-Jade, leave Emma to get up in her own time, sweetie." Mary-Margaret chimed. "Emma, downstairs in half-hour, I don't want you late."

Emma sighed as she heard the door close, then sat up, throwing her legs out of the bed and dropped her feet on the floor._ "Why do they put the first day back at school on a Friday?" _

She stood up and stretched her arms high above her head, the popping of her bones made her smile, she cracked her neck then went over to a box, pulling it open, she chewed her lip, grabbing out a pair of black skinny-jeans and a white tank-top, she smiled, grabbing a black bra and panties matching set and shrugged, grabbing her towel, she walked into her bathroom, that joined into her room, looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed, closed and locked the door before closing her eyes briefly.

"_It's only a new family Emma, not a new school, they loved you when you arrived last night for the first time, you'll be fine, just be yourself... Or maybe not exactly yourself. Great, talking to and answering myself, kinda. Can I get more weird._" Emma thought as she turned the shower on and pulled her pyjama shirt and boy-shorts off and stepped into the steaming hot shower, her muscles relaxed as she let the water wash over her.

Undoing her hair, she left the band on her wrist and grabbed the shampoo, massaging it into her scalp as she hummed softly. Rinsing her hair out, she grabbed the conditioner and put it in her hair then grabbed her brush off the side of the sink and brushed the knots out, wincing slightly as it tugged, she rinsed the brush out and put it back on the sink before washing her body, then rinsed her hair out, and turned the shower off, grabbed her towel and dried off then put it around her body as she grabbed her hair-dryer and flicked it on, drying her hair as she combed her fingers through it.

* * *

A few minutes later, she was dressed and grabbing her back-pack off her bed, her phone off charge before walked downstairs.

"Morning, Blondie." Her new older brother Jaxon smirked. "What's up with your hair? It looks-"

Emma froze. "What's up with your face?"

He was the only one she didn't get along with, having one new sister and a new brother, she didn't expect it to be easy. Along with a new niece.

"Oh, snap! Nice one Em." Caitlin laughed, extending her fist to which, the blonde fist-bumped.

"Slut, shut it." Jaxon growled.

"Mum, Jax called me a slut." Kate frowned at Mary-Margaret.

"Jaxon, enough of that fowl language, and don't bug Emma. She'll give it back ten times worse when she wants too. You've got one sister that gives it back now, haven't you learned?"

Mary-Margaret put a cup of coffee in front of Emma and Emma grinned, sipping it, then looked at the plate that was put in front of her. "Bacon and pancakes, I-I thought you were kidding." Emma said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Eat now, I'll give you a lift too school, it's on my way to work." Caitlin smiled at the blonde and Emma nodded, looking at her fully, Brown hair, she saw that last night, but now, it looks almost red.

"Is your hair, red, or brown?" Emma looked at her as she took a bite of the bacon.

"Dark Red." Kate smiled, running her fingers through Emma's blonde locks and stood behind her, grabbing the hair-band off Emma's wrist, she quickly braided Emma's hair neatly and tightly.

"My Friend Belle has the same hair colour." Emma smiled weakly, biting into pancake that she rolled up with bacon inside.

"There, now it won't get in the way of your food." Kate smiled, sitting back next to A-J. "Lexi-Jayd, Want to stay with Grandpa today? Or do you wanna go with mummy?" Kate smiled, stroking her fingers through A-J's hair.

"I stay with pappy!" The child beamed.

Looking at it now, Emma guessed at first they were sisters, but, seeing them together, it's obvious that Kate was A-J's mother, the sparkle in their blue eyes, their wavy hair, the dimple on their cheeks when they grinned.

Emma blinked and finished her coffee and looked at Mary-Margaret. "Thanks for the coffee and Breakfast M'n'M." Emma picked her back up and looked at Kate. "I'm ready when you are."

Kate looked at Mary-Margaret and kissed her cheek. "Later mum, I'll be home lateish." Kate smiled and looked at A-J. "Be good, Princess." She dropped a kiss to her daughter's head and went to the foyer. "Bye Dad! Alexis wants to stay with you!" She called out as Emma trailed awkwardly behind. Kate grabbed her car keys and looked at Emma. "Aren't you gonna grab your lunch?"

Emma shook her head and walked out into the sun, she grabbed her red-leather jacket out of her back-pack and slid it on, then grabbed her aviators out and slid them over her eyes as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Kate walked over to her SUV and unlocked it as Emma slid into the passenger seat and looked around, noticing how clean it was.

Kate pulled her sunglasses out of their holder above her door and slid them on then pointed to the house. "Mum wants you." Kate put Emma's window down and Mary-Margaret walked over to the door.

"Emma sweetie.. Are you not taking lunch?" Mary-Margaret asked. Emma shook her head. "Oh, well, here, take some money to buy some."

She grabbed money from her pocket, but Emma put her hand out and shook her head. "No, it's okay, I-I never eat lunch, I'll be fine." Emma smiled softly.

"I'll take it." Kate leaned over, grabbing the money and put it in the ashtray of her car. "I gotta buy A-J some more candy." Kate shrugged. "Thanks mum, have a good day."

Mary-Margaret stepped away from the car and Kate reversed out of the drive-way, then drove down the street.

"Thanks for the ride, I could of walked though." Emma smiled nervously.

"Oh, it's fine, it'll give us time to talk." Kate grinned.

Emma looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Okay, do you mind me asking about A-J?" Emma bit her lip.

"How she was conceived yah-mean?" Kate glanced at her before looking at the road again, it was only ten minute drive, so it was gonna be awkward if one said the wrong thing.

Emma nodded slowly, confirming Kate's question.

"Well, you know I'm twenty, right?" Kate bit her lip.

Emma nodded with a soft 'yeah?'

"Well, A-J's father, I was madly in love with him, I still am, He's a marine though, so I don't see him much, but, I skype with him every chance I get. He's supportive, and he loves Alexis, we were out one night, our two month anniversary, when we first said the '_L_' word." Kate scrunched her face up and smiled. "Then, we went to a hotel and here we are." Kate chuckled.

"How long's he been away for?" Emma looked at Kate briefly.

"He actually went again two months ago, he was here for a year. A-J cried for hours." Kate sighed. "I skyped him last night, Told him I have a beautiful younger sister." Kate grinned and Emma blushed. "He said, he can't wait to meet you."

"He seems amazing, I'm happy for you." Emma looked at her phone and frowned. "I-uh, you can drop me off here, I'll walk the rest of the way." Emma smiled.

Kate grabbed the money from the ashtray and handed it too Emma as she got out of the car. "Please eat, or buy something on your way home to eat."

Emma sighed and grabbed the money, looking at it, she gaped. Her jaw opening and closing before she found her voice again. "That's two-hundred Kate, does she expect me to be a fatty?" Emma scrunched her face up.

"Save it then, that's what I always did, don't worry, she does it every day. Oh, you go to Storybrooke High, Right?" Kate smiled.

Emma nodded, slipping the money into her bra. "Yeah, why?" She straightened the bottom of her pants and looked at Kate.

"No reason, I might see you later tonight, yeah?"

Emma nodded and closed the door, searching through her bag as she walked. She watched Kate drive off and Emma pulled a pack of smokes from her bag and a lighter from the waist of her pants and lit a smoke, putting the packet back in her bag, she put her bag on her shoulder and walked towards the school.

* * *

"Hey Em, Over here!" Emma dropped her smoke in a bin and walked over to the table her friend sat at, she smiled, sitting by Ruby her friend that called her over and hugged the girl.

"Oh my god, I love your hair!" Emma grinned, running her fingers through the red streak in her friend's hair.

"Can you believe we're back here? Our last year." Ruby grinned, pulling her hair to one side of her neck, revealing a bright hickey.

"Oh My God, Ruby, was that Belle?" Emma poked the hickey and chuckled.

"Sure was me." Belle smiled, sitting on Emma's lap, kissing Ruby.

Emma chuckled, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist.

These three teen's were pretty good friends, anyone could see that, they were closer then just friends though, after one night at Belle's house, they played spin-the-bottle and have been closer then ever since. Belle and Ruby were a cute couple, but they always kissed Emma and held her as if they were all together.

None of them minded, but being with them now, Emma bit her lip thinking of her new family. "_What if they don't like that I like girls, or I practically have two girlfriends?_" Emma closed her eyes, counted three deep breaths and on her third breath, a kiss was place on both her cheeks. She opened her eyes with a smile.

"What's on your mind, Em?" Ruby asked as she grabbed the blonde's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I got adopted. Last night was my first night there. They already have two kids, and a grand child. All three of them are perfect, the family is perfect, but me..." Emma looked down and sighed. "What if they don't like me, for me?" Emma looked up to see Ruby and Belle looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Emma, you're perfect the way you are." Belle smiled, pressing a kiss to Emma's lips.

"Yeah you are." Ruby grinned, pressing small kisses to Emma's shoulder.

A deep clearing of a throat made the three look up and they saw the head-teacher, frowning at them. "Please ladies, save that for out of the school grounds." Mr Gold growled and walked off.

Emma bit her lip as he walked off then the three broke into giggles.

When Emma looked at Belle as the laughter died down, she saw the girl staring at Ruby hungrily. "Oh Belle, you know you want too." Emma whispered huskily.

Ruby looked at the girl on Emma's lap and licked her lips then kissed her softly.

Emma smiled, then groaned as the bell rang, she sighed and put her bag on her shoulder and Belle got up, grabbing Emma's hand and the blonde aviators and slid them onto Ruby and giggled.

"Hey, gimmie those back." Emma pouted, using puppy eyes.

"Just wait a minute Emma. I want to look into your gorgeous eyes." Belle smiled, standing on the seat so she was taller them Emma, she leaned down, kissing her hard.

Emma put her hands on Belle's waist and lifted the girl to the ground as they kissed, then slowly pulled back.

"What about my kiss?" Ruby pouted, handing Emma the glasses back, Emma tucked them into the top of her tank-top and pulled Ruby close, kissing her like she kissed Belle.

"Get a cave" A voice said from behind them.

"Listen here, _Brother Bear_" Emma hissed as she turned "Mind your own.. oh no." Emma looked down nervously. "w-what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you actually turned up at school, mum asked me too see her also at the other school. Are these your friends?" Caitlin looked at Ruby and Belle, eyeing them.

"Emma, who's this? Did you get a girlfriend over break? Why didn't you tell us?" Ruby stepped forward, putting her hand out. "I'm Ruby, This is Belle, my girlfriend. and Emma is ours." Ruby said as she gave a wilf-like grin.

"Kate is my new sister, guys. K-Kate, please, don't tell Mary-Margaret and David." Emma looked at her scared.

"Relax Em, I don't care what you do with your friends. As long as you're safe, I have to get some things to mum, you be okay to walk home this arvo?" Kate smiled, popping a bit of gum in her mouth.

"She'll be fine, can I have a bit of gum?" Ruby smiled.

"Sure." Kate shrugged, pulling out a pack from her back pocket and handing it too the girl.

"Oh sweet, apple flavour!" Ruby pulled a bit out and broke it in half handing half too Belle and putting the other bit between her lips.

"Hey orphan, why aren't you in class?" Came a voice from near-by.

Emma opened her mouth and looked down, knowing who exactly was talking. "Go away, Regina." Emma frowned, looking at Kate. "I have to get to class, I'll see you tonight." Kate nodded, looking at the girl who called out too Emma.

"Em, who's that?" Kate tilted her head at the girl as she crossed her arms.

"Th-That's just Regina, no need to worry about her." Emma shrugged, grabbing Ruby's hand and Belle's hand and looking up at Kate again. "You better go, we're already late."

"Hey orphan, aren't you and your dykes gonna talk to me?" Regina pouted, faking hurt as she walked over, stopping between Kate and Emma, and ignoring Kate. "Bitch, Bookworm, what are you's hanging out with Orphan for?"

"Back off, Regina, No one has time for your necrophiliac-cheer-leading-incessant-bullshit this year." Emma pushed her and she stumbled back slightly.

"Well, Well, Well, 'nobody's wanting' finally grew a back-bone, did you finally stop cutting? Think that maybe, just maybe, someone wanted you?" Regina laughed. "No one wants you, why don't you go cut again?"

Kate had had enough, she tapped Regina's shoulder. "Excuse me, that's my sister you're talking about."

Regina turned to Kate and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Diesel-Dyke." Regina hissed and turned back to Emma. "Emma, you better have my home-work done this year, on time, I expect an _'A'_ in English this year, not an _'A Minus'_, scrag." Regina walked off, skirt of her cheer-leading uniform bouncing with her step.

Emma sighed and looked at Kate. "So, yeah, head cheer-leader, school bitch, not much for you too see. Buh-bye, see yah tonight." She walked off leaving Belle and Ruby shocked with Katie.

"Is Emma always getting picked on?" Kate asked Ruby and Belle.

Ruby opened her mouth then closed it, having nothing to say.

"Is it true, does or did she cut?" Kate asked again.

Belle looked down, shifting her feet nervously as Ruby bit her lip. "You should really talk about that with her. We have to get to class, I hope we see each-other on better circumstances next time, Kate, was it?" Belle spoke.

"Yeah, I'm Caitlin, but you can call me Kate." Kate smiled softly. "Please look after her."

"We always do." Ruby smiled, walking off with Belle.

* * *

Waiting for the bell to ring for lunch, Emma was staring out the window when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, sliding it out, she looked at it. An IM from Belle, she sighed and opened the message.

"_BelleLovesRubyandEmma is requesting a group chat with you and WolfGirl."_

Emma accepted and typed a quick message.

_11:45am: Hey beautiful ladies, what's my fave girls up too? –Emxo _

_11:46am: EmBear, Meet at the tuckshop for a smoke on break? –WolfGirl _

_11:47am: I Aced My Pop-Quiz! –BelleLovesRubyandEmma _

_11:48am: Smoke, Yes, Congrats Belle! –Emxo _

_11:48am: CONGRATS BELLE! xXx –WolfGirl_

_11:50am: Mr Tate is being a being a fucker, I'll talk at lunch xXx –Emxo_

_11:50am: Bye Em xox –BelleLovesRubyandEmma_

_Emxo left the conversation_

_11:52am: Awh, No more EmBear? Belle, it's just you and me, what now? c: Maybe you should come sit by me, 'tutor' me I got 90% on my test I need help –WolfGirl_

_11:53am: I'm there! :3 –BelleLovesRubyandEmma_

* * *

"_Falling from cloud nine, crashing from the high, I'm letting go tonight, yeah I'm falling from cloud nine._"

Emma sat at the table behind the tuckshop waiting for Ruby and Belle, iPod playing with one bud handing from her ear, the other hanging out of her top where the iPod sat, in her bra.

As she checked her phone. It's been 5 minutes since the bell rang for break, she was about to send them a message when she felt a kiss on her cheek. "Hola Stunner." Ruby grinned, putting her hand out for Emma.

"Hey beautiful." Emma smiled, grabbing Ruby's hand, standing up, she looked around and pouted. "Where's Belle?"

"Getting lunch, said she'd meet us by the tree, she's bringing nachos." Ruby grinned.

"Oh, awesome." Emma smiled, linking her fingers with Ruby's and walking down to their favourite spot, under a tree at the back of the school. Grabbing a pack of smokes out of her bag, Emma lit one and handed it too Ruby before lighting one for herself, they sat in the shade, stretching their legs out and Emma's phone buzzed.

"_1 New Text: M'n'M  
__Did Kate give you that money?"_

Emma sighed and chewed her lip, replying.

"_Yeah, I just bought lunch at school, thanks M'n'M."_

"Who you texting?" Belle asked as she sat in front of them, eating a cheese covered chip.

"Mary-Margaret, my new mum." Emma took a photo of the nacho's and sent it to Mary Margaret to prove she was eating, then grabbed a big chip and popped it in her mouth.

"_1 New Text: M'n'M  
__Have a good day, see you this afternoon."_

"_I'll be late, my friends want me to walk them home. Can I stay at Belle's tonight? It's been so long since I've seen her."_

"Ohh, already bored of them, asking to stay out. Wow Em." Ruby chuckled, bringing the smoke to her lips and taking a long drag from it.

"Hush. I just want to have a night with my girls, you's went away for vacation break, I missed you's" Emma smiled

"_1 New Text: M'n'M  
__How about they come over and stay the night here? Let us meet your friends."_

"Great, she wants you's to come over for the night." Emma sighed. "Can you both? Please? I'll love you's forever."

"You already do love us forever." Ruby chuckled, as she and Emma flicked the smoke butts away.

"I can." Belle smiled, eating another chip.

"Ruby?" Emma and Belle looked at their friend.

"Granny said yes." Ruby beamed, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"_They can come over, thank you." _Emma put her phone back in her bra and leaned over, kissing Belle's cheek. "Thanks for the nacho's babe."

Belle blushed and smiled. "Not a problem, Em."

"I haven't told them I've got a girlfriend, or that I'm gay. We'll have to save everything for the bedroom." Emma looked down.

"Oh, Emma, you just got a family, I'm sure we can wait till your ready to tell them." Belle crawled over, straddling Emma's lap, kissing her.

"Yeah, Em, we'll be fine to wait, as long as we can all sleep in the same bed." Ruby smirked.

"Oh, did I mention their like, rich as hell? Seriously, I've never seen a house like theirs. I thought it was an apartment building, then when I walked in, BAM... Big ass muh-fucking house." Emma placed her hands on Belle's hips, leaning back against the tree.

Belle chuckled and shook her head. "Ruby and I will behave, we promise, Don't we, Ruby!"

"Of course." Ruby grinned.

* * *

The day passed fairly quickly, walking towards Belle's place to get her spare clothes, Emma was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her name being called till Ruby pushed her gently.

"What? Sorry. What did you say?" Emma looked at the girls and smiled softly.

"I said, is it cool if I use your clothes tomorrow, or should I borrow something off Belle?" Ruby chuckled as they walked up the steps to Belles room.

"Oh, whatever you think is best." Emma shrugged.

"What were you thinking about?" Belle smiled, opening the door to her room then closing it behind them.

"How lucky I am to have you both." Emma grinned.

"Aw, Em, you're so cute." Ruby smiled, sitting by Emma on the bed as Belle looked through her closet. "Belle, isn't she cute?"

"Adorable!" Belle smiled, looking at them briefly before grabbing a blue plaid dress and a belt, she looked down at her heels she had on and smiled, putting the dress in her bag neatly. "I'm ready to go."

"I'm not." Emma mumbled.

"Oh Emma, it'll be okay. I promise." Belle put Emma's bag on the floor gently and sat beside her, kissing her gently.

"Em, it'll be fine, you got us, what could go wrong?" Ruby tilted her head cutely.

"Mary-Margaret could see us kissing, or, cuddled in bed and freak out, or she could get mad if she finds my smokes and starts yelling at me, which will be awkward for us all." Emma rambled until Ruby kissed her hard, making her lay down.

"Shh, Em, if you're worried, we can hide the smokes in my bag, and we wont kiss until late at night when no ones awake and make sure we're not in awkward positions as we sleep." Ruby kissed her again. "Now, let's go."

"More kisses first?" Emma bit her lip softly, looking at them both.

Both girls grinned and leaned in, kissing each side of Emma's neck. Emma let out a soft moan then hissed as she felt her phone buzzing. "Hold that thought." She grabbed her phone and held it above her face to read the text

"_1 New Text: David.  
__Mary-Margaret is wondering how late you're going to be and what you want for dinner."_

"_Anything she wants to make, my friends eat anything, be home soon."_

Emma put her phone down and kissed both girls passionately then stood. "Let's go."

She picked up her bag and smiled.

* * *

"M'n'M, I'm home." Emma called, hanging her jacket over her arm.

Mary-Margaret walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Emma and her friends. "Who are they, sweetie?"

"Oh, this is Ruby-" She pointed to Ruby. "-and that's Belle." She put her arm over Belle's shoulder and smiled softly. "We've uh, got some homework, so, we're going up to my room, that okay?"

"Why don't you take them out the back? It's such a lovely day." Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Ruby has issues with outdoors, she hates being outside more then she has to be, the flowers and stuff make her sneeze.." Emma shrugged, grabbing the girls' hands and taking them up the steps to her room.

"Emma, look!" A-J stopped them at the top of the steps, holding up a bit of paper with pencil scribbling all over it.

"That's cute A-J, why don't you go show your grandma?" Emma sidestepped her and walked down the hall to her room. Emma opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT THE FUCKING-HELL?" She saw a dress on her bed as she heard Mary-Margaret ran up the stairs.

"What's the matter Emma?"

"Wh-What is... That?" She asked, pointing to the dress

"Oh, I bought it for you, do you not like it?" The woman looked at the blonde confused.

Ruby pushed Emma in the room gently. "Belle, calm her, I'll explain." She said as she pulled the door closed. "As nice a gesture as that was, Emma uh, she hates dresses, she even hates skirts. She hates all types of shopping, and anything that's not skinny jeans, her leather jacket and a white tank-top."

"Oh." The woman looked down, sad. "Tell her I'm sorry, I'll return it."

"Don't be silly, I'll wear it." Ruby winked and opened the door before stepping in and shutting it again before Mary-Margaret could look in the room. "Em, breathe." Ruby put her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"I-I need a smoke" She grabbed them from her bag and opened the door to see Mary-Mary-Margaret standing outside the room. "M'n'M, I'm sorry for freaking out, I just, I should of explained, I'm not girly." Emma walked down the stairs, putting a smoke in her mouth and walked out the back, lighting it as she walked down the yard, pacing back and forth near the pool.

Mary-Margaret stood at the top of the stairs shocked and looked back into Emma's room to see Belle and Ruby looking at each-other. "Is she smoking?" The pixie-haired woman asked.

"Yes, but don't get mad, she needs it, she's coping with a big change in her life, that helps." Ruby looked at her friends' new mum, raising an eyebrow. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I-I don't think so." Mary-Margaret looked at her confused.

"Ahh, Tea and French-Toast." Ruby grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"Belle, Emma's new mum is the lady I was telling you about at the diner, every Saturday she gets the French toast and tea." Ruby chuckled.

"Oh, I thought she looked familiar." Belle smiled, hooking her arm in Ruby's. "Come on Hun, we've gotta go get Emma before she paces a hole in the ground."

* * *

"Emma, come on, come out of the bathroom and talk to us." Ruby sighed, Emma had gone into the bathroom half hour ago for a shower, but she was taking longer then usual.

Belle put her book down, got up off the bed, walked to the bathroom and opened the door to find Emma on the ground, blood on her hand and thigh, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god, Emma." Belle slid to the friend's side and put her arms around Emma kissing her gently on the forehead. "Babe, why would you do this?"

"I-I'm worthless. I don't deserve you, or Ruby, or this family."

Ruby walked into the bathroom, frowning at Emma, before leaning down and grabbing a washcloth, cleaning the cuts on her thigh, before cleaning the blood off her hand and taking the blade from her hand, putting it in the trash. "Emma, babe, don't say that, we love you, you do deserve us, you're amazing." Ruby said, kissing Emma softly.

"Emma?" Came a voice from the other side of her bedroom door.

"I'll get it, Ruby, you keep pressure on her thigh." Belle got up and walked out of Emma's bathroom into the bedroom and opened the door. "Oh, Kate, hey, Emma's in the bathroom, can I help you with something?"

"Don't.. Feel.. Good" Emma mumbled before turning too the toilet and throwing up in it.

"JFC, Emma, are you okay?" Ruby yelped, rubbing Emma's back, thankful her hair was still in a braid.

Belle looked in the bathroom and gasped, running over. "Emma, baby, what's wrong?" Belle crouched down, looking at Ruby, then at Emma as she sat up again.

"Need bed, need hugs." Emma slowly got up and rinsed her mouth out in the sink and spat in the sink before flushing the toilet and walking into the room with a wince.

"Emma.." Kate's voice was soft and she looked at the blonde as Ruby helped her into the big king-sized bed.

"Woah, she needs rest, she might not be able to go to out tomorrow, anywhere, just, calm your shit and give her a second to think." Ruby looked over at Kate as Emma curled up on the bed.

"Ruby, be nice. This isn't our place." Belle said softly.

"But this is our girlfriend. I'm doing what I said I would do from day one, protect her, help her. I love you both Belle, I'm not letting a family come between us."

"Girlfriend?" Mary-Margaret asked from behind Kate.

"Fuck." Emma mumbled, then giggled. "Cats out of the bag guys. Ruby, you get me water?"

"Did you take pills, Emma?" At the blonde's nod, Ruby grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and handed it too Emma. "Emma, sweetie, get some rest, Belle and I are here for you."

"Why didn't she tell us she has a … has two girlfriends?" Mary-Margaret asked no one.

"She didn't want you to hate her." Belle said as she grabbed her notebook and a work book and sat on the floor, doing her homework.

"We could never hate her, David and I adopted her cause we wanted her since we first walked into the social services office and saw her. She was an angel then, that won't change." Mary-Margaret looked at the blonde that was almost asleep and looked down.

"Belle, help me wrap this?" Ruby asked, grabbing a bandage from her bag and pulled the sheet back to see Emma's cut up thigh.

Belle stood, walking over to the bed and looked at Mary-Margaret. "She won't remember this in the morning, so, don't say anything, let her come to you in her own time." Belle pushed the bottom of Emma's boy-shorts up and Ruby wrapped her thigh quickly so it wouldn't bleed all through the bed.

"If you want her in a good mood tomorrow, wake me at six, I'll make her, her fave breakfast." Ruby said, tucking Emma back in and grabbing a smoke from the packet, then the lighter walked to the door. "Just let her do her thing, she'll call you mum soon enough and Kate, thanks for the gum today." Ruby walked downstairs and outside, sitting on the back steps, lighting her smoke.

"I'm going to bed." Kate sighed, walking over to Emma and running her fingers over the blonde's face. "Em, I hope you're able to talk to me. I always wanted a sister."

Mary-Margaret walked downstairs, letting the sisters have peace.

"She knows Kate, she has wanted a sister too, she was always talking about having a family, she's just scared, Ruby and I are doing the best we can." Belle said as she sat on the other side of Emma.

Kate smiled softly at her before looking back at Emma. She was about to say something when Emma's phone buzzed on the bed-side table.

"_1 New Text: Cut Throat Bitch  
__Hey orphan, how's the sucky life of no love? Kidding Emma t-..__"_

The messaged truncated and the screen blinked off once more.

Kate frowned, putting it back down, leaving the message unread, not that she could crack Emma's phone-lock code anyway, she looked at Belle. "That girl... That was teasing her today..."

"Regina?" Belle looked at Kate before glancing at the phone. "Was that her on the phone now?"

"I think so, does Emma have her as 'Cut Throat Bitch' in her phone? Or does someone else annoy her about being an orphan?"

"No, that's Regina." Belle sighed.

Ruby walked into the room and sat on Emma's Bed, playing with Belle's hair. "Sup Boo?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Regina texted Emma." Belle frowned.

"What about?" Ruby frowned.

"Probably just being a bitch, as usual." Belle leaned against Ruby and kisses her cheek. "We're doing the right thing for Emma, aren't we?"

"Belle, or course we are, we saved Emma, many times over-" Ruby started.

"What do you mean?" Kate cut her off.

"I think that's a thing for Emma to tell you." Ruby said, smiling apologetically at Kate.

"Alright, well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you's tomorrow, I guess, night ladies." Kate stood, walking out, closing the door.

Belle kissed Emma's forehead and sighed softly before crawling over to the other side and laying beside the blonde, pulling the blanket up.

"Night Belle." Ruby smiled, laying by Emma, putting an arm over her. "Goodnight Emma." Ruby whispered.

"Night Rubes, night Emmy." Belle smiled, closing her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to my amazing BETA, Lava you, bae (:**_

* * *

**_-Saturday-_**

**M**ary-Margaret opened Emma's door at six, like Ruby told her too. Looking at the three in the bed, she sighed and went over to Ruby, waking her quietly.

Ruby rolled away from the hug and opened her eyes gently. "Is it six already?" Ruby mumbled.

"Yeah, you can sleep more if you want, but you asked me to wake you at six."

"No, no, I'll be down in a minute." Ruby smiled and sat up slowly, getting up, she followed Mary-Margaret out of the room, closing the door softly behind them, she followed the woman down to the kitchen. "This house is huge." Ruby rubbed her eyes and tied her hair back into a messy-bun and looked at Mary-Margaret.

"I guess you're gonna have to learn Emma's fave breakfast now she's your kid. So, grab the milk, strawberry and chocolate flavouring. I'll start on the food." Ruby walked to the fridge and grabbed out the eggs, bacon and cheese then looked at Mary-Margaret. "A mixing bowl?"

The mother smiled and grabbed it out of a cabinet under the kitchen bar and handed it too Ruby. "How do I do this?"

"Ever made a milk-shake?"

"Yes"

"just add both the flavours instead of one."

Mary-Margaret nodded and started to make the drink as Ruby went on making an omelette.

* * *

Sitting the tray of food and drink of the bedside table, Ruby crawled onto the bed and straddled Emma, kissing her neck then passionately on the lips. When she felt the blonde kiss back, she grinded herself against the blonde, making Emma sit up quickly. "Morning EmBear!"

"JFC Ruby, way to wake me up." Emma growled and kissed Ruby passionately.

Ruby smiled, slowly pulling from the kiss. "I made you breakfast. Belle's downstairs eating already."

"Aw, babe, thank you." Emma sat up, leaning against the headboard and looked at Ruby. "ChocBerry shake and an omelette? I love you!"

"I love you too." Ruby smiled, getting off Emma and sitting the tray on her lap.

"I don't remember anything after my shower last-night. D-Did I do anything?"

"Hurt yourself, but I dressed the wound, you're okay." Ruby said as she cot up ans went to the bathroom.

Emma's phone buzzed and she reached over, taking it off charge.

"2_ New Messages: Cut Throat Bitch"_

She unlocked her phone and opened the messages from Regina.

"_Hey orphan, how's the sucky life of no love? Kidding Emma text me, please._"

"_I don't like being ignored, Why didn't you text me back last night? We need to talk._"

Emma sighed and replied.

"_Sorry, went to bed early and just woke. -Emxo_"

"_I'm going shopping today at Centro Mall, want to meet?"_

"_I'm in. I'll text you when I get there. -Emxo_"

Emma grabbed the drink and sipped it with a smile. Locking her phone quickly as Ruby came out of the bathroom, fixing her hair.

"Can I come in?" Kate asked from the doorway.

"Of course." Belle said as she walked in and sat on the bed, kissing Emma's cheek.

"Emma, we need to talk." Kate bit her lip.

"So, talk. Anything you say with me, can be said with the girls." Emma smiled, eating a bit of her omelette.

"Okay, well, I know it's Saturday and you probably got stuff to do, but I was hoping you'd want to come shopping with me" Kate cleared her throat. "We can stop by the diner for lunch."

"Keep sweet talking her woman, she hates shopping." Ruby smirked.

"I'll buy you whatever you want," Kate said as she leaned on the edge of the bed.

"All I need is a new snapback." Emma shrugged.

"Can we come?" Ruby asked Kate.

"Sure, I don't mind." Kate beamed.

"Fine, give us half-hour, get showered and everything. I need to go shopping for a new pair of converse anyways." Emma shrugged.

"Oh, I got yours at my place from when you slept over last. I love them too." Ruby grinned.

"I thought so." Emma smirked. "Hey, Kate, taste the omelette, Ruby's an amazing cook."

Kate leaned over, picking up a bit and shoving it in her mouth, she moaned at the flavour. "Holy hell, foodgasm," Kate laughed.

"Let's get in the shower." Belle smiled, standing up, walking to the bathroom that connected to Emma's room.

Ruby got up and followed.

"Guess it's shower time." Emma grinned, finishing off her food and drink quickly before getting up. "I'll be down in halfa." Kate nodded and walked out, closing the bedroom door.

Emma walked into the bathroom, looking at the girls as they showered, a shiver ran through her as her eyes trailed over the ones she loved and she whispered. "Damn, I could get used to this." She took her shirt off, then undid the bandage and pushed her boy-shorts off and hopped into the spacious shower with the girls and smiled, taking her hair out and running her fingers through it, and Belle moved out of the way so she could wash her hair. Emma smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Belle's lips and then stood under the hot water, running her fingers through her hair.

Ruby applied body wash to a sponge and ran it over Belle's body.

Emma looked at her girlfriends and bit her lip, clearing her throat, watching that sponge intently.

"I love you both." Belle smiled up at them both and licked her lips.

"And we, love you." Ruby smiled.

"You guys are my life, I don't know what I'd do without you's." Emma smiled, looking at them both before laughing lightly as Ruby pinned her too the wall, attacking her neck in hungry kisses.

* * *

"I'll get it, if you need it, I'll search, if you don't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be rain, you get hurt, I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it, when you heard what I told you, when you get worried, I'll be your soldier. I am a soldier, I wanna show you, I'll try forever, I'm never gonna say surrender!" Ruby and Belle sang to Emma as the three girls sat in the back of Kate's SUV on the way to the mall.

Pulling into a car-park, Kate shut off the car and Emma grinned as Kate looked back at them smiling. "How about we get something fattening? Mum has A-J so I don't have to be home for a while."

"Is her name actually A-J?" Ruby asked as she got out of the car, fixing her hair.

"Alexis-Jade." Emma and Kate said at the same time as they got out of the car.

Belle got out and got on the other side of Emma, linking her arm with the blondes as Ruby link onto Emma's other arm.

"Yes to fatty food," Emma answered for herself and the girls.

Emma pulled money out of her bra and held it out to Kate.

"No, keep that for yourself. Today it's my treat." Kate smiled and Ruby grabbed the money putting it in her own bra and grinned.

"I'll get that you know," Emma and Belle said together causing all four girls to laugh as they walked into the shops.

"Oh, snapbacks," Emma said, dropping the girls' arms and walking into a skate-shop, walking over to the hats.

Ruby rolled her eyes and linked arms with Belle, looking at Kate. "Keep walking; she'll IM us if she needs anything."

Ruby's phone buzzed and she grabbed it from her back pocket and looked at it.

"_Emxo is requesting a group conversation with you and BelleLovesRubyandEmma and SugaMumma"_

_8:45am: New Snapback or a new skateboard? –Emxo_

Ruby laughed as she continued to walk with Belle and Kat.

_8:46am: Board! –WolfGirl_

_8:46m: Both? –BelleLovesRubyandEmma_

_8:47am: You couldn't ask us when you were still here? How did you get my IM? –SugaMumma_

_8:48am: I plead the 5__th__, get me coffee, I'll be at Starbucks in a min. –Emxo_

_8:49am: STALKERxxooxxoo –WolfGirl_

_8:50am: omfg, Emma, HUNK OF YELLOW FLUFF! –BelleLovesRubyandEmma_

_8:50am: WHERE? –Emxo_

Emma put her phone in her bra, put her new snapback on and skated out of the shop, skating up to the girls and chuckled, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Where's pooh-bear?" She put the rest of the money in her pocket as she picked her skate-board up, looking at the girls.

"Nowhere. I just thought it'd get you to us quicker." Belle giggled.

Emma's jaw dropped. "That was mean." She pouted and turned away.

"Aw, Em, I'm sorry. What can I do to make you forgive me?" Belle pouted, grabbing Emma's hand.

"Love." Emma pouted.

Belle nodded and leaned up, kissing her passionately.

"Damn I miss my man." Kate sighed.

Ruby chuckled and grabbed Emma's hand. "Actually, Emma, there is a pooh-bear, over there." Ruby pointed in a shop and showed Emma a large stuffed pooh-bear teddy bear.

"Oh. My. God!" Emma squeaked. "I must have it." Emma walked into the shop and grabbed it. Checking the price-tag, she grinned, slamming more then enough on the counter and walked out, looking at the girls like nothing happened. "So, Coffee?"

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Dykes-R-Us" Regina said, stepping in front of the girls, as they walked out of Starbucks.

Emma sighed and walked off, nodding her head towards the carpark to which Regina gave a subtle nod.

Ruby burst into laughter at something else, not even paying attention to Regina as she dragged Belle and Kate away from the scene, walking over to see a man in a suit promoting a shop had fallen over and couldn't get up.

"Wait, Ruby, did you see where Emma went?" Kate asked as she looked around.

Belle and Ruby shook their heads. "I'll IM her." Belle shrugged.

_11:00am: EmBear, where'd you go? xXx –BelleLovesRubyandEmma_

_11:02am: Toy store, meet up at the car in an hour! -Emxo_

* * *

Emma leaned against the wall in the car-park, Regina walked past the blonde who was hidden in the blonde, Emma grabbed her hand before she got too far and pinned Regina to the wall. "You wanted to talk?" Emma smirked.

"No, I can think of something _much _better to do with our time." Regina smiled, bringing her lips too the blondes.

* * *

Walking into Emma's room, Ruby dropped onto the bed and groaned. "Never shopping again." Emma chuckled and laid by her.

Belle walked in from Kate's room and looked at the girls on the bed. "Kate said give her a few minutes, She's skyping with her partner."

Emma nodded and sat up smiling. "I'll be back." She walked out, shutting the door behind her and walked up the rest of the stairs to Kate's room and knocked.

"Come in!" Kate called.

Emma opened the door then closed it behind her and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Am I gonna meet him?" The blonde grinned.

Kate smiled and pointed to the skype chat screen. "He's just getting a drink, said he'd call as soon as he-"

The call started up and Kate accepted, looking at her partner on the screen. "Tyler, this is Emma, Em, this is Ty." Kate beamed.

"Woah, He's hot." Emma giggled.

Kate laughed and nodded. "I know."

"Hey there." Tyler spoke, his voice husky and Emma's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting his voice that deep, or him to be that good-looking.

"Hi." Emma squeaked out, then cleared her throat.

Kate leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear. "Get the girls."

Emma grabbed her phone from her bra and sent them a message in the group chat.

_2:45pm: OMFG GUY'S YOU GOTTA COME SEE KATE'S MAN! –Emxo_

The sound of running on the stairs could be heard before ruby ran into the room, Belle walking behind her. "Hi!" Ruby grinned, sitting on the other side of Kate whilst Emma pulled Belle onto her lap.

"Who are they?" Tyler smiled.

"That's Ruby, and that's Belle." Kate pointed them out.

"More sisters?" Tyler asked confused.

"My girlfriends." Emma said proudly.

"Girlfriends." Mary-Margaret said from the door.

"uh-oh." Emma mumbled, remembering nothing from the night before.

"Chill Em, she's not mad." Kate smiled and typed into the chat with Tyler.

"_Emma just found out mum knows she's gay, she scored with two hotties though."_

Tyler's laughter filled the room from the laptop speakers and he nodded.

"M-Mary-Margaret..." Emma whimpered.

"Emma, it's okay." She smiled.

"You're okay with it?" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah, you just have to sleep with the door open when they're over, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Of course."

"Emma, it's Saturday night, you know I can't go home tonight." Ruby whispered.

"Is it okay if they stay over again tonight? Saturday night's Ruby's usually home alone and her house is freaky."

"Sure, as long as their families are okay with it." Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Thanks.. m-mum." Emma smiled and Mary-Margaret teared up slightly at being called mum from Emma. She then nodded and went downstairs.

"Dad doesn't care if I don't come home, so, it's all fine." Belle shrugged, leaning against Emma.

"So, she's not just a slut, she's a lesbian slut." Jaxon said from the doorway.

"Jaxon, get out!" Kate yelled, jumping over the laptop and walking to the door, slamming it in his face.

"I'm going for a walk." Emma mumbled, opening the window and looking out it then jumped down to the ground and walking out of the yard.

"She did not just jump out of a two-story-window." Kate said shocked.

"I'm on the forth floor of my apartment building, she always jumps out of the window when she hears granny coming." Ruby shrugged then grabbed Belle's hand. "We'll leave you and your man. We'll go get Em."

Kate nodded slowly and crawled back onto her bed as she watched the girls leave.

* * *

"Ma'am, you're gonna have to stop being a downer and come with us." Ruby said as she put her arm around Emma.

"Nah, I just wanna stay here for a bit and watch the water." Emma shrugged the arm off and looked at her hands.

Belle sat on the other side of Emma and grabbed her hand, binding their fingers. "Can we sit with you?"

"Of course." Emma nodded.

"Love you, Em." Ruby smiled, grabbing Emma's other hand.

"Love you too, guys." Emma smiled softly and looked at them before feeling her phone buzz.

Dropping Ruby's hand, she grabbed it from her pocket and looked at it. "Did your phone buzz also?" She asked both of them

_3:00pm: Where are you guy's Mum's freaking out cause Jaxon saw you walking off and told her. I told her what happened with Jax, he's locked in his room with no electricity -SugaMumma_

"Ours are on your bed." Belle smiled.

"Oh, well it's Kate in the group chat."

_3:03pm: Be home in 10, just walking out by the lake. –Emxo_

_3:03pm: Great, I'll be in the fun room. Basement, incase you were wondering. –SugaMumma_

Emma put her phone away and looked at the girls. "Ready to go?"

Emma stood and put her hands out. Both girls grabbed one and Emma pulled them up.

"When do you work next, Ruby?" Emma asked

"Monday, after school, why?"

"I'm hungry." Emma laughed. "Well, lets go get a choc silk pie from the diner and eat it at home with Kate, yeah?"

Ruby grinned.

* * *

Walking into the house, Belle and Ruby put their shoes at the front door neatly. As Emma kicked her boots off and let them land by the other girls shoes, Ruby giggled and Emma saw Mary-Margaret in the kitchen. "Hey, M'n'M, which ways the basement? Kate asked me to meet her there." Mary Margaret opened the door near her and Emma's eyes widened. "How did I not see that before?"

Mary-Margaret smiled and Emma pointed to the basement. "Girls, head down. I wanna talk with M'n'M first." Belle and Ruby nodded and carried the food downstairs, Emma shut the door behind them and looked at Mary-Margaret.

"What's wrong, Emma?" the brunette turned to her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about them, or my bad habits, or about dresses or anything… I just wanted you to like me." Emma looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, Emma, dear, I do like you So does David, and Kate, and A-J. Jaxon does too; he just shows it differently." She smiled nervously at the blonde.

"I'm still sorry." Emma chewed her lip nervously.

"It's okay sweetie." Mary-Margaret wanted to hug her, but she wasn't sure if that's what Emma wanted, so she didn't.

Emma took a step forward, and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

Mary-Margaret smiled, hugging the blonde back.

"Emma, get your butt down here!" Ruby and Kate called out.

"Oh, I-uh.. Thanks M'n'M, I'll see you in a while, I guess. Thanks so much for letting them stay over again." She smiled and opened the basement door.

Mary-Margaret nodded and went back to cooking dinner as Emma walked to the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she was tackled into a hug.

Letting out a squeal, Emma laughed when she realized it was Ruby. Kate and Belle laughed at Emma's reaction and Ruby got up, grinning.

"Bitch." Emma smirked, pushing Ruby gently as she got up. She then looked around, her Jaw dropping. "My god, this place is huge."

"I know, right?" Kate grinned.

"What else don't I know about this place?" Emma frowned, flopping down into a beanbag, pulling Belle onto her lap.

"The indoor Pool, or the spa? Maybe the library?"

"I want to see the library." Belle smiled

Emma looked up at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Kate shook her head. "Theres also a recording booth and a photo booth."

"Recording?" Ruby looked at her.

"Jaxon is in a band. He plays guitar and drums also." Kate shrugged. "Every room is soundproofed, unless the doors are open." Kate smiled, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Ruby slid into the beanbag next to Emma, and Belle laid back, resting her head on Ruby's lap.

"Emma, can your parents adopt me?" Belle giggled.

"Then it'd be awkward between us." Emma laughed, "You'd be like my sister."

Belle scrunched her face up. "Never mind." She laughed, leaning up to kiss Emma. "I love you too much to give that up."

Emma grinned, closing the gap between them, kissing her passionately.

Ruby smiled, leaning back, relaxing.

"So, how did you three start?" Kate tilted her head.

"Belle and I were together, before Emma was with us, we've always been best friends, but, one night, when we were staying at Belle's, played spin the bottle and Emma's spin landed between us, so, we just all kissed." Ruby smiled.

"And it felt right." Emma said softly as she put her arm around Ruby, kissing her.

"Felt amazing." Belle corrected, kissing Ruby.

"This might sound weird, but have you's…" Kate cleared her throat.

"Yeah.." Emma blushed and looked away. "So, pie?" She leaned over, smiling softly.

"Pie?" Kate questioned.

"Chocolate Silk Pie." Emma confirmed.

"Oh, My, God!" Kate grinned.

"Where are the forks?" Emma asked.

"I'll get them." Kate jumped up and ran upstairs.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Emma had her arm round Belle and the other around Ruby. As Kate laid on the floor, Emma let out a groan and slid in the seat a bit. "So much pie..."

"I can't believe we ate a whole pie by ourselves," Kate groaned.

"Me either." Belle sighed, closing her eyes. "Em, you better hold my hair back if I'm sick, this was your idea to get pie."

"Of course baby." Emma pressed a kiss to Belle's forehead and smiled.

"Awh, you three are just adorable." Kate commented.

"We know." Ruby grinned, stretching out across Belle and Emma's lap like a puppy.

Belle smiled and ran her fingers through Ruby's hair then gently scratched her behind the ear.

Ruby leaned into it and let out a low groan. "Belle, stop, I feel like a dog when you do that."

"You're the one that likes it so much." Belle chuckled.

Emma smiled and rested a hand on Ruby's thigh, gently running her nails lightly over the skin as Ruby's short-shorts rode up when she stretched. Ruby let out an unwanted soft moan then blushed hard.

Belle, Kate and Emma broke into a fit of giggles as Ruby slid onto the floor, crossing her arms.

Emma put her hands on Ruby's shoulder and leaned close, whispering huskily in the brunette's ear. "I'm gonna make you scream my name tonight, then I'm gonna make Belle do it."

Ruby blushed more and looked up at Belle who had no idea what Emma said. Emma leaned back, licking her lips and grabbed her phone out, opening up a new group chat.

"_Emxo is Requesting a group chat with you and WolfGirl"_

_4:40pm: Tonight? ;) –Emxo_

Belle gasped and looked at Kate and Ruby before chewing her lip nervously and leaning against Emma.

"What's up, Belle?" Kate tilted her head, looking at the girl.

"N-Nothing, just a text off someone I wasn't expecting to get it off." Belle smiled.

"I love you, Belle." Emma smiled at her, kissing her gently.

"I love you too, Emma." Belle hid her face in the crook of the blondes neck.

Ruby grinned and responded to the IM.

_4:45pm: I'm getting laid tonight c; -WolfGirl_

_4:46pm: I love you both –BelleLovesRubyandEmma_

_4:46pm: I think I should change my screen-name –BelleLovesRubyandEmma_

_4:47pm: Maybe you should change it too ' IAmASexGoddess ' –WolfGirl_

_4:48pm: I like that. How about .. BlueEyedBeauty ? –Emxo_

_4:49pm: I like that one, EmBear xxooxx –BelleLovesRubyandEmma_

_BelleLovesRubyandEmma changed their name too BlueEyedBeauty_

_4:51pm: Damn You Work Fast! xXx –Emxo_

_4:52pm: Pun Intended Em! c; -WolfGirl_

Belle giggled softly and blushed.

Emma yawned and stood. "I'm gonna go see how long till dinner, I'm starving." The blonde walked up the stairs, putting an extra sway in her hips, feeling Ruby's eyes on her ass that fit perfectly in her shorts.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Mum. I'm gonna go put A-J to bed, it's almost eight." Kate smiled, picking her daughter up from the chair beside her, carrying her up to the bedroom.

Emma yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. "M'n'M, I'm kinda tired, but dinner was amazing. Thanks." Emma smiled, walking upstairs.

"Thanks Mum!" Ruby grinned at Mary-Margaret's shock of being called 'mum' by someone that wasn't her child. "C'mon Belle, lets go to bed and watch a movie."

"I have homework though." Belle said as she looked at Ruby. "Thank you for dinner Mary-Margaret. It was lovely." Belle grabbed Ruby's hand and went upstairs.

"What's with everyone going to bed early?" David asked his wife.

"I always see Belle studying in the diner when I go. She's a very bright student." Mary Margaret picked up all the plates from the table and put them in the dish-washer and looked at her husband. "No word from Jaxon as to when he was coming home?"

"Said it was 'band stuff' you know he never comes home early then." David stood, kissing his wife's cheek.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Emma was chewing her lip. She sighed with relief as Belle and Ruby came in and closed the door behind them, Belle crawled up beside Emma and kissed her gently. As Belle sat beside the blonde, her dress slid up her thighs, making Emma's breath hitch.

"Remind me never to make you's wait this long again." Emma said as she pressed a passionate kiss to Belle's lips, making the shorter girl lay back. Emma undid the belt that wrapped around Belle's waist for no reason and threw it on the floor, then unzipped the dress, pulling it off whilst she pressed small kisses to Belle's neck.

"Emma." Belle let out a soft moan.

That brought Emma out of her sex-crazed hunger slightly and she smiled, pulling her shirt and shorts off, kneeling before them in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Damn, Em." Ruby mumbled, stripping down to nothing.

Emma laid them both down, pulling Belle's panties off before sliding her hand down to both the girls cores as Emma kissed Ruby, knowing already she'd be the loud one before plunging two fingers deep into Ruby and Belle.

* * *

Emma still buzzing from her climax as Belle slowly pulled her fingers from Ruby and licked them clean.

The three crawled under the covers and cuddled on each side of Emma, kissing Emma gently on each cheek.

"I love you both," Emma said as she took a deep breath.

"I love you too," Belle and Ruby replied in unison.

They heard a knock at the door and Emma got up, pulling a pair of sweat pants on and a hoodie and went over, unlocking it and opening it as she tied her hair into a messy bun. "Kate, what's up?"

"Excuse me girls." Kate smiled at Ruby and Belle under the covers and pulled Emma out of the room, closing the door. "You left your phone downstairs, you have a text."

Emma grabbed her phone from Kate's hand and looked at the lock screen.

"2_ New messages: Cut Throat Bitch_"

Emma unlocked her phone and quickly put in the pass-code and leaned on the wall as she read the full message.

"_Em, I'm sorry, I want you back, please take me back, I love you, I don't know what to do, please, call me. Emma, please, talk to me, I know this may seem hard to believe, but I do love you, I need you, but you're obviously with _them _I'm sorry, this is my final goodbye, I'm sorry I hurt you._"

"Meet_ me at the toll bridge and so I can say goodbye? 10pm!_"

Emma was about to reply when she shook her head and put her phone in her pocket and walked into the room, quickly pulling sneakers on and looking at the girls in her bed. "I'll be right back, Kate wants me to run to the shops." She put money in her pocket and walked out, pulling the door closed, looking at Kate. "Take the car, go out for half hour. I'll be back by then, I just need an alibi. Go get ice-cream or something." Emma put some money in Kate's hand and ran downstairs, and grabbed her skate-board from by the door and ran outside, boarding down the street.

* * *

"R-Regina?" Emma called out, standing at the toll bridge, she looked at her phone _'9:50pm' _"Come on, Regina, where are you?" Emma sighed, sitting on the edge of the bridge and kept checking her phone every few seconds.

A set of car headlights made Emma jump behind a tree and pop her head out, looking at the car, the car engine cut off and a soft voice called out. "E-Emma?"

Emma stepped out from behind the tree and dropped her skate-board, kicking to and watching it roll to Regina's feet, Emma walked out after it and put her foot on it, looking at Regina, the brunette looked at the blonde and their eyes met, Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Regina. "I'm sorry, Emma." Regina let out a sob and hugged the blonde, in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry too." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Who's car is that?"

"My mothers, but, she's asleep, well, passed out actually. She always is." Regina sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Regina, let me take you home." Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair, looking into the broken woman's eyes in front of her.

"I love you Emma. I'm so sorry for treating you badly."

"I know, 'Gina. I love you too, Hun." Emma put her hands on Regina's arms and felt the coldness of the skin beneath her warm hands, she frowned. "Shit babe, you're freezing. Get in the car; I'll drive you home." Emma picked her skate-board up and looked at Regina as she got in the car. Emma got in and started the car up, putting it into reverse. She backed out quickly and then drove towards Regina's house. "You still live at the same place, right?" Regina nodded.

"Yes. We don't have to talk. Can I put music on?" Regina bit her lip.

"Yes, I don't mind, your car." Emma shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road.

Stopping at some red lights, Emma looked at Regina as she put a CD on. "Papa Roach?" Emma smiled as an acoustic version of 'Scars' started playing.

Regina shrugged and pointed ahead as the light changed to green, Emma started to drive again, but she felt Regina's eyes on her, so she looked at the brunette with a smile.

Regina looked at the blonde and saw a halo around her head, then realised it was headlights of an oncoming car that didn't look like it was stopping. "Emma!"

That was the last thing Emma heard before everything went black.

* * *

_**Please don't hate me for what happened, I never promised swen, they just happened cause I shipped them so much. Sorry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this is a bit shorter then the others, forgive me? *Puppy Eyes***_

_**Also, Thank you to my mushy marshmallow for helping me fix my mistakes.(:**_

_**I still don't own the show or there'd be serious action going on If you know what I mean (Wink Wink Nudge Nudge) **_

_**Read and Review? xXx**_

* * *

_~Four Days Later~_

_**-Wednesday-**_

**E**mma sat up in her hospital bed. Another nightmare of the night she lost Regina invading into her dreams. She pulled her knees to her chest and broke into tears; the sobs shaking her body.

When she was sure nothing more would come out, she sniffled, then reached over into the bedside table where she kept a notebook and started writing.

"_I'm Sorry, I never meant for it to end this way, I wish we had more time together again, I wish it was me instead of you, I wish I never took my eyes away from the road, I want you back, I need you back, I can't cope without you. You were my rock, please, come back. I was told, A kiss with as much love as I gave you, was enough to bring anyone back to life, so why are you still gone? I guess it was just fairytale crap. Why am I still alone? Why were you taken from me, you were an Angel sent to me from above, you were the only one who made me feel alive.. Now you're back in the clouds watching over me, I love you Regina."_

"Emma, sweetie." Kate saw her and ran into the room, wrapping her sister in a hug. "Hey, hey, it's okay, shh, it'll be okay." Kate rubbed Emma's back soothingly.

"I-I want Regina." Emma said weakly, her voice barely there cause she had only cried and slept since she got to the hospital.

"I know honey, I know." Kate whispered, hugging Emma.

"I want to go today, t-to the funeral." Emma sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Okay Hun, I'll let mum and dad know." Kate went out of the room to talk to Mary-Margaret and David as Emma ripped the page out of her notebook and folded it neatly, slipping it into her phone case, before changing into black skinny-jeans and a black tank-top before pulling on a pair of black converse that Ruby bought in for her.

"Hey beautiful" Came a soft voice from the door. Emma turned quickly hoping it was Regina, hoping the last few days were a dream, she then saw Ruby and belle holding hands, Emma wiped a tear that fell and walked over to them, tucking the paper into her pocket and hugged her friends.

"Emma, this may sound dumb, but, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Emma just nodded and took in the sight of her friends dressed in black.

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before looking at her friends again and nodding. "Lets go."

"I'll do your hair in the car, Em." Kate said from behind Belle and Ruby in the doorway. Emma nodded her thanks and they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

As soon as Kate finished Emma's hair on the drive over to the cemetery The blonde re-reading the letter to Regina and grabbed a pen from the centre console and continued to write.

"_I'm Sorry, I never meant for it to end this way, I wish we had more time together again, I wish it was me instead of you, I wish I never took my eyes away from the road, I want you back, I need you back, I can't cope without you. You were my rock, please, come back. I was told, A kiss with as much love as I gave you, was enough to bring anyone back to life, so why are you still gone? I guess it was just fairytale crap, Why am I still alone? Why were you taken from me, you were an Angel sent to me from above, you were the only one who made me feel alive.. Now you're back in the clouds watching over me, I love you Regina._

_You were my saving grace, I was nothing before I met you Regina, I've got this huge hole in my heart now that you're gone, I miss our secret meetings behind the library, where we'd kiss till the bell went, I miss sneaking out and meeting you at the toll bridge, every Wednesday, I'll continue to go there, with the single rose that I actually took from your garden on my way past. Truth be told, I took the long way there just hoping I'd see you. I lied when I said I was with Graham the night I never messaged you back, and I'm sorry, truth was, I make myself sick, so sick that I remember nothing from that night._

_I'm sorry for being a bitch to you at school, I really do love you, why else would I have met you the night you…left, the only song I hear now, is 'Only Hope' by Secondhand Serenade, cause you were and always will be my only hope, Regina._

_I wish to hold you, to make you mine, to wake up tomorrow and find this all a dream.-"_

Emma looked out her window and saw they were nearing the cemetery and took a deep breath, holding in her tears, Kate had just done her make-up, she didn't want to wreck it. But she couldn't hold in the single tear that slipped.

Sniffling, she wiped it away and looked at David as he drove, then looked at the page in her lap. The writing going blurry as more tears fell, a few crashing down onto the page and splashing, she shook her head and flicked the page in the air, watching the droplets shake off without ruining the words too bad, then put the pen to the paper and continuing.

"_-But this isn't a dream, I thought you'd be my happily ever after. Remember when we used to be together and all we'd watch was Disney movies? You were my Beauty, whilst I, was The Beast, you were the Prince Charming, to my Snow White, you saved me Regina. Many times over, I'll never forget the night you found out I hurt myself, thinking I'd never have a family, thinking I'd never have love, but you changed that, you loved me, you held me when I didn't want it, you were my shoulder to cry on, you were the love of my life, you still are, I will never move on from us. You'll be my one and only love. Nothing could ever replace you, no one.-"_

Emma's eyes closed as more tears rushed out and she folded the paper up, tucking it into her pocket before pulling her knees to her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to her left to see Belle's small delicate hand resting gently but firmly on her shoulder, she smiled weakly and looked ahead as the car stopped. She grabbed the single red long stemmed rose wherefor she made David stop so she could buy it. She brought the unopened bud to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent, also grabbing her skate-board from under the seat mumbling 'she loved that about me'. She got out of the car and looked over where she saw people gathering for the ceremony. She walked over, stopping by the casket, she sniffled and whispered. "I'll miss you." Stepping back, she clutched the rose to her chest tightly as the preacher started the service.

* * *

As soon as the service finished, Emma watched the casket lower into the ground and she dropped onto her knees, tears breaking out for the umpteenth time that day and she screamed. "NO! Come Back!" She felt Ruby wrap her arms around her, but she struggled free and crawled closer, kissing the rose before dropping it, feeling her heart break more she spoke again. "I need you back, please, I love you."

Emma wiped her eyes as people started leaving for the wake, but she sat on the ground, beside the open grave and cried, her face in her hands, her heart shattering, she cried.

Ruby and Belle stayed back, being there for when Emma was ready for them. Kate had her hand on Ruby's shoulder, letting the girl know she was still here. Kate told David to go as soon as the service finished, that she'd be here for the girls, and would call him as soon as she needed a lift.

Emma looked up at the sky, her lip trembling and spoke. "Why her? Why not me?" Emma's voice cracked, she noticed she was losing her voice from not using it and then screaming, but she didn't care, she didn't feel like talking, she just wanted Regina.

Standing up, Emma grabbed the skate-board and took off running, as soon as she hit road, she dropped the board on the ground and jumped on it, staking down the road.

* * *

Sitting under the toll bridge, her phone buzzed for the umpteenth time, she didn't look, she knew it was everyone asking where she was and if she was okay. She checked the first few. Some were condolences, the rest was her family, Ruby and Belle.

As her phone buzzed again, she looked at it in her lap and slid it unlocked, typing the pass-code she stared at the message from Mary-Margaret. Three small words.

"_Please, Come Home."_

Emma broke into tears again, the sobs shaking her body, she heard a twig snap and she looked around, going quiet, when she heard talking.

"She has to be here Belle, we've been walking around town for the past _Four Hours _looking for her, this is the only place we haven't checked." Ruby's voice rang in her ears and she tucked herself further under the bridge into the shadows of the setting sun. Her foot slipping slightly, she bit her lip to stop her movements and she pulled it up quickly.

"What was that?" Belle sounded scared.

"Probably just a rabbit." Ruby sounded annoyed and worried. "I hope." She frowned.

Emma looked at her phone it buzzed again.

"_1 New message: Bellexo_

_Emma, please, where are you?"_

Another buzz.

"_1 New message: Rubyxo_

_Emma, where are you Hun? Please talk to us."_

"I'm here" She whispered as she saw feet not far from the outside of the bridge and slid down from her hidey-hole and grabbed her bored, looking at the girls as they turned to Emma.

Emma stepped out from under the bridge, looking at the girls that were still in the same black clothing since she saw them last.

"Oh thank God!" Ruby said, wrapping her arms around Emma.

Belle stepped closer, putting her arms tightly around Emma also, but quickly pulled back and messaged kate a quick message of _"Found her at the toll bridge, bring the car?"_

Emma looked paler then usual and Belle pulled Ruby away and gasped as she saw Emma's forearm covered in blood. "E-Emma.." Belle couldn't form words in her usually talkative mouth and brain, she just pulled Emma into a tighter hug and sniffled. "We were worried, Kate's on her way, we'll get you to the hospital, get your arm cleaned up."

"I'm Fine!" Emma snapped, walking up the grass to the road and got on her board again, slowly skating down the road, Ruby and Belle raced up to her, walking beside her.

A minute later, Kate pulled up beside them and reached over, pushing the door open, Ruby lifted Emma into the car with surprising strength and Emma didn't protest. Belle and Ruby climbed into the back and Belle looked at Kate. "Hospital. Emma's hurt."

Kate nodded and drove quickly towards the hospital.

* * *

"How is she?" Mary-Margaret asked Kate and the girls as soon as they saw them in the waiting room.

"Six stitches, forearm." Was all kate said.

"They've got her sedated." Ruby supplied, gripping Belle's hand a little more firmer.

"Emma Swan's Family?" Asked a doctor from the door to the waiting room.

"That's us." Mary-Margaret said quickly.

"She's awake, but two visitors at a time." The doctor said then walked off.

"Ruby, Belle, you two should go in first." Mary-Margaret said.

"No, You and Kate can go in." Ruby said. "Belle and I can wait around a bit longer, give you family time."

Kate nodded and grabbed her mother's elbow, taking her down the hall to Emma's room. When they walked in, the saw her staring out the window, looking at nothing but the tree just outside.

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret said softly, placing a hand on the blondes arm.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered.

"Sweetheart, don't be sorry." Kate said, running her fingers through Emma's hair.

Emma sat up slowly and pressed the button to make the bed sit up and she cleared her throat. "I need her back." Was all she said before leaning back a bit.

"I know Em." Kate reached over, hugging the blonde gently, but Emma remained stiff under her touch, she looked back out the window and let her tears fall.

"I'll go let Ruby and Belle know they can come in." Mary-Margaret said as she walked towards the door.

"No, I-I just want to sleep, please." Emma sighed, putting her head in her hands.

Kate nodded. "I'll bring them back in the morning, can I get you anything?"

"Phone charger?"

"I have mine, here, yours is an iPhone 4, but, it fits the 3 that I have. I'll just use your charger when I get home." Kate smiled.

Emma nodded and pulled her phone from her pocket and put it on the bedside table. "IM me when you get home."

Kate nodded and kissed Emma's forehead as she put the charger beside the phone and walked out.

* * *

Emma was bored. It was almost three in the morning, so, she grabbed the paper from her pocket, looked around briefly then frowned and saw a nurse walking past the door. "Excuse me, Nurse?"

"Yes?" The nurse walked into the room, looking at Emma.

"C-Can I please have a pen and something to lean on?" She asked as she flattened out the paper she'd been writing to note to Regina on.

"Of course." The nurse nodded and bought over the table the patients eat off and Emma sat up, wincing slightly as she put pressure on her arm. "Are you okay?" The nurse looked at her worried as she handed her a pen.

"I was being stupid, no need to worry about me, I'll be out tomorrow." Emma sighed, accepting the pen. "Thanks. I'll leave it on my bedside table when I'm done."

The nurse nodded and smiled, looking at Emma's chart. "You should be asleep Miss… Swan."

"Well, Yeah, I should be, but when all you've done is sleep and cry for a few days, you tend to be over slept and have energy out of no where.. Doesn't help that I had three coffees before I came in here and I've slept already anyways." Emma smiled softly and looked at the letter. "How do you say goodbye to someone that was a huge part of your life?" Emma asked herself out loud.

"_no one" _was the last words on her note, she chewed her lip and looked at the nurse who was watching her in return.

"Did you lose someone?" The nurse asked.

"I was stupid and didn't watch where I was going when I was driving her home, a drunk driver ran a light and here I am.. without her." Emma sighed, sniffling.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Wait, you're the Emma Swan that tried to save the young Mills girl, right?" Emma nodded at the Nurse's question "Well, I'm honoured to have met a savior. You kept that girl alive till the paramedics came."

"How? I remember nothing after her shouting my name, warning me from the on-coming car."

"She was holding you, pulled you out from the burning car, held you till someone came, she said she loved you."

"How do you know?"

"I was the paramedic. I do that when I've got days off from here." The Nurse said, sitting in the chair beside Emma's bed.

"Thank you for telling me."

"I never thought I'd see you again. I've got something for you, she said to give it too you." The nurse got up and walked out.

Emma looked at the doorway, tilting her head.

A few minutes later, the nurse walked back in with a plastic bag, she opened it and emptied it onto the table Emma's paper was on. "Said to give you this." The nurse picked up the necklace and held it out too Emma.

Emma put her hand behind the pendent and looked at it, then realised. "I gave her this ring, told her forever. Then she left me when she found out who I really was. I-I thought she got rid of this…She got in engraved…" Emma looked at the writing on the inside. _'Forever Emma's' _Emma's heart shattered and she felt tears falling, she put the necklace around her neck and looked at the jewellery on the table.

"That's very sweet of her, you can have this, all of it, no ones come to claim it."

Emma picked up Regina's phone and took hers off charge before putting Regina's on charge, it lit up immediately, slowly powering on.

Emma checked her phone and ignored the messages and missed calls as she began looking at the stuff in front of her again. "See this bracelet" Emma held it up and the nurse took it carefully. "Read the engraving."

The nurse smiled and read it out loud. " '_Regina and Emma, 2008 till Forever.' _That's sweet."

Emma smiled. "I got that for her our first year of being together, no one knew about us, we were a huge secret all this time. The other night, of the accident, we had a fight not long before that. She said she wanted to meet up, to talk." Emma took a deep breath, the night playing in her mind quickly and she felt a tear fall. The buzzing of a phone cut her off from her next sentence. She looked over and grabbed her phone.

"_BlueEyedBeauty is requesting a group conversation with you and WolfGirl"_

Emma declined and put her phone back down, looking at the nurse. "We didn't talk, she got cold, so I put her in the car to drive her home. W-What if we did talk, maybe I wouldn't be here, I'd be with her, being together again." Emma chocked on a sob and she shook her head. "I need her back." Emma whispered.

Emma's phone started buzzing non-stop, she grabbed it and frowned. "Excuse me, I should answer this."

"Teens and their late night messaging" The nurse chuckled as she walked out.

"Hello?" Emma answered as she wiped her eyes.

"_Emma, thank god, we've been messaging you all night. Are you okay Honey?" _Ruby asked quickly.

"Ruby, it's three-thirty in the morning. Why aren't you asleep?"

"_The waiting room chairs are uncomfortable." _Ruby answered, and although Emma couldn't see it, she swear the brunette shrugged.

"Come into my room. Quietly." Emma ended the call without another word.

Surely enough, a few minutes later, Ruby walked in, carrying a sleeping Belle.

Emma shifted over in the tiny bed and put her arms out, Ruby nudged the table away and laid Belle down next to Emma. "Babe, are you okay?" Ruby asked softly.

"I'll be fine, I have you two." Emma smiled weakly and kissed Belle's forehead as she felt the girl shift in her arms.

"Emma?" Belle asked in a whisper.

"Yeah sweetheart, it's me." Emma whispered, holding Belle close as she laid down beside the girl.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Belle frowned, slapping Emma gently on the face.

Ruby bit her lip to stop a giggle. "I'm gonna lay down over here." Ruby whispered and pointed to a vacant bed in Emma's private room.

Emma nodded and smiled softly, running her fingers through Belle's hair. "Go back to sleep Belle. We can talk tomorrow."

Belle nodded and cuddles into the blonde's side, falling asleep instantly.

When Emma heard the faint snore from Ruby, she reached slightly and pulled the table close, pulling Regina's bracelets and rings on herself, then folded the note up, putting it in her phone case and laid down with Belle and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you My Lil' Volcano for the BETA Lava you :3**_

* * *

_The tune 'Scars' startled Emma. She looked around and saw she was in a graveyard, focussed on the fresh grave in front of her and read the plaque on the smoothed granite headstone._

_**'Regina Mills**_

_**Beloved Daughter and Friend**_

_**1995 – 2013**_

_**Rest In Peace'**_

_"You saved me," Emma said to no one._

_"I love you," replied a voice._

_Emma looked around quickly, but saw no one. She looked back at the grave and laid down a dozen red roses and she started to cry. "I need you, Regina."_

* * *

_**-Thursday-**_

**E**mma sat up quickly, breathing heavily. She looked around and saw she was in the hospital. Putting a hand over her heart, she felt the beat, a soft slow thud, the way it was when she was alone with Regina. She felt a hand on hers and looked down at her hand on her chest, looking up as if someone were standing there, she heard a soft whisper. _"I'll be here, forever."_

"Regina" Emma let out a heavy breath, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face. "I love you."

Emma laid back, sliding away from Belle and looked at her phone '_5:00AM'_

Putting her phone down, she grabbed Regina's and unlocked it, using the pass-code only herself and Regina knew, The number had two meanings, the day the got together and it was exactly 12:18am when Emma asked her to be her girlfriend. _'1 2 1 8' _The same as Emma's code. Emma went to the images and selected all of the ones of herself and Regina, then, just the ones of Regina and sent them all too herself. She grabbed her own phone, unlocked it and then saved all the pictures.

"_I'll keep it as my iPod_" Emma thought as she went to the Playlist she and Regina made on their first date, under the bridge, on a moonlit picnic.

* * *

"Emma, sweetie, wake up, time to go home." Kate's voice rang in her ears.

"Mhm." Emma mumbled, slowly sitting up, grabbing the phones and putting them in the pockets of her jeans, then grabbed the phone charger and handed it too Kate, before making sure she left nothing behind, she walked out of the hospital with Kate.

"Your boards in the car sweetie."

"Thanks."

"Would you like a coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No thank you."

"That's three. You're improving."

"Huh?"

You said one word, then two, then three." Kate smiled softly.

"Oh, okay."

"Are you hungry, or thirsty, we can stop for something on the way home."

"No, I'm tired."

Kate nodded and unlocked the car, getting in with Emma. Emma sat quietly as Kate drove home, looking out the window. She sighed, closing her eyes, the sun too much for her.

"Music?" Kate asked, putting a CD in.

"Whatever." Emma shrugged.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, my weakness is, I care too much.." _Emma's eyes widened and she turned the music off.

"No music." Emma said softly, the song 'Scars' staying in her head.

Pulling into the drive-way, Kate turned the car off and Emma got out silently and walked inside, going straight up too her room. Leaving the door open, she laid on her bed, kicking her shoes off. She closed her eyes, falling straight asleep.

* * *

Ruby and Belle walked into Emma's room with Kate behind them when they heard Emma mumbling in her sleep. "Regina, no."

"She's dreaming about Regina again." Belle bit her lip "Should we wake her?"

"I think so." Ruby put her hand on Emma's shoulder and gently shook the blonde. "Emma, wake up, babe."

"No, Regina, I-I have to get back to class." Emma let out a soft moan, and rolled over, hugging the pillow beside her. "I love you too."

"Emma get up!" Ruby slapped Emma's ass and the blonde yelped and sat up, breathing heavily.

"W-What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Babes, it's after school hours, we thought you'd want company. Mary-Margaret said you've been sleeping since you got home." Belle said as she sat by Emma.

"Yeah, and I'm still tired." Emma frowned, rolling back over and pulling a pillow over her head.

"You hungry Em?" Kate asked.

"No." She sighed. "I just want to sleep."

Ruby grabbed the pillow and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead. "I love you, EmBear."

Emma got up and pulled her shoes on then grabbed her phone and wallet. "I'm going for a walk." She pulled her hoodie on and didn't notice the paper that fell from her pocket as she walked out, Belle picked the paper up and unfolded it, reading it before looking at Ruby.

"It's a note to Regina." Belle whispered.

"What's it say?" Ruby and Kate asked.

"Saying she was sorry, she wishes it was her who died. I know where she went on Wednesday nights thought. She's going again this Wednesday." Belle studied the not before folding it up. "She lied about her first time."

"She What?" Ruby hissed.

"It was with Regina. They used to meet behind the library."

"So that's where she went, maybe if we can't find her at lunch, she'll be there." Ruby suggested.

"Maybe. No one ever goes there." Belle sighed, putting a hand too her forehead in thought.

* * *

Emma picked her skate-board up and walked up the path into the diner and opened the door, the bell above her head tingling and she took a breath, setting the board on the inside of the door, she spotted the owner and walked over to the counter.

"Afternoon Emma, what can I get for you today?" Ruby's Grandmother smiled.

"Bear-claw and a Cookies and Crème cupcake, please." Emma smiled weakly and sat on a stool. "Oh, coffee to-go too please."

"Of course dear, won't be a minute." Granny smiled.

Emma nodded and sat on the stool, looking over at her board before grabbing her phone and IMing Graham.

_5:00pm: You home? -Emxo_

The reply came almost instantly.

_5:00pm: Oh, Emma, Yes, I'm home, Love, are you okay? -Scruffy_

_5:01pm: I'm fine, I'll bring you a bear-claw and a cupcake, 'Kay? and what's with your screen-name? :p -Emxo_

_5:02pm: If you want, and My mum is always calling my that so I thought 'Why Not?' should I change it? –Scruffy_

Emma couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lip.

_5:03pm: Leave it like that. Be there in 10. –Emxo_

She locked her phone and grabbed money out, putting it on the counter. "Keep the change Granny, have a nice day." Emma grabbed the bag and her drink and walked to the door, opening it as she grabbed her board then put it down, skating down the street towards Graham's place.

* * *

Knocking on the door to Graham's room as his parents already let her in, Emma waited, she heard the faint sounds of gun-shots and music.

"Hey Em." Graham said as he opened the door.

"Cupcake and bear-claw?" Was all Emma managed to say as her eyes trailed over Graham in just boxers.. Tight boxers.

"Sure, come in." He stepped out of the way and Emma walked in. "Mum, gonna play xBox with Emma, leave my door shut!" He called out and closed his door behind him and sat on the bed, beside Emma.

"What games in?" Emma looked at her coffee and sipped it.

"C.O.D, MW3." He said as he opened the bag and took out the cupcake. "Oh, what's this flavour?"

"Cookies and Crème, it's great. Sweet, but great." Emma shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"Where's your board? You never come here without it."

"Oh, inside the front door with my shoes and jacket." Emma put the coffee on the bedside table and picked up the control, unpausing the game, she continued too play it whilst Graham ate. "What CD you got in?" Emma motioned to the CD player without taking her eyes off the TV

"Mix disc, Regina came over and asked to burn a playlist off her phone, said she'd be back, but.." Graham looked at Emma as she paused the game.

"12.1.8?" Emma asked nervously. Graham nodded. "M-May I have a copy?"

"Sure, I've got it saved to my laptop, you can have this disc and I'll burn another later."

"Thanks" Emma nodded and continued to play the game when the door opened.

"Graham, did you finish your homework?"

Emma paused the game and looked at Graham.

"I'll do it later." He mumbled.

Emma stood and grabbed the CD from the player and looked at Graham. "Got a spare case?" Graham nodded and walked over to his desk, handing Emma a vacant CD case and she put the disk in it and grabbed her coffee. "I'll let you finish your homework. Thanks for the CD." Emma's sight went blurry, but she closed her eyes tight, hoping the tears didn't fall. She hugged Graham and smiled weakly at him. "I'll see you at school for the other half of the deal, the bear-claw wasn't a replacement, I don't back out on deals."

Graham shook his head. "The Bear-claw is fine, Emma, thank you."

She nodded slowly and looked down as she walked out.

* * *

Walking into the house, Emma sighed, tossing the keys Mary-Margaret gave her on the side table.

"Emma, just in time for dinner." Mary-Margaret smiled.

Emma took her hoodie off and sat is on the coat rack, she toed her shoes off and slid her board under the side table and looked at Mary-Margaret. "Not hungry. I just had a coffee." Emma shrugged and walked upstairs to her room.

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it as she sat on her bed.

_"BlueEyedBeauty is requesting a group conversation with you and WolfGirl"_

Emma accepted and looked at the message as it came through.

_6:00pm: Hey babes, Ruby wanted to know if you wanted to sleep at my place tonight?-BlueEyedBeauty_

_6:01pm: No, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep. –Emxo_

_6:02pm: Awh, EmBear, come watch a movie with us. –WolfGirl_

Emma locked her phone and grabbed her laptop that Mary-Margaret and David bought her and turned it on, the battery light flashed and she plugged it into the charger, as it started up, she looked at the folded up note on her bedside table and grabbed it, opening it, she frowned knowing it'd been seen and she put it in her phone case, then put the CD Graham gave her in her laptop.

Her iTunes loaded up and she bit her lip, looking at the title of all the songs, then saved it to the laptop and played the CD.

'Calling You' by Blue October started playing and she laid back, closing her eyes.

She hit skip and 'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole started playing.

Another skip. 'With You' by Chris Brown started playing. She opened her eyes, not remembering putting this one on the list. "She must of added some songs." Emma smiled.

She hit skip again. 'One Last Breath' started playing by Creed. Letting out a shaky breath, she hit skip again and 'Wait For You' by Atreyu came on. _"Yup, she definitely added more songs." _She looked at the list of songs and her eyes widened. _"316 songs? She's been busy." _Emma smiled and hit skip. 'Don't forget' by Demi Lovato started playing. Then 'Unbroken.' Then 'My Immortal' by Evanescence Emma shut her laptop as she felt tears falling and she rolled onto her side, curling up, she pulled a pillow into her grip and hugged it.

"_Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping, she's lost in peaceful dreams so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark…" _Emma reached over and grabbed her phone, not looking at the Caller ID as she answered it, she choked back a sob and bought the phone to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Em, can you come down to the basement? Bring your laptop."_ Kate ended the call before Emma could reply

Emma frowned. "That's the tone for when Regina called me. Oh No." She got up and searched through her bedside table and frowned, running downstairs, her phone tightly in her hand.

"Oh, Emma, you're hungry?" Mary-Margaret asked as she saw Emma in the kitchen.

"No." Emma hissed, running down into the basement where she saw Kate with Regina's phone.

"How'd you get that?" Emma snatched it back. "How'd you guess the code?"

"I saw you type it into your phone." Kate stood, looking at the blonde. "You really loved her, didn't you."

"More then anything in my life." Emma dropped back onto the couch, unlocking the phones, she changed both the codes to their first month anniversary and locked them again. "I'm going back to bed."

"Emma, wait, please." Kate placed a hand on her arm.

"What is it, Kate?" Emma looked at her, she saw hurt in her sisters eyes and put her arms out. "I'm sorry."

Kate hugged the blonde, tight against her. "You should apologize to mum, she thinks she's losing you, you know."

"She's not, I'm losing myself Kate. When I hurt myself after the funeral, I didn't want to be anywhere but with Regina." Emma pulled from the hug. "I guess you saw the note."

"Belle saw it. Read it, briefed it up for us."

Emma nodded and grabbed her phone out, going to the group chat that had Kate, Belle and Ruby in it, then walked upstairs, looking at Mary-Margaret. "What's for dinner, mum?"

Mary-Margaret turned quickly hearing Emma's voice and smiled apologetically. "Chicken wrapped in bacon and chips. Want some? You can eat in your room if you want."

"Now, Mary-Margaret, I know you don't like people eating in the rooms." Emma smiled, dropping a few bits of chicken on a plate and piling up chips on her plate before sitting at the kitchen island and looking at the woman in front of her. "I wanted to say 'sorry' For being a bitch, for ignoring you, for not telling you about having Belle and Ruby closer then friends."

"Emma, you don't need to be sorry. I understand what you're going through, losing someone you love, blocking everyone off." Mary-Margaret sighed. "I lost my mother at a young age, then lost my youngest daughter at birth."

Emma stood as she finished eating and put her plate in the dish-washer and wrapped her arms around Mary-Margaret. "I never met my parents, I was given up at birth, all I had was a blanket with my name on it wrapped around me. I'll show you." Emma smiled softly, taking Mary-Margaret up to her room.

"Why haven't you unpacked?" Mary-Margaret bit her lip softly.

"I was used to being out of a foster home in a few days, even weeks, when they found out my bad habits. I'm just.. Nervous to unpack I guess."

"Emma, I'll help you unpack, I don't want to let you go." Mary-Margaret smiled, going over to the blonde and started folding clothes as Emma looked through everything.

"Thanks, m-mum." Emma smiled, going through another box. "Here it is." Emma held the blanket high above her head and handed it too Mary-Margaret.

Mary-Margaret grabbed it, tears springing to her eyes as she studied it. "Em-Emma.."

"What's wrong?" Emma crawled over, hugging her. "What's going on, Mary-Margaret?"

"I had one like this, for my little girl." Mary-Margaret said softly. "Oh, mum." Emma said softly, wrapping her in a hug.

"DNA test? Would you agree?" Mary-Margaret looked at her, tears falling as her voice cracked.

"What if it's negative, that this is all just a coincidence? What then?" Emma looked at the woman, nibbling her lower lip.

"You'd still be my daughter, Emma. I'd still be here for you, whatever you need."

"You'd still be my mum." Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around the woman. "Lets go down too the hospital now, get it done quick as we can." Emma stood, pulling Mary-Margaret up with her.

* * *

_9:30pm: Wait, so you're both thinking that you're actually related? –WolfGirl_

_9:31pm: Yes Ruby, that's what she's saying –BlueEyedBeauty_

_9:32pm: Can you's come down to the hospital? I don't feel like waiting with JUST M'n'M. –Emxo_

_SugaMumma has been added to the conversation by Emxo_

_9:36pm: Em, I'm stuck making sure Jaxon stays in his room, A-J's asleep and Dad's still at work, I'm sorry, I wish I could be there when you find out you're actually my sister xxooxx –SugaMumma_

_9:37pm: I hate to sound like a bitch, but Kate, your IM name sounds like a hooker. xD –WolfGirl_

_9:38pm: Ruby! –BlueEyedBeauty_

_9:38pm: LOL! –Emxo_

Emma had been sitting in the waiting room for half-hour, IMing the girls, they were on their way, she just needed their support when she got the results back, positive or negative, she didn't mind, as long as she had the girls and her 'family' still in her life.

_9:40pm: I agree, but I can't think of anything else to change it to. –SugaMumma_

_9:41pm: Graham's is 'Scruffy' Suits him too, he is getting a bit scruffy, needs to shave. –Emxo_

_Scruffy has been added to the conversation by Emxo_

_9:42pm: Hey Ladies! Em, I just read the chat. I hope whatever the result, you'll be happy. –Scruffy_

_9:43pm: There go my ovaries… Bye, Belle, I'm almost there! –WolfGirl_

_9:44pm: omfg, Em, I know I'm with Ty, but if that's 'Scruffy''s real pic, omg, panties-drop! –SugaMumma_

_9:45pm: HE'S MY HUGGIE! –Emxo_

_9:45pm: Rawr(; –SugaMumma_

_9:46pm: Maybe I should change my name to 'RedDelicious' y'kno out of 'The Annoying Orange' Cause Hey, theres enough of delicious me to go around ;) –Scruffy_

_Scruffy has changed their name to RedDelicious_

_9:50pn: omfg, LOL! –Emxo_

_9:52pm: Hey! Ruby's nickname is Red! –BlueEyedBeauty_

_9:53pm: Well, I am delish c; –WolfGirl_

_9:55pm: Imma keep calling him scruffy! Or even McSexy! He looks like a younger version of Ty –SugaMumma_

_9:56pm: Ty is my older brothers name –RedDelicious_

_RedDelicious has changed their name to McSexy_

_9:57pm: Waiting is SO boring! –Emxo_

_10:00pm: Belle and I are almost there! –WolfGirl_

_10:01pm: Graaaahaaaaam? –Emxo_

_10:02pm: Yes love? –McSexy_

_10:04pm: Will you be at school tomorrow, I might be there, Depends on how I'm feeling.. –Emxo_

_10:05pm: I might be, yeah, I have to go, Mum's calling me for chores .. bleh .. Talk later ladies ;) –McSexy_

_McSexy has left the chat_

_SugaMumma has changed their name to KittyKat_

_10:07pm: DETAILS WOMAN! –KittyKat_

_10:10pm: Gotta go Kate, Belle and Rubes are here c: –Emxo_

_Emxo has left the chat_

_10:12pm: Damn You Woman! –KittyKat_

Emma looked up at Ruby sat on her lap, she smiled and hugged her. "Hey there."

"You didn't think we'd leave you in bored did you?" Ruby whispered in her ear.

"No, of course not" Emma smiled.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?" Belle asked Mary-Margaret politely.

"I'll take her!" Emma got up, grabbing both girls hands. "Back in a minute, mum." Emma smiled, dragging the girls down the hall, leaving Mary-Margaret confused.

Emma's phone buzzed on the seat where she was sitting. "Oh, She must of dropped it." Mary-Margaret looked at it, flipping the cover open. She looked at it and saw the picture of Emma and Regina kissing as her lock screen, then looked at the notification on the screen.

"_1 New Message: Scruffy(;_

_Emma, love, Ty said he knew your sister kate, I just got off skype with him. Isn't that great, also big news…"_

The message cut off and Mary-Margaret put it on the seat again, closing the cover, not paying attention to the paper in the pocket of the case.

* * *

Emma groaned as Ruby pinned her to the wall of a supply closet. "A supply closet guy's really? W-We couldn't of found a vacant bed? This isn't TV, someone might actually check in here you kn-"

Ruby cut her off with a kiss, sliding her hand into the front of Emma's pants, rubbing her slit gently as Emma moaned against her lips.

"Em, why didn't you tell us you were with Regina? We would've supported you." Belle said as she kissed Ruby's neck.

"I-I was scared you'd h-hate me." Emma moaned as Ruby slipped two fingers deep into Emma, the heel of her hand rubbing against Emma's clit, she pushed off the wall, trying to get Ruby deeper. "p-pants, o-off.." Emma moaned as she buried her face in Ruby's neck.

Belle smiled, undoing Emma's jeans, pushing them down, along with her panties. Ruby got on her knee's and sucked on Emma's bundle of nerves, making the blonde arch her back "We could never hate you, Emma. We love you." Belle said as she kissed the blonde.

A few minutes later, Ruby's skilled fingers and mouth bought Emma to her climax. "I-I love you too." Emma moaned as she saw Ruby licking her fingers clean

* * *

Walking back into the waiting room, Emma smiled as she sat next to Mary-Margaret, pulling Belle onto her lap. "Oh, my phone." Emma smiled as she grabbed it.

"Yeah, it buzzed, but I didn't get it."

"Oh, s'just a message from Graham." Emma smiled, unlocking her phone, keeping the code hidden from the girls.

"_Emma, love, Ty said he knew your sister kate, I just got off skype with him. Isn't that great, also big news, Ty's coming home, for good, but he wants to keeps it hidden from Kate, a surprise, can you keep a secret?"_

Emma grinned, texting him back.

"_That's wonderful, can't wait to meet him in person. See you at school tomorrow. -Emxo"_

Emma put her phone in her pocket and looked at Ruby and Belle as they held hands and Emma hummed 'Addicted' Belle caught onto the tune and started to softly sing along.

"I'm so addicted to, all the things you do, when you're rolling round with me, inbetween my sheets." Ruby and Emma giggled as Belle blushed, Emma slid both her arms around Belle and smiled.

"You two are the best, seriously. I'm sorry you had to find out things through the note." Emma looked at Ruby and reached out, holding her hand.

"Mrs. Nolan?" The Doctor walked into the waiting room.

"That's me." Mary-Margaret said as she stood.

"The results are back, it appears Miss Swan is _not_ your daughter," the doctor informed them.

Emma stood quickly, keeping her arm around Belle so she wouldn't fall then walked over to Mary-Margaret. "Mum," Emma tried softly.

"Emma." Mary-Margaret wrapped her arms around Emma. "This changes nothing, I promise you."

"I love you mum. I'm sorry I haven't said it. I do, really." Emma tightened her arms around Mary-Margaret and laughed gently. "I couldn't of asked for a better adoptive family!"

Mary-Margaret pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Let's go home. C-can the girls stay over?"

"Oh, of course darling!" Mary-Margaret smiled.

Emma grinned. "Thanks for accepting .. me with them."

"Oh darling, you couldn't be more perfect the way you are."

* * *

Sitting on the floor in the lounge-room, Emma, Belle and Ruby were playing poker, with candy as the gambling instead of money. Kate was watching from the couch as she paid most of the attention to her laptop, waiting for a call from Ty to come through.

Emma put her feet across Ruby's lap, leaning back against the couch as she looked at her card. "Full house." Emma called, putting her cards down.

"Em, you're cheating, you gotta be." Ruby sighed, throwing her cards down.

"Oh, Ruby, it's just a game." Belle smiled, looking at the girls. "Lets play black-jack?"

"Okay, but I need to use the bathroom. Kate, do you wanna play this hand for me?" Emma asked as she got up.

"Sure, I'll deal." Kate smiled, sliding onto the floor, eating a piece of Emma's winnings. Belle handed her the cards and Kate checked her laptop, turning the sound up a bit a 'Let The Flames Begin' by Paramore started playing through her earphones.

Ruby took the earphones out and smiled. "I love this song."

"Ruby, you love Hayley Williams." Belle laughed.

"Oh, remember when she took up drumming cause there was a rumour Paramore's drummer was quitting." Emma said as she sat back down, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Yeah, shame it was a rumour." Ruby pouted.

Emma laughed and peeked at her cards then put on a poker face, looking at the girls. "What's the winnings?"

"The good candies." Ruby and Belle said at the same time.

Kate chuckled. "Okay, all candies in the middle then"

The girls pushed all the candy into the centre of them and Emma looked at Kate.

Kate smiled. "Hit or Sit, Ruby?"

"Hit."

Kate put a card down.

"Fuck me," Ruby hissed, throwing her cards.

Emma chuckled.

"Hit or Sit, Belle?" Kate looked at her.

"Sit." Belle smiled.

"Emma?" Kate looked at her.

"Hit." Emma grinned. Kate handed her a card. "Sit!"

Kate looked at her cards. "Sitting." She put her cards down to show she had '20.'

Belle put hers out to show '21.' "Black-Jack" Belle grinned.

"Y'all suck." Emma sighed, pushing her cards away and grabbing a piece of candy that she knew Belle wouldn't like and unwrapped it, pupping it in her mouth.

"Bullshit, anyone?" Ruby said as she shuffled the cards, a smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

"Night Kate, Night Ty." Emma said, standing from the living room floor, waving goodbye to Ty through the webcam.

"Goodnight, Emma." Ty smiled.

"Buh-bye ovaries." Ruby growled.

"How much does he look like Graham." Belle smiled, walking upstairs with the girls.

"Yeah, I know." Emma nodded, closing the door behind them. Emma took her jacket off and hung it on the chair in front of her desk and she sighed. "Hey, Belle?"

"Mhm?" Belle looked at her, undoing her dress.

"Will you help me study? I've missed too much school." Emma sighed.

"Of course, Em, will you be going tomorrow?" Belle smiled, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I think I should." Emma nodded.

Emma's eyes drifted to Ruby as the girl unzipped her jacket, revealing a sports bra. "I-I.. Belle's in the middle!" Emma jumped onto the left side of the bed, putting her phone on charge.

Belle crawled into the middle and pulled the blankets over herself and Emma and Ruby climbed in on the other side of Belle, smiling. "Night ladies." Ruby grinned.

"Night Red, night Beauty." Emma smiled.

Belle giggled making the other two giggle also.

* * *

_**Soooooo... What'd you think?(: Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So, I've decided to go a little different from the old story, making Emma NOT their child and all, it's **_**MY _story, if you don't like it, you can go (:  
_**Enjoy.

_P.S. Say thank you too 'Ash M. Knight' cause she BETA'd and she's amazing (Love you volcano xXx)_

_I know this ones pretty long, but the others will go back to 6ish thousand._

* * *

_Emma looked around. She was under the bridge. She sighed, walking over to where she and Regina used to sit, running her hand over a wooden beam. She looked at the engraving of a heart with '_**_R+E_**_' written inside it._

* * *

**_-Friday-_**

**T**ossing over in her sleep, Emma frowned. She woke and saw it was seven. She got up quietly and grabbed a towel, walking into the bathroom. Turning the shower on she got undressed, then stepped under the hot water.

As she was washing her hair, she heard the bathroom door open. She peeked her head out and smiled slightly as she saw Belle. "Hey, I was gonna wake you both after my shower." She bit her lip as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and washed the soap off her body, then looked back at Belle who was crying. "Belle, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm pregnant Emma.. I'm about 8 weeks." Belle looked at the blonde as Emma pulled her into the shower, not caring that she had a shirt on still.

"hey, hey, shh, who's is it?" Emma asked, running her fingers through Belle's hair, kissing her forehead.

"I was raped." Belle whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me or Ruby? We would of come straight to you, Belle. No matter what, you know we would've, babe… You're completely sure?"

"I took a test when I was home. No one else was there. It came up positive, then another came up positive, then the third… That's three yes's Emma."

"Woah, honey, shh... It'll be okay. No matter what, I'm here for you, and Ruby's here for you. I promise, Belle, I'm not going anywhere." Emma took the long shirt off that Belle wore to bed and threw it in the laundry hamper and ran her fingers through Belle's hair. "You're in here now, so you may as well shower." Emma kissed her gently and hugged her. "Shower. I'll get changed and wake Ruby. She'll be in soon."

Belle nodded slowly and started washing her hair.

Emma quickly dried and went into the room, shaking Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, babe, Belle needs you."

Ruby woke up quickly and looked at Emma. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Belle's upset. She needs you. Be there for her. I just need to talk to mum."

Ruby nodded, getting up and going into the bathroom. Emma walked downstairs. Tying her hair back, she looked at Mary-Margaret. "Hey, Mum, how many spare rooms do we have here?"

"Three or four spare, why?" Mary-Margaret looked at her, confused.

"Belle's in urgent need of somewhere to stay, and I thought I'd ask if it were okay if she stayed here for a while." Emma looked at her mother sadly and then looked down. "Her dad will kill her if he finds out, not that he pays any attention to her."

"Emma, what's going on?" the brunette said firmly, leaving no room for beating around the bush.

"Belle's... I love her and don't want her hurt. Please mum, please, can she stay here?" Emma said quickly.

"I assume Ruby will want to be here for Belle and yourself." Mary-Margaret looked at the stairs as Ruby came running down them, fully dressed, her hair dripping as she pulled her shoes on. Emma looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I.. I need a bit of air." Ruby opened the door and ran out.

"Fucks sake." Emma hissed and ran up the stairs, going into her bathroom. She saw Belle on the shower floor, and turned the shower off before picking Belle up and carrying her into the room. Laying her on the bed, she pulled the blanket over her and laid with her. "Belle, baby, talk to me."

"R-Ruby said she wasn't ready. It's her last year of school, Emma. She said she doesn't want this so early in life." Belle cried into Emma's chest.

"Woah, woah, honey, I'm not going anywhere. I asked Mary-Margaret if you could stay here for a bit, she said yes... I think, but I'm not leaving you, babe. I can't lose you as well as Regina, but that's Ruby's loss, if she can't handle this, she can't handle much else. I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Emma."

Emma kissed Belle's forehead and got up slowly. "I know you might not feel like it, but, we're in all the same classes today, So, you and me, we're gonna go to school. We're gonna act like nothing's wrong. Then we're gonna go to your place, grab some stuff, bring it back here and we're gonna relax." Emma said firmly and Belle just smiled and nodded.

"The only time I won't go to school Emma, is when I'm dead."

"That's my girl!" Emma said, beaming. "Get dressed. I'm gonna call Ruby and tell her not to tell anyone; I don't want you getting annoyed with questions. Okay?"

Belle nodded and smiled. "Thanks EmBear."

Emma smiled and grabbed her phone, walking out and closing the door being her, dialing Ruby's number.

"_Hello?" _Ruby's voice came through, Emma frowned as it sounded like she'd been crying.

"Ruby, Hun, I know you probably don't want to talk right now, but please, don't tell anyone about Belle. Please."

"_I won't, and please, tell Belle I'm sorry."_

"I will. I guess I'll see you around. Are you coming today?"

"_No, I already told Granny I felt sick, so I'm just gonna stay home."_

Emma sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Alright, I'll talk later then."

Emma put her phone in her pocket and walked back into the room to see Belle brushing her hair. Emma smiled and went up behind her, shifting the hair off her neck, she pressed a kiss to Belle's shoulder and whispered. "You always look beautiful."

Belle smiled with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. She turned, stepping on her tippy-toes, and kissed Emma gently. "Will you finish my hair?"

"How do you want it?"

"A braid, like you had on Friday." Belle smiled.

"Kate did that for me, lets go down to the kitchen, she's down there now, I saw her when I was on the phone to Ruby." Emma took Belle's hand and grabbed their backpacks, walking downstairs with her.

"What did Ruby say?" Belle looked up at Emma gently.

"Say about what?" Kate asked as she passed Emma a coffee when they walked into the kitchen.

Emma looked at Belle who nodded, letting her know it was okay to tell her. "Belle's pregnant." Emma said softly as she sipped her coffee.

Kate coughed and looked at the two girls. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about the other night, Belle? Before Ruby walked in?"

Belle nodded slowly.

"So, your girlfriend's a slut too. Nice one, Emma." Jaxon said from the kitchen doorway.

"You're just jealous because I have a beautiful girlfriend and all you get is your hand, late at night." Emma snapped. "Fucking Butt-Pirate." Emma growled and downed her coffee. "Come on, Belle, I'll buy you breakfast at the diner."

Kate burst into laughed and Mary-Margaret looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Jaxon, get too your room. You're grounded; no music, no phone, no internet for a week."

"Well, that sucks." Jaxon sighed, walking up the stairs.

Kate kept giggling, then stood. "Eat up girls. I'll give you a lift too school."

"Oh, Kate, can you braid Belle's hair, please?" Emma looked at her smiling softly as she sat in Kate's seat.

"Sure, sit down sweetie." Kate smiled at Belle.

Belle sat beside Emma and watched the blonde eat.

"Emma, slow down; you might choke." Belle pouted.

Emma stopped mid-chew and looked at Belle. She leaned over, kissing her passionately.

"Emma," Kate laughed.

Emma swallowed her mouthful and grinned innocently. "What?"

Belle wiped her mouth and shook her head smiling, then sat up straight as Kate started doing her hair.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Kate." Emma smiled at her, getting out of Kate's SUV and holding her hand out for Belle.

"Bye girls. Have a good day." Kate drove off as Emma and Belle walked into the school grounds.

Emma linked her fingers with Belle's and kissed the girls hand, smiled. "Hey, Mary-Margaret gives me money for school each day I go, but.. I want you to have half of it. You're going to need to save up for... things for the future," Emma said as she stopped walking, pulling Belle to stand in front of her. "We'll buy a money tin and put half of the money in it, okay? I'll buy you lunch at school each day."

"Emma, if you give me money, what will you get smokes with? I don't want you getting mad like last time you tried to quit."

"Trust me, there's plenty." Emma smiled. "I already put today's half in my room, so, we can go and buy a money tin this afternoon. You're my girl, Belle. I'll treat you like a princess, 'cause you are one." Emma smiled, kissing her girlfriend.

"Girls, next time I have to tell you's to stop kissing, I'll suspend you, got it?" Mr. Gold snapped at them.

Belle looked up at him and slowly nodded. "S-Sorry Mr. Gold." She looked down.

"Miss Swan, I've heard no complaints from your teachers since Monday. What are you planning?" He frowned.

"I haven't been here, Sir, I was in hospital."

"Fair enough." He nodded, walking off.

Emma sighed, looking at Belle. "I need a drink. Can I get you anything?"

"A water, please?" Belle smiled up at her.

"Sure thing, cutie. Go to first class. I'll bring it in." Emma smiled, kissing Belle's forehead.

Belle nodded, letting go of Emma's hand and smiled at her. "You sure you don't want me to come with you? That way if you're late, you won't get in as much trouble 'cause I was with you, and I'm a goody-goody," Belle chuckled.

"I'm not getting you in trouble, Belle. Now go, or I'll tan your hide." Emma grinned with a wink and walked towards the tuck-shop.

Belle shook her head, smiling as she walked into the building.

* * *

Belle was looking out the window because she already finished most of her work in the ten minutes the teacher handed it to them, but she was bought out of her thoughts by the teacher yelling. "Miss Swan, you are fifteen minute's late. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I got thirsty and had to get Belle a drink." Emma walked in, sitting in the vacant spot beside Belle, handing her the bottle of water.

"Hurry up and settle in; you've got a lot of work to catch up on." Mr. Woods frowned.

"No I don't. Belle bought me my homework." Emma said, putting paper on her desk along with her folder. "Most of it's done, there's a few I couldn't do." Emma shrugged as the teacher came over, looking through her work.

"Well, Miss French, it seems you've made a better student out of Miss Swan." Mr. Woods smiled at Belle.

"I did nothing; Emma did it all without my help." Belle said as she sipped her water and looked up at the teacher. "Emma needs today's work, though, Sir."

Mr Woods took Emma's homework and placed it on his desk before bringing back today's work booklet. "There you go, Emma. Catch up." He smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Belle's pen, starting to do her work as the teacher walked away. She was concentrating too, till she felt Belle's hand on her thigh, Emma looked at Belle as she nudged her booklet forward, letting Emma copy, in her own words, the work.

Emma shook her head and nudged Belle's book back, then continued to do her work. She rested her hand on Belle's and bound their fingers. When she looked up, she saw Mr. Woods watching her intently. Emma rolled her eyes and huffed, letting go of Belle's hand, then stood up, taking her book up to the teacher and leaned against his table, pointing to a question. "Sir, I don't understand this. I read the book, but, well, this questions wrong." Emma frowned.

Mr. Woods leaned forward, grabbing the book they were reading in class and looked at Emma. "What page?"

"216, Sir." Mr Woods flipped through the book and read it over, then looked at Emma's work booklet and nodded, grabbing her pen, he changed the question and handed the pan back. She smiled softly and grabbed her booklet, walking back to her desk. Sitting beside Belle again, she looked at her and pointed to her booklet and whispered. "Is this right?" Emma asked as she wrote the answer down.

Belle leaned over, looking at Emma's work and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, babe, it's correct."

Emma beamed and closed the booklet when she finished and grabbed Belle's hand, gently swinging their arms between their chairs.

Belle smiled, binding their fingers once more.

The bell rang and Emma put Belle's pen back in her pencil-case and stood, putting her booklet on top of Belle's and picked up their back-packs, grabbing them both. "You take the booklets to the teacher, I'll wait outside the door." Emma smiled.

Belle grabbed the books and nodded, watching Emma walk out before she went up to the teachers desk. She was about to walk off when Mr. Woods called her back. Turning to look at him, she rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Mr .Woods?"

"What's going on with Miss Swan?" Mr Woods asked as he stacked the booklets in a cupboard.

"Well, she was the last person to be with Regina before she passed away, her life's just been turned upside down."

"That's why she hasn't been here?" Mr Woods asked.

"Well, she's been in hospital, but don't say I told you anything. In-fact, don't tell her you asked about her. I just got her to come today. I don't want her leaving again." Belle looked at him.

Mr. Woods nodded. "Of course, Miss French. You better get to your next class - warning bell will be going soon."

Belle nodded and opened the door. Walking out, she saw Emma looking at her phone and slapped her ass, making Emma yelp. "Come on, babe, don't want to be late for home ec." Belle smiled, grabbing Emma's vacant hand and walking with her.

"Kate massaged me, asking if you wanted her to take you too appointments and stuff."

"Give her my number, or tell her too IM me, but say yes." Belle smiled, pulling Emma up the back of the room and sitting at a vacant table with her.

Emma nodded, quickly sending the text and putting her phone away. As the teacher walked in, Emma groaned loudly and everyone looked at her.

"Problem, Miss Swan?" the teacher asked.

"Where's Mrs. Abell? Why are you here?" Emma said as she looked over at the substitute teacher.

"She's in a meeting." Mrs. McKay smirked. "I'm sure we can get along for an hour."

"You said that last time, and I almost threw you through a window," Emma mumbled, causing a few people that heard to giggle.

"SILENCE!" Mrs. McKay's voice boomed.

"Ah, fuck me," Emma muttered.

Belle leaned over and whispered. "Tonight, if you want, I will."

Emma looked at her, blushing darkly.

"Something you want too say, Miss French?" Mrs. McKay looked at the two girls.

"Yeah, what's the special at the tuck-shop today?" The class burst into laughter and Emma looked at her girlfriend, her jaw dropping.

"Miss French!" A voice hissed from the doorway.

Emma looked at the door quickly and beamed. "Oh, thank God! A sane teacher!"

"Miss Swan!" Mrs. Abell looked at the two. "Both of you, grab your bags and come with me."

Emma jumped off her chair and grabbed her bad as well as Belle's, then took her hand. The class 'ohh'd' as they walked out with Mrs. Abell.

When they followed her to the stairwell, Mrs. Abell stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at the girls. "What Belle said I guess would have definitely come out of Emma's mouth."

Belle and Emma broke into giggles and Emma hugged the teacher. "Hey Miss, don't scare us like that again."

Mrs Abell smiled, and shook her head as Emma grabbed Belle's hand again. "Where's Lucas today?"

"O-Oh, uh, Ruby's home.. s-sick." Emma looked down.

"Right, okay, well, you two, come with me. I need your help. Plus, I know that teacher's a bitch." Mrs. Abell smiled at Emma and they began walking down the stairs.

"I'm hungry." Belle pouted at Emma.

Emma grabbed a ten dollar note from her pocket. "Go to the tuck-shop and get something to eat and grab a Cadbury bar and a pack of skittles - oh, and a DC."

Belle nodded and looked at the teacher. "Do you want anything?"

"Emma just ordered for me. She knows me too well." Emma swapped the note for a twenty and put the ten back in her pocket. "If a teacher grabs your attention, just say you're doing it for me; they'll believe you."

Belle nodded and smiled at the two before walking towards the tuck-shop.

"Oh, Miss French, we'll be in the teacher's lounge," Mrs. Abell called after her. Belle nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Walking into the teacher's lounge, Belle saw Emma, walked straight over to her, and kissed her cheek. "Skittles?"

"Of course. They're mine." Emma grinned, turning to Belle and grabbing the skittles from the top pocket of Belle's blouse. "You look great in my clothes; have I told you that?" Emma chuckled and Belle blushed.

"Where's Mrs. Abell?" Belle asked as she sat the Diet Coke and Cadbury bar on a near-by table. She unwrapped the top of her wrap and bit into it.

"Just gone to get some paper she needs copied. She asked me to watch the machine for her," Emma said, pointing too the photo-copier.

Belle looked around and saw the room, empty except for the two of them, and smiled. She leaned up, kissing Emma passionately.

"Wow. That's not something I thought I'd see," Mrs. Abell said as she walked over too them.

Belle blushed as she bit into her wrap again and Emma just licked her lips with a grin. "Sorry, Mrs. Abell." Belle cleared her throat.

The teacher laughed softly and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I knew you's were a couple, I just never noticed until now."

"Belle's a great person, Nicole," Emma said, looking at the teacher.

"Oh, Em, I almost forgot." Belle grabbed the change out of her pocket and held it out for Emma. Emma took it and slid it into her pocket with a smile.

"Emma, did they finish copying yet?"

"Ten to go," Emma said as she poured some skittles into her mouth.

Mrs. Abell nodded and sat down, sipping the diet coke. "Thanks for this." She said, gesturing to the chocolate and the drink.

"Well, gotta get something for you; you saved my ass from getting into another fight with that bi-" Emma looked up as the door opened.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Mr. Gold frowned as he walked over to the girls and the teacher.

"Mrs. Abell is our teacher." Emma looked up at the head-teacher as he leaned on his cane.

"Then why aren't you in the classroom?"

"They're helping me with the paperwork. Did you really expect me to leave the most trouble making student without a supervisor?" Mrs. Abell said as she grabbed the papers out of the photo-copier and put another sheet in to be copied.

"No, I suppose not, but, I say, it'd just give me a chance to suspend her, or even expel her if she did one more thing wrong." He smirked at her and walked out again.

Emma sighed, clenching her fist and unclenching it continuously.

Belle put her hand on Emma's shoulder, kissing her cheek and whispered against her ear. "Calm down, or I wont stay over tonight."

Emma looked at her as if she just threatened a life. She did... Emma's sex life.

"Damn you," Emma said sarcastically and kissed Belle's forehead.

Belle smirked and finished off her wrap and put the rubbish in the bin as she sat at the table near Mrs. Abell.

"So, Mrs Ab-" Belle started.

"You can call me Nicole when no one else is around; Emma always does." Mrs. Abell smiled as she cut Belle off.

Belle nodded and cleared her throat. "I want to thank you, for saving Emma. Again." Belle smiled. "If she got kicked out of school, I'd be alone. Ruby and I had a fight and she hasn't spoken to me since this morning, and I don't think she'll talk to me for a while longer." Belle looked at her hands, twisting her fingers nervously.

Emma walked up behind her, putting her hands on Belle's shoulders. "Hey, I said I'd be here for you no matter what. Why do you think I haven't gotten into trouble yet today?" Emma smiled.

"Yes, but Emma, it's like when you said you'd quit smoking. You were fine for a few days, but what if you get mad and just... do something wrong without thinking?" Belle said as she looked up at Emma.

Emma opened her mouth, then closed it. "You're right. I'm sorry, but I am trying, Belle. I said I'm not leaving, and I mean it, for you and-" Emma didn't know how to say anything about the child without the teacher finding out.

"I know Emma." Belle smiled and grabbed Emma's hand, kissing it. "I know what you meant when you dropped off the sentence, too."

Emma sighed in relief and sat next to Belle, kissing her cheek.

"Is there something I should know about, girls? Is something going on that will need an adult knowing?" Mrs. Abell looked at them.

"We'll tell you, just... not yet." Emma smiled softly.

Emma's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"_1 new text: Sexyman (:_

_Hey, are you at school? I found out some BIG news that I have to tell you in person."_

Emma unlocked her phone and quickly texted him back.

"_Meet you down at the tree at the back field at lunch. Got some news for you, too."_

Emma smiled, locking her phone and grabbing Belle's hand. She frowned, looking in Belle's eyes for a second. "This isn't easy to say, so, I'll text it, but don't say anything about me chickening out, okay?"

Belle looked at her nervously and slowly nodded. "Okay Em."

Emma grabbed her phone. Unlocking it again, she opened up Instant Messenger and began typing.

_11:40am: Belle, I love you, a lot, more then a lot, you come in second to my love for Regina and I know she's gone and that I should be getting over her, but that's gonna take time, but you, I love you. I know we're young, and you may think I'm just doing this cause I'm rebounding from Regina, but I'm not, Belle, I want to marry you, one day, cause you bring out the best in me, you're so sweet and special, and beautiful.. (Inside and out (: ) –Emxo_

Belle looked at her phone as it buzzed, and she was about to unlock it, but Emma grabbed it. "I'm not done yet, I just maxed on size capacity."

Belle nodded. "Okay, I won't look." Emma placed it back on the table and began typing on her phone again

_11:50am: You make every day without Regina, bearable, I didn't intend on coming back the day of the funeral, I didn't want to be alive, but when you held me, I felt like part of my heart was healing already, what I'm trying to say is, will you be mine? I mean, will you marry me? Not straight away, but, will you agree to be engaged to be engaged? Does that make sense? –Emxo_

As Emma pushed Belle's phone back too her, it buzzed and Emma got up quickly. "I-I need a smoke." She grabbed them from her back-pack and grabbed a lighter from her bra and walked out, clutching her phone as she saw Belle reading the messages.

Emma sat behind the building lighting her smoke as she kept her phone unlocked, she was watching the icon that said Belle was writing.

_11:55am: I don't think you're rebounding from Regina. I think you're amazing Emma, I love you too, I do, so much, and I thank you for suggesting this, but, what about when I have the baby, Emma, we're young, and Yes, I've already planned on having it and raising it. –BlueEyedBeauty_

Emma almost chocked on her smoke when she got the reply, her eyes scanning her phone as she read.

_11:57am: I want to raise it with you, I love you Belle. –Emxo_

_11:58am: Come back inside and kiss me, I'm saying yes to your proposal to propose. –BlueEyedBeauty_

Emma quickly finished her smoke and buried it in the garden with her boot and went inside, walking over to Belle. She ignored Mrs. Abell as she passionately kissed Belle.

"I love you." Belle smiled, cupping Emma's cheek.

"That must have been some text. I thought you were breaking up with her," Mrs Abell chuckled.

"So did I," Belle said, hitting Emma's arm. "What did I say about scaring me?" Belle stood, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're cute when you're angry." Emma grinned and took a big step back.

Belle rolled her eyes and huffed, turning away.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You told me not to." Emma pouted. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Big love." Belle said, turning too Emma.

"Here?"

Belle nodded, crossing her arms.

Emma shrugged, pulling Belle so close their bodies were touching. Then she kissed her, wrapping her arms around Belle as she dropped her hands to Emma's waist.

Running her tongue over Belle's bottom lip, Emma connected their tongues as soon as she felt Belle's mouth open slightly.

They completely forgot where they were and who was in the room. It was only the two of them as their tongues danced together.

Mrs. Abell cleared her throat and bought the girls back to reality. Belle looked down and blushed, resting her hands on Emma's chest, her head resting in the crook of Emma's neck as Emma smiled, her heart racing. The bell dinged, bringing them back to the real world, and Emma sighed.

"Thanks for getting us out of class, Nicole. I'll see you in science." Emma smiled softly and grabbed their stuff in one hand and grabbed Belle's hand with her other, walking out with her girlfriend.

* * *

Walking down to the tree they always sat at, Emma looked at Belle with a smile as they saw Graham waiting under the tree. Emma stopped and whispered in Belle's ear. "I don't have to kiss him. The deal, I can call it off."

"I forgot about that, but, a deal is a deal Emma. You don't back out. I don't mind; I know it means nothing." Belle smiled.

Emma took a breath and nodded. Belle was right; she only had friendly feelings for Graham, nothing more. She loved Belle, loved Regina, _loved_ Ruby. She did Love Ruby, but since she hurt Belle, her heart broke for her girlfriend, She loved Belle more then Ruby. Sure, they'd stay friends, but she didn't love Ruby the way she used to.

Stopping in front of Graham, she smiled. "So, what's the big news?" She asked.

"Ty, tomorrow."

"For real?" Graham nodded. "That's great Graham." Emma smiled.

Graham smiled nervously. "No… Well, yes, it is, but, no..."

"What's wrong?" Belle asked as she swung her and Emma's hand back and forth slowly.

"I told him Emma was my girlfriend. I just blurted it out cause he was calling me gay." Graham reached behind him out and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"But he knows me. I've met him. He knows I've got Belle as my girlfriend."

"What happened to Ruby?" Graham asked, forgetting his problem for the time being.

"Had a fight, it's me and Belle."

"Right, well, uhm, I was hoping you'd let me take a picture of us." Graham chewed his lip nervously.

"Uh, sure, but how about Belle takes it why we hug or something?" Emma looked at him.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a peck on the lips for the picture, that's all."

"That's why you asked for the kiss?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, cause I know you have Belle and all, and I'd never ask for anything more. Plus, I kinda have a thing for the blonde in gym class."

"Oh, not a problem." Emma grinned. "Is that okay with you, Belle?"

Belle nodded with a smile and grabbed her phone out. "I'll IM it to you when I take it."

"We're gonna need more than one... Uh... Can you both meet me at my place this afternoon? I was thinking, a few different changes of clothes so he'll think it's been happening for a while."

"Okay," Emma and Belle said at the same time.

"But one for now," Emma said. "With the school in the background so it'll look like we're public and all."

Belle nodded and Graham went to stand, but Emma straddled him, making him stay sitting, she smiled. "One kiss, that's all."

Graham nodded.

Emma leaned in, capturing his lips in a soft slow kiss, and as soon as she heard the phone shutter, she smiled and got up, wiping her lips and lighting a smoke. She looked at the picture and sent it to Graham as Belle grabbed a drink from her bag and handed it too Emma. Emma smiled, kissing Belle softly before sipping the water.

* * *

"Mum, me and my friends are gonna do homework up in my room," Graham said as he grabbed three bottles of water and a bear-claw from the kitchen.

An 'mhm' was heard from his mother as she didn't look up from her computer and Graham led the girls up too his room.

"Belle, sit down baby." Emma smiled at her as she sat on the bed, laying back as if she owned the place.

Graham awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed as Belle leaned against Emma, cuddling up too her. "You make a cute couple."

Emma grinned. "So we keep getting told." She kissed Belle and smiled.

Graham grabbed Belle's phone and took a picture of the kiss for them and Belle looked up as she heard the shutter snap. "Hey!"

"It was your phone, I didn't send it no where. I thought you'd like the moment captured." Graham smiled.

Emma chuckled and rubbed Belle's back.

"Pass me your camera, Graham." Graham got up and grabbed the camera off the desk, and handed it too Belle. "Lay down with Emma and put your arm around her." He did as he was told and Emma leaned against him, resting her head on his chest.

Belle took a few pictures and smiled.

"Uh, Graham, take your shirt off and let Emma wear it." Belle bit her lip and Emma sat up so Graham could get his shirt off, she then undid her own and grabbed Graham's shirt and changed into his. Doing a few buttons up, she straddled him and pinned his hands above his head and Belle took a pictured and giggled.

The door opened suddenly and Emma jumped off Graham. "Graham, what are you doing?"

"Drama project, for Emma. Domestic violence," he lied. Emma changed her shirt back to her own and smiled.

"Sorry Elise, but you don't have to worry about him doing anything with me. I'm taken." Emma smiled.

Graham's mother nodded. "Graham, clean your room. You have girls over."

"Yes mum," he groaned.

Elise left, closing the door behind her.

"Nice lying." Emma smirked.

"Oh, quiet, you." Graham stood. "You should go; she'll be back in five to check again."

Emma nodded and smiled softly. "Bye, Graham."

"Oh, Emma, what was your news?"

"Oh, Belle and I are engaged to be engaged." Emma grinned. "But no one is allowed to know yet, so shh." She walked out and Belle Beamed, putting the camera on the bed and followed her out.

* * *

Huffing, Emma put a box on the floor in her room and looked at Belle. "This better not be another box of shoes."

"What if it is?" Belle giggled.

Emma rolled her eyes and opened the box and sighed, looking at the clothes. "You're lucky." Emma smirked, crawling up the bed and kissing Belle.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Belle smiled, scooping another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

Emma chuckled and looked at her girlfriend, then shook her head smiling. "Oh, I got something when you were in your room."

"What?" Belle raised an eyebrow.

Emma grabbed her back-pack and pulled out a money safe that needed a pin to open it. "All we gotta do is remember four or six numbers, which you get too choose." Emma tapped the tip of Belle's nose, causing her too giggle.

"You're so sweet Emma. A-Are you sure you want to do this?"

Emma smiled, placing a hand on Belle's stomach. "I'm sure." She kissed Belle again and rubbed her thumb over her girlfriend's tummy.

Belle grinned and grabbed her phone, unlocking it she opened the note-pad and typed in four numbers - _'3724' - _and handed the phone to Emma.

"What's that?"

Belle pressed her lips to Emma's and whispered. "e-s-b-f"

"Emma Swan, Belle French. You're adorable." Emma smiled.

"What are you two doing?" Came a voice from the door.

Emma groaned and looked over at Jaxon. "Aren't you grounded?" She hissed.

"Mum let me out on good behaviour." He smirked.

"You smell like pot." Belle grimaced at the smell wandering into the room.

"That's why you went out? I thought you said you were going to Derek's!" Mary-Margaret's voice called out.

"I did. I didn't say what we were doing, though." Jaxon rolled his eyes and Emma got up, shutting her door and walking back over to the bed, typing the new pin into the safe and smiling at Belle.

When Emma put a few notes in there, Belle's eyes widened. "How much did you just put in there?"

"Three hundred, why?"

"Emma! Where did you get that?"

"Money left over from my job over Christmas and 200 left over from today and last Friday." Emma shrugged as she closed the safe,

Belle typed the password in and grinned as it opened. "We have our own thing." Belle clapped happily.

"We have us; that's our thing." Emma smiled softly. "Now, come on, help me put our stuff away properly."

Belle nodded and they got up, unpacking boxes and putting their clothes and other things away.

* * *

Looking around the room, Emma frowned. "Maybe I should rearrange the room," Emma said as she looked over at Belle who was sitting on the bed with Emma's laptop.

"If you want." Belle shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she started clearing stuff off the bedside table and sitting it on the bed beside Belle.

"Reading up about pregnancy. I want to be prepared, Emma." Belle looked at her briefly then back at the laptop.

"Well, why don't you ask Kate? She is kinda still going through things with A-J." Emma smiled as she moved the bedside table away from the wall and pushed it too the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked from the doorway.

"Rearranging. Wanna help?"

"She does this when she's nervous." Belle explained as Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I don't… Oh I so do." Emma smiled, shaking her head.

"Sure." Kate shrugged, helping Emma move everything. "What are you reading, Belle?"

"50 Shades Of Grey." Emma smirked.

"I Am Not!" Belle blushed. "I'm reading about pregnancy."

"I still have some books from when I was pregnant with A-J. Want to read them?"

Belle looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I also have 50 Shades Of Grey" Kate smirked causing Belle to blush.

"Stupid question Kate. Of course she'd rather read a book then stare at a laptop screen for hours."

"Belle, how about putting on some music? It'll make this all feel faster, then as soon as Em and I are done here, I'll get those books, okay?"

Belle beamed and opened up Emma's iTunes, before Emma could say anything 'Only Hope' started playing. She stopped and looked at the laptop as a tear fell.

"Change the playlist, please."

Belle nodded and put a random playlist on and Emma wiped her tear and continued moving stuff around. Kate helped her, and Belle grabbed her hand as Emma she walked past the bed. "I love you, Em."

"I love you, too." Emma smiled, kissing Belle's forehead. Belle smiled softly and let Emma's hand go slowly. Emma leaned on the bed, pressing her lips to Belle's gently. "I mean it, Belle; I do love you."

Belle smiled at her and kissed her lips quickly. "Help Kate. She's not rearranging everything by herself, lazy woman."

"I'm not lazy." Emma pouted as she pushed the bed with Belle on it against a wall.

"Show off." Belle muttered and skipped over the song that was playing.

"What'd you say?" Emma looked at her, hands on her hips.

"I called you a show off." Belle smirked.

Emma leaned over, peppering her girlfriends face in light kisses. Belle squealed, "Kate, help!"

"But you guy's are so cute!" Kate laughed.

"Take it back, Belle," Emma mumbled between kisses.

"Okay, Okay, I take it back!" Belle squirmed, laughing.

Emma stood and grinned, walking back over to Kate and helping her move the bookshelf. "Emma, you've just got crap on this. Why don't you get books?"

"Why do I need books when Belle has a ton and will read them to me when I can't sleep?" Emma smiled.

"What are you gonna do with all these trinkets and stuff?" Belle asked when she picked up a dragon one and looked at it.

"They can go on my desk. I never use it. I just charge my laptop on it." Emma shrugged.

"Alright, where's this going?" Kate asked the blonde.

"Oh, over against that wall." Emma pointed to the vacant spot near the door. "Wait, we should move the computer desk down a bit." Emma walked over and pushed it a few inches from where it was then began pushing the bookshelf. "Kate, help me spin it?"

Kate nodded and grabbed the other side and spun it then slid it's back against the wall.

Emma looked around the room and smiled. "Looks like more space."

"Emma, I'm not cleaning your room again if it gets messy." Belle frowned as she began moving the stuff off the bookshelf and neatly setting it all over the computer desk.

"I didn't ask you to do it last time. You just started cleaning." Emma smirked and walked up behind her as she slid her arms around Belle, kissing her shoulder. She grabbed a picture frame from a drawer in the bedside table and put it on the middle shelf of her computer desk.

Belle looked up at the picture and smiled. "The day you and I went to the park when Ruby was sick. I-I thought you got rid of it." She turned to the blonde, looking up into her beautiful green eyes. Emma looked into the blue eyes before her and she smiled, kissing Belle lightly on the lips.

"Get rid of it? It was one of the best days of my life. We got ice-cream, had a water fight, then went swimming in a secluded area. What could be better?" Emma grinned

"Don't forget I got sick from swimming and the water fight."

"But I stayed with you till you were better." Emma smiled as she grabbed Belle's hands, binding their fingers.

"No more swimming in the middle of winter." Belle grinned as she kissed Emma's cheek.

"Not no more, no, I don't want you getting sick."

"You're such a dork, Emma." Kate laughed.

"Mummy, Mummy!" A-J called as she ran into the room. Kate put her arms out and A-J jumped up, hugging her.

As Kate positioned her on her hip, she looked at the girls. "I'll leave you two be. I'll bring those books in later, Belle." Kate smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Kate." Emma smiled at her as Kate closed the door after walking out. Emma looked at the bed and smiled, kissing Belle softly before letting her go. "Go sit down. I'll keep putting stuff away."

Belle nodded and sat back on the bed as Emma walked over, picking things up off the bed and putting them in the right places.

* * *

Emma sat on the couch watching TV. Belle cuddled against her, reading a book, both with a blanket across their laps. Emma sighed, kissing Belle's forehead. "You hungry, babe?"

"I little. Wanna go for a walk to get something?"

"Sure, hang on. I'll just go ask Mary-Margaret." Emma smiled, getting up as Belle dropped her feet to the floor to stop herself from falling into the vacant area where Emma was sitting. She grinned up at Emma as Emma smiled back and walked into the kitchen. "Stop whatever you're planning for dinner. Belle and I are hungry right now. How about we all go out?"

Mary-Margaret looked over at Emma and smiled. "You're cheery today. I think that's a great idea."

"I want to thank you, for letting Belle stay here. I know that you probably weren't expecting a new house-guest so soon after getting another daughter, but, uh-"

"Emma, it's fine." The brunette smiled and sipped her drink. "Go tell Kate we're all going out. I'll call your father and tell him to meet us there when he gets off work."

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Mary-Margaret. "Thank you!" Emma grabbed her phone out of her pocket and walked back into the lounge-room, smiling as she sat beside Belle again. Belle leaned against her, not taking her eyes off the book as Emma began typing quickly on her phone.

"What's going on?"

"Just asking Kate something." Emma shrugged and Kate ran downstairs, looking at the blonde.

"We're seriously going out? All of us?" Emma nodded and Kate grinned. "Thank God Jaxon's working. Last time we went out as a family, he got caught making out with a waitress. We haven't been anywhere since."

"When Emma and I went out one day, we went to IHOP, and you know how they call out 'Party of whatever' when your tables ready?"

Kate nodded.

"Well, Emma mimicked the lady's voice and grabbed the microphone after Ruby and I started walking too the table with the lady, and said. 'Mexican party of 47, your table is now ready,' then caught up to us. You should've see everyone looking around. It was funny."

Kate laughed, looking at Emma. "You're a goose."

Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist.

"Oh, remember when we went to Krispy Kreme's?" Belle looked at her and rose an eyebrow as if to say 'Which time?' and Emma smirked. "I just got my drivers license and we just pulled out of the drive-thru and I got pulled over by the cops, so I was like, 'Fuck'. I pulled over out of the drive-way and looked at the box of doughnuts and smirked as the cop tapped on my window. I looked at Belle and as I put my window down, the cop was like, 'You have any idea why I pulled you over?' It was too good to resist, so I pointed to the box and was like, 'You could smell 'em, couldn't yah?' The look on his face was priceless!" Emma laughed.

Kate broke into another fit of laughter and nodded.

"I remember this one time when I was in Australia with Belle - her family's from there - so we were going through Melbourne and I saw a man dressed as pooh-bear. I freaked and tackled him and just hugged him."

"My family was so embarrassed they just kept walking," Belle laughed softly.

"Are you ready to go girls?" Mary-Margaret asked as she walked into the room.

"I just gotta get our jackets." Emma smiled, standing up and running up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked her mother.

"I'm thinking IHOP; I've been craving pancakes." Mary-Margaret smiled. "That okay?"

Kate and Belle looked at each other and giggled, nodding. "That's fine, mum." Kate grinned up at her. "Can you go see if A-J's ready to go?

Mary-Margaret nodded and walked up the stairs, smiling as Emma walked down the stairs. Emma walked into the lounge room and set the jackets on the table. "This one, babe?" Emma asked Belle as she held up a black thin jacket.

Belle nodded and smiled. "Thanks, baby." Belle leaned up, kissing her.

Emma sat on the coffee table. "Any idea where we're going?"

"IHOP." Kate smirked.

"Oh, I'm so ready to go there," Emma chuckled.

* * *

Kate pushed the stroller inside with A-J asleep in it as Emma and Belle linked arms, sitting on a seat. Mary-Margaret and David walked up to the podium.

"Party of how many?" The waitress asked.

"Six and a child's seat please." Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Okay, a few minutes wait. Please take a seat."

Emma looked at Belle and bound their fingers, smiling softly and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Belle smiled, looking at Emma, and leaned against the blonde. Kate sat on the other side of Emma, rocking the pram back and forth slowly.

Grabbing her phone out, Emma checked it for messages and frowned softly.

"_1 New Text: Sexyman(:  
He's here, thank you so much for the pictures!"_

Emma unlocked her phone and typed a quick reply of ,_"You're welcome," _and slid her phone in her bra.

Belle's phone chimed loudly and Emma looked at her.

Belle blushed because she thought it was on vibrate and grabbed it from Emma's pocket because she didn't have one.

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

"Facebook. Which reminds me." Belle smiled as Emma grabbed her phone out when she felt it buzz.

Emma looked at it, then at Belle, accepting the relationship request.

"Picture of the happy couple?" Kate asked, grabbing Emma's phone and standing. Emma and Belle looked at each other and kissed softly. As soon as they heard the shutter of the camera, they broke apart, smiling.

"Thanks Kate." Emma smiled, setting the picture as her profile picture on Facebook.

She tagged Belle and Belle set it as hers, too.

"_Party of 6, your table is ready,"_ came over the P.A. system. Emma smirked and stood, watching the others walk ahead. She went up to the microphone and mimicked the waitress's voice.

"_Iraqi party of 22, your table is ready." _She smirked, running to catch up with the group, grabbing Belle's hand as people looked around, spooked.

Kate bit her lip to stop a laugh and Belle just squeezed Emma's hand, smiling softly.

* * *

"Man, I'm stuffed," Emma sighed, pushing her plate away and grabbing her drink. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it and unlocked it, smiling and looking at Belle. "Is it a jealousy thing or is Ruby really happy for us?" Emma asked, showing her that Ruby liked their relationship status.

"Probably both." Belle shrugged, putting her spoon down and pushing her ice-cream away.

Emma leaned over and kissed her softly and smiled. "You had ice-cream on your lip," Emma chuckled.

Belle grabbed a napkin and wiped her lips, shaking her head with a smile.

"Oh, crap," Emma whispered and pulled her hood up, looking away.

"What is it, Emma?" Belle asked

"Mr. Gold's here," she hissed.

Belle looked around and squeaked a bit, hiding her face in her hands.

"Are you two okay?" Mary-Margaret asked from her spot beside David.

"Uh-huh." Emma smiled softly at her. "I-I need some air." Emma grabbed Belle hand. "We'll meet you at the car."

Mary-Margaret nodded slowly and Kate looked around and went wide-eyed. "Awkward seeing your teachers in public, isn't it?" Kate smirked.

Emma nodded and grabbed her phone, taking Belle outside.

Belle leaned against the car as Emma lit a smoke and played music off her phone.

Emma smiled, listening to the music, and quickly finished her smoke. She flicked the butt into a puddle and put her hand out. "May I have this dance?" Emma grinned. Belle giggled and stepped closer to Emma, dancing with her. As Emma sang softly to the music. "How do I love you, let me see, I love you like a lyric loves a melody, baby, completely, wrapped up in you." Emma lifted one of their hands and spun Belle, then pulled her close again, kissing her.

Belle smiled against Emma's lips and brought her hands to Emma's neck, pulling her a little closer.

"I didn't know you could sing, Emma." Emma broke the kiss and looked up at Kate and she blushed slightly.

"I-uh, try not too around other people, but the moment called for it." Emma smiled, looking at Belle.

Kate nodded. "Can I have a smoke?"

Emma grabbed her packet from her pocket and grabbed one out and the lighter, holding them out for Kate. "Are mum and dad on their way out with A-J?"

"No, she woke up, so they're feeding her." Kate smiled softly.

Emma nodded and put her lighter back in the packet as Kate handed it back. The song changed over and started off slow, the lyrics making Belle grip Emma's hand, smiling softly.

Emma didn't think about it until she actually listened to the song

"_If no one will listen, if you decide to speak, if no one is left standing after the bombs explode, if no one wants to look at you for what you really are, I will be here still."_

Emma looked at Belle and kissed her, whispering, "I'll be here for you too." Belle smiled softly, putting her arms around Emma, hugging her.

"Em, let me use your phone to take a picture."

Emma handed it too Kate without a word and lifted Belle off the ground, kissing her passionately. She smiled against her lover's lips when she heard the shutter snap and whispered to Belle, "Wrap your legs around me." Belle did and Emma kissed her again as she felt Belle's hands behind her neck, holding her close. Another shutter snapped and Belle unwrapped her legs, letting them drop to the ground, slowly breaking the kiss.

"You's are so adorable." Kate smiled, handing the phone back.

An IM notification popped up as Emma grabbed her phone.

"_WolfGirl is requesting a group chat with you and BlueEyedBeauty"_

Emma accepted it and watched at the 'writing' icon showed on her screen.

_8:55pm: You guy's are seriously adorable together. Your picture on Facebook is cute as fuck. –WolfGirl_

_8:56pm: Thank you, Ruby. –BlueEyedBeauty_

_8:57pm: Where are you's at? –WolfGirl_

_9:00pm: IHOP, with my family, would of invited you but you said to Granny you were sick and I didn't want you in trouble for lying. –Emxo_

_9:02pm: Oh, it's fine, I told granny I was feeling better around 2 this afternoon and she made me work, I just got home. –WolfGirl_

_9:03pm: We have to go, Ruby, talk later. –BlueEyedBeauty_

_9:04pm: oh, okay guys. Bye. –WolfGirl_

Emma sighed, putting her hand in her pocket and looked at Belle. "You okay?"

"Of course I am." Belle smiled softly.

"Hey, Kate?" Emma turned to her sister.

"Yeah?" Kate looked up from her phone and at the couple.

"Can you take me shopping tomorrow?" Emma bit her lip.

"Why do you want to go shopping, Em?" Belle looked at her, confused.

"Surprise, so you can't come, or you can, you just have to wonder off while me and Kate do something." Emma smirked.

"_Girl you make my speakers go boom boom, dancing on the tailgate in the full moon, that kinda thing makes a man go 'mhmm', you're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans, dripping honey on the money make it gotta be the best buzz I'm ever gonna find, yeah I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime"_

Emma grinned at the music and shook her head.

"Lets slip on out where it's a little bit darker, and it gets a little bit harder, we'll take it off all out in the water." Emma sang in Belle's ear, making her giggle.

"Emma, no, last time we did that I got sick."

"It was winter, it's now almost winter. It's May."

"Autumn! Almost winter, just as cold!" Belle chuckled.

The song changed and Emma sang again, smirking softly. "Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song, a beautiful melody, when the nights are long, there is no guarantee, that this life is easy, yeah when my world, is falling apart and theres no light to break up the dark, that when I look at you, when the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I look at you."

"When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth, you love me for who I am, like the stars or the moon, right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone when my world, is falling apart and theres no light to break up the dark, that when I, look at you, when the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, look at you." Belle sang to Emma.

"You appear, just like a dream to me, just like kaleidoscope colours that cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe, don't you know, you're beautiful, when the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, look at you." Emma sang, then pressed a soft kiss on Belle's lip as she whispered the last line. "You appear, just like a dream to me."

Belle smiled, nuzzling her nose against Emma's.

"Are we all ready to go?" Mary-Margaret asked as she pushed the pram out with David following behind.

"Yes." Emma smiled, looking over at them.

Belle turned her music off and linked her arm through Emma's.

"You two, there," a man's voice called and Emma groaned.

"Fuck me dead," Emma groaned.

"Miss Swan, Miss French, I thought I saw you two inside." Mr. Gold smirked as he stepped closer, leaning on his cane.

"Shouldn't you be off boning Mrs. J.?" Emma smirked. "Oh, you probably can't get it up." She fake pouted.

"Emma," Belle hissed. "You'll get in trouble at school on Monday..."

"No, I won't. What I do out of school hours is my business. "If he tries anything at school, he could get done for stalking or something, 'cause he's trying to deny us PDA off school grounds." Emma shrugged and looked at the car and smirked. "Maybe you want a wheelchair? I can do that for you. Lay under the wheel. I'll drive."

"Emma, get in the car," Mary-Margaret said firmly.

Emma saluted her and opened the door, climbing across the seats and climbed into the back. Belle got in and puled the chair forward, sliding in beside Emma and pulled the seat back. "Are you one of Emma's teachers?" Mary-Margaret turned to Mr. Gold.

"I'll see you's at home." David smiled nervously and got in his car, driving back to the house.

Kate put A-J in her child seat and strapped her in before folding up the pram and looked at her mother and Mr. Gold. "Mum, lets go before A-J wakes up."

"I'm the head-teacher at her school, Miss...?"

"Mrs. Nolan. Emma's mother." Mary-Margaret frowned at him. "Is Emma getting into trouble at school?"

"Not as of late. Somehow she's managed to keep under the radar so far this year. But, it's only second term; she'll snap eventually." Gold smirked. Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Belle into a passionate kiss. His smirked turned into a frown and a grimace. "Girls, I'm sure there's some form of PDA out in public." He glared at them.

"In this car, there's not." Emma snapped. "Now, shove along so I can go home and sleep." Emma leaned back, putting her arm around Belle and mumbled. "Stupid prick."

Belle buried her face in Emma's neck and giggled.

"Mum, lets go; this asshole is annoying me." Kate sighed, getting in the car.

Mary-Margaret nodded and got into the car, starting it and pulling out of the park.

* * *

"The house smells like pot." Emma gagged and coughed.

"JAXON!" David yelled, walking out of his office as soon as the smell drifted into his door. "What did I say about bringing that stuff anywhere near this house, about you doing it at all?"

Jaxon walked out of his room, smoke pillowing out around him as he stumbled into a wall, a joint in his mouth.

"I've had enough of this." David yelled at him. "You're going to military school."

"What? That's not fair! Dad! Come on!" Jaxon groaned. "Mum?" He looked at Mary-Margaret who just turned away, tears silently falling.

"I can't get A-J up the stairs; my room's passed his." Kate looked at her mother.

"She can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." Emma suggested.

"Thanks Em, you're a saviour."

Emma grabbed Belle's hand and smiled softly. "You wanna go for a quick shower? I'll meet you in the basement?"

"Come with me?" Belle bit her lip and Emma nodded.

"Just give us ten to shower, Kate." Kate nodded and looked at Mary-Margaret.

* * *

Walking into the basement, both girls sat down, cuddling up. They were about to kiss when they heard feet on the steps and Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey, Em?" Kate called.

"Oh, it's you." Emma smirked, pulling Belle in for that kiss.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as she looked over at them. "Oh, you through I was mum, or dad and you wanted to kiss, or fuck." Kate smirked.

"No, just kiss, but if they walked down, they might think it was gonna be something more." Emma stood, grabbing Belle's hands. "Up my love. Go sit in another seat whilst I make the bed." Belle smiled, kissing Emma quickly before going over to the pool table and racking up the balls.

"Anywhore." Kate looked back at Emma. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow, after shopping."

Emma flicked a blanket out over the folded out couch. "It's up to you." Emma smiled.

"Fair enough. So, you still keen on shopping?"

"For shopping? No, but I really want to get something." Emma looked at Belle then back at Kate.

"Like what?" Kate looked at her confused.

"A present. I feel bad for missing her birthday last year because she was away and I couldn't go with her." Emma lied.

"Emma, it's almost June." Kate frowned.

"I've just gotten enough cash to do it." Emma shrugged.

"Well, okay then," Kate sighed. "I'll see you's in the morning. Night Belle." Kate smiled over at her.

"Goodnight Kat." Belle grinned.

"Kat, I like it." Kate grinned and walked back up the stairs as Emma walked over to Belle.

"You know how to play pool?" Emma looked at her.

"Yeah, don't you?" Belle smiled at the blonde and leaned on the stick gently before shooting another ball into a corner pocket.

"No, I never learned, and I was never taught." Emma shrugged.

"How'd you learn to ride the skateboard?" Belle asked as she lined up another shot.

"I practiced."

"Same with the tricks, you practiced?"

"Yes."

"That's how I learnt to play pool." Belle smiled, grabbing Emma's hand. "You's young to be taught." She leaned Emma over slightly and smiled. "Good. Now, make a 'v' with your thumb and pointer finger, rest the cue in that, and aim a shot up. What you want is to get the green one into the pocket."

Emma lined the shot up and tapped the white ball, making it hit the green one, causing it to rebound off the edge off the table and come back towards them.

Belle chuckled softly and grabbed the stick, lining it up and taking the shot, getting it in the pocket.

"Alright, show off, how about we play something we've both never played?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"One of the arcade games?" Emma pointed to the back corner where a bunch of machines were lined up.

"Sure, but we'll go pick for pick on what game."

"You choose first then, my love." Emma smiled at Belle and kissed her.

Belle smiled, walking over to the games. "Racing?"

"Whatever you want, babe."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Belle grinned and turned on 'Dance Dance Revolution' They both got on and looked at each other. "You may choose the song, Emma."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to get my ass kicked?" Emma mumbled and scrolled through the songs, then hit play.

The music started up and Belle smirked, before turning back to the screen.

As the arrows appeared onscreen, they both jumped around their mats quickly, dancing to the beat.

Half-way through the song, Emma was out of breath and she stepped away. "You win, Belle."

"Player1 has left the game, do you wish to continue?" The machine said.

Belle smiled and hit 'no.' Walking over to Emma, she kissed her. "Your game," Belle said, not even slightly out of breath.

"Should I be keeping score?" Emma chuckled and walked over to the score-board for darts and rubbed the writing off it and tallied up a new score-sheet for them, putting one stroke under Belle's name, then walked over to a car racing game and switching it on. The game started up and Belle walked over.

"A racing game, Emma?"

"Yep," Emma said, popping the 'p' as she sat in the seat and Belle got in the seat next to her.

"Okay." Belle said softly.

"Ready?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah." Belle nodded, gripping the steering wheel in front of her.

Emma grinned and pressed the start button on the game. The screen lit up with a set of lights, dinging red, then yellow, then green and the race started.

* * *

Walking over to the score-board, Emma sighed, putting another stroke under Belle's name. Belle 3 – Emma - 2. Sure, Emma won the race, but then Belle wanted to play air-hockey, and she won. Then they played a shooting game, which Emma won. When they just played Pacman, Belle won.

"What about Mrs. Pacman?" Emma asked.

"I just kicked your ass in Pacman, so what makes you think you're going to win at Mrs. Pacman?"

Emma shrugged and smiled nervously. "Another round of dance dance revolution?"

Belle shrugged and looked at Emma. "Sure, let's do it then." Belle smiled, walking over to the game and standing on the mat. Emma took a sip of her water and got onto the mat and looked at Belle. "You choose the song."

Emma nodded and put it on a random song and the game started up.

They started jumping around their mats dancing to the beat.

When the song finished, they were both out of breath and Emma handed Belle the water bottle. Belle smiled, opening the bottle and taking a few mouthfuls before licking her lips and leaning against the pool table, gasping for breath. "Did you purposely drop out last game?" Belle looked at her.

"No, I seriously did need a break." Emma smiled and walked over to the table, kissing Belle passionately.

Belle let out a soft moan into the kiss and smiled. "You're amazing, Emma."

"Hmm, I know," Emma teased.

Belle mock-gasped and gently slapped her arm. "Gosh, I really need to use the bathroom." Emma pointed to a door at the other side of the room. Belle grinned and kissed her again.

"I'm going for a quick smoke, I'll be back down in a minute." Belle nodded and walked off to use the bathroom and Emma ran up the stairs, taking her smokes from her shirt pocket and a lighter and walked outside, lighting one as she door shut behind her. She saw Kate sitting by the pool and walked over. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Emma smiled as she saw Kate sitting in a chair by the pool.

Kate jumped and looked at Emma. "Was just looking up at the stars. What about you?" Kate asked as she took the smoke from Emma and took a draw before handing it back.

"Belle and I have been playing games all night. She needed to use the bathroom, so I came out here." Emma smiled, sitting on the end of the chair where Kate's feet were and pulled them onto her lap. "Is mum really mad about Jaxon smoking?"

"Not really, just disappointed that he'd do it around A-J, She doesn't mind that you come outside or anything, she's just over everything that he does, getting into fights, the pot, the constant drinking, getting kicked out of school college." Kate sat up slightly and looked at Emma. "I think you were a surprise to her, though. Smoking the only thing you do?"

"I drink, but not enough to not know what I'm doing, and never often. I think the last time I drank was my birthday last year."

"April 12." Kate smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"We may be 4 years apart, but you're my baby sister, like I'm going to forget the date you were born, plus, mum cries every year on your birthday. She thought Jaxon and I were too young to understand."

"Do you wanna come to the basement and watch a movie with us?" Emma smiled softly.

"Sure, Lets watch Pitch Perfect, yeah?"

"That's on my laptop. I'll connect it to the projector. I saw it in the basement. I'll pull the screen down and set it up. Come down in five, yeah?"

Kate nodded and smiled, looking at Emma.

"I'll just go see if Belle's asleep or not. She doesn't mind." Emma got up, handing the rest of the smoke to Kate and walked inside, going down to the basement. "Baby?" Emma asked as she put her hair back into a loose pony-tail.

"Yeah?" Belle asked as she put her book down briefly and looked at Emma, before looking back at the book.

"Is it cool if Kate watches a movie down here with us? Surround sound, big screen movie."

"Will there be popcorn?" Belle asked, looking at Emma and raising an eyebrow.

"I can make some, yes."

"Then sure." Belle smiled, looking back at her book.

Emma grabbed her phone and IM'd Kate.

_1:30am: Bring my laptop down, I'll make popcorn. –Emxo_

_1:31am: Be down in a minute, just putting A-J back to sleep –KittyKat_

Emma smiled and kissed Belle's forehead gently and ran her fingers through her love's hair. "I'll go heat up the popcorn. Extra butter and salt like always?" Emma smiled.

"Maybe just normal popcorn." Belle smiled gently.

"Okay. baby. Did you want me to get you another drink?"

"No thanks, Em." Emma nodded and ran up the stairs.

As Emma walked down to the basement again a few minutes later, she saw Kate trying to figure out how to connect the laptop to the projector and laughed, putting the bowl of popcorn on Belle's lap. She walked over, connecting them wirelessly and smirked, opening up the movie. She shoo'd Kate over to the folded out couch that Belle was sitting on reading and set up the sound wirelessly, sitting on the other side of Belle, putting her arm around her girlfriend.

"What are we watching?" Belle asked.

"Skin Walkers," Emma lied with a smirk.

"Emma, no! Change it!" Belle pouted.

"I'm kidding, Kate wanted to watch Pitch Perfect."

"Bitch." Belle frowned, looking up at the screen.

"I'm sorry." Emma pouted, pulling Belle into a soft hug, kissing her cheek.

Belle smiled, leaning against Emma and playing with the zipper on her love's jacket. She took the smokes and phone out of Emma's pocket and leaned over Emma, sitting them on the table gently before cuddling back into Emma's side.

Emma played with Belle's hair as they watched the movie. "Oh my gosh, it's Rebel Wilson." Belle grinned.

"Who?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"The chick off a show I used to watch and a heap of other things!" Emma and Belle smiled at each other and shared a soft, slow kiss, as Emma's hand fell from Belle's shoulder to her waist. They broke the kiss and shared a quick peck on the lips before looking up at the movie.

* * *

Emma watched the whole movie and looked at Kate and Belle who were asleep. She looked at the time on her phone before frowning and getting up slowly to turn her laptop and the projector off before using the torch on her phone and going over to Kate, shaking her shoulder. "Kate, wake up hun."

Kate groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "S'the time?" Kate mumbled as she sat up.

"A little after four. Go on and go up to bed, in my room, remember." Emma smiled and Kate got up.

"Night, Emma," Kate mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

"Night." Emma smiled, laying back down next to Belle and turning off the torch on her phone.

Belle groaned in her sleep and curled up next to Emma. Emma smiled, putting her arm around Belle's waist and kissed her forehead.

"What's the time?" Belle mumbled, wrapping her arms around Emma.

"Almost four-thirty. Go back to sleep, baby."

"I'm awake now, though," Belle sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Emma smiled.

"I can't fall back asleep." Belle pouted up at Emma.

Emma smiled and started humming "Your hand fits in mine like it's made, just for me, but bare this in mind, it was meant to be, and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks-" Emma smiled as Belle yawned, resting her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes as the blonde kept singing softly, "-and it all makes sense to me, I know you've never loved, the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved, your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I love them endlessly, I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh it's you they add up too, I'm in love with you, and all these little things."

Emma ran her fingers through Belle's hair gently, and Belle mumbled softly, "Keep singing."

Emma smiled and hummed lightly, before singing again. "You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep, and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me."

Belle yawned and Emma pressed a kiss to her forehead before continuing to softly sing. "I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want, to know how much you weigh, you still love to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect too me, I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, oh it's you they add up too, I'm in love with you and all these little things." Belle shifted closer to Emma and Emma held her, kissing her cheek as she sang.

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you, and you'll never treat yourself right darling, but I want you too. If I let you know I'm here, for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you. Oh and I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth, cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up too, I'm in love with you, and all these little things. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, oh it's you they add up too, I'm in love with you and all your little things."

Emma pressed a kiss to Belle's shoulder as she felt her girlfriend drift to sleep and she smiled, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_**Please review!(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you to the lovely reviews from the last chapter, I know it was long, but, I needed to do that, so this one made sense.. And I was going to split it... Then thought.. No, They deserve a long one... Then I realised... It was too fucking long.. Sorry!_**

**_Enjoy, here, all typo's ARE mine. :3_**

* * *

**_-Saturday-_**

**B**elle woke to Emma's phone ringing loudly and she groaned, leaning over Emma to turn it off, but she couldn't reach it, so she laid back down and nudged Emma.

"What?" Emma mumbled.

"Turn your phone off." Belle pulled the pillow over her head to block out the noise.

"It's my alarm, it's 7:30, I don't want to get up for school." Emma asked as she silenced the alarm.

"Emma... It's Saturday."

Belle rolled back over and fell back asleep instantly and Emma grabbed her phone, holding it above her face, she opened up a game... Then the phone dropped on her face. "Fuck my life." Emma groaned, picking her phone up and checking the time. Then rested her phone on her chest and sighed, pulling Belle closer gently.

Emma cuddled up to Belle, spooning her.

"Why are you always the big-spoon?" Belle asked as she ran her fingers over Emma's arm.

"Cause, you're short and cute, I'm tall and can hold you and-.. Holy fuck" Emma gasped as she felt her phone vibrate between them and picked it up. "M'N'M said that she wants to know if we want pancakes." Belle just nodded and Emma sent a quick 'yes' before she put her phone on the other side of Belle and wrapped her arms back around her girlfriend. "You should die your hair blonde again, or let it go back to blonde." Emma said softly as she pressed a kiss to Belle's shoulder, her hand sliding into the top of Belle's pyjama shorts.

Belle grabbed her wrist. "Not for you." Belle said as she got up, smirking at Emma's pout. "Later, but right now, I need to use the bathroom"

Emma sighed and got up, putting her phone in the pocket of her pyjama shirt and folding the couch back up and called out to Belle from out side the bathroom door. "Babe, I'm going upstairs, if you hurry we can get pancakes, Before Jaxon eats them all." Emma said as she went upstairs and into the kitchen, tying her hair back gently.

"Hey freak. What's up with the sex hair." Jaxon looked at her.

"I slept with my pregnant girlfriend on the couch whilst having nightmares, what's up with your face?"

"Oh snap." Kate laughed.

"I'll give Belle money and she can go to get her own stuff, she keeps saying she wants more books. And you and I can go get that present, yeah?" Emma said as she leaned on the bench, eating a bit of Bacon. "Oh, mum, can I talk to you in a bit?"

"Cool." Kate nodded.

"Sure, I'll just finish cooking then we can talk, okay?" Mary-Margaret smiled at her.

"Thanks." Emma grinned, making a coffee.

"Morning everybody." Belle smiled cheerily.

"Morning Belle." Mary-Margaret beamed back at her.

"Thanks for letting me stay Mary-Margaret, I seriously don't think I could ever thank you enough." Belle bit her lip softly and looked around at the food nervously, her stomach growling, but she wasn't sure she should eat.

"Eat up Belle, or you can get something in an hour when we go out with Kate." Emma said as she put a cut up some fruit and put it bowl in front of Belle, kissing her cheek.

"Aw, fruit salad, you're the best, Em."

"You're always saying you ate it for breakfast back in Australia, so I thought, I'd make you some for here, I'll take you shopping today and we can get whatever you want, even those books you said you wanted to read."

"Oh, gross, your girls a bookworm?" Jaxon gagged.

Emma frowned and went around to his side of the kitchen island and grabbed his hair, making him look at her. "One more smart ass comment about me or my girl, and I swear to god, it'll be the last thing you say, got it?" She whispered harshly in his ear, tugging her hair more.

"Slut." Jaxon growled.

"Kate, take mum and Belle out of here, I need to have a word with our 'dear' brother." Emma said firmly.

Kate grabbed her plate and juice, looking at Mary-Margaret and Belle. "Let go watch TV, guys." Kate smiled softly and they nodded and followed with their own meals. Emma grabbed a knife and heated it up on the flame of the stove, keeping her hand tightly in Jaxon's longish hair.

"Now, Jaxon, are you sure you want to keep messing with me?" Emma looked at him, touching the burning knife against his arm, making him wince in pain. "Let me rephrase that. Are you going to say anything bad about me or my girlfriend?"

"Stupid bitch, let me go." Jaxon frowned.

Emma looked away, putting the knife in the flame again, then glared at him. "That wasn't the right answer. How about I give you a scar tattoo?" She ran the burning knife down his arm, instantly marking him.

"Oh, God, okay, okay. I'll stop." Jaxon hissed.

"_Why do you hate me so much, I'm seventeen, I've only just come into your life._" Emma stressed each word.

"You come in, and take over as if you own the place, I've been trying to get some sort of attention for the past five years."

"Jaxon, I'm sorry, but please, don't take it out on me, or Belle, or the family, mum was so upset last-night, not the fact you were smoking pot, but the fact you did it here, in the house." Emma put a hand against her forehead. "Do you understand how bad it is to grow up without any form of love? I met Belle, Ruby and Regina in 2007 when I started at this high school, I never knew love till 08 when I was with Regina, and I couldn't tell no one cause she wanted us a secret. So I know what it feel like to know, no one wants you" Emma almost yelled, turning the stove flames off and putting the knife in the sink.

"Emma.." He said softly.

"No, just.. Can we try to get along, please? Can you at least get along with Belle for me if you wont try with me, she's all I got and her child, I love them both so much Jaxon, you have no idea what I'd do for her. For them." Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I have to go get ready to go out, what are you doing today?"

"Packing for military school" Jaxon grumbled.

"Let me talk to mum and dad, come with us today, clear your head. It'll be fun, Kate and I are going shopping and Belle, well, I need her distracted for an hour. Can you do that for me?"

Jaxon nodded.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the older out of us two?" Emma chuckled.

"Cause I need to grow up." Jaxon smirked.

"Alright, well, go get ready to go out, I'll talk to mum and dad."

Jaxon nodded and walked upstairs.

* * *

Walking into the shops with Kate, Belle and Jaxon, Emma looked around and bit her lip then looked at Belle and Jaxon, releasing Belle's hand. "Can I wear your promise ring, babe?" Emma smiled "It's so pretty."

Belle took it off her ring finger and looked at Emma. "You can keep it, Ruby gave it too me." Belle shrugged, handing it too Emma.

"Thanks." Emma put it on her index finger and kissed Belle gently. "Hey, how about Jaxon shows you his favourite book." Emma smiled at her.

"What are you planning, Emma?" Belle frowned.

"Nothing, Jaxon was telling me about this book he read in school and I said you loved to read, didn't I, Jaxon." Emma looked at him, giving him no room for argument s he nodded slowly.

"Alright Emma. I'll go." Belle nodded.

"Right, we'll meet at the food-court in half hour?" Emma pulled Belle close, kissing her as she put Money in the front pocket of Belle's short-shorts, which were really Emma's but she said they looked Better on Belle, so she allowed Belle to have them.

"As long as you're paying." Jaxon smirked. Emma looked at him, making his smile drop. "I'm kidding."

"Damn right you are." Emma smirked and kissed Belle's forehead then grabbed Kate's arm, pulling her away.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Belle turned to Jaxon, crossing her arms.

"No, but we could always follow them." Jaxon shrugged.

"No, I'm not going to do that." Belle shook her head. "You don't have a favourite book, do you?"

"Nope, hate reading." Jaxon smiled softly.

"What do you like?"

"Music."

"How about we go to the music store?" Belle smiled softly.

"Sure." Jaxon nodded, looking around. "I don't know where it is though."

Belle chuckled and started walking the opposite way Emma and Kate went.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kate and Emma walked over to Belle and Jaxon who were sitting at a table in the food-court talking, and Kate sat in front of them, looking in a bag from a book store and raised an eyebrow. "Ohh, porno's!" Kate laughed.

"What?" Emma looked at her, her eyes wide.

"Kidding, it's some old book." Kate laughed.

"Oh, I was gonna say, she wouldn't let me-" Emma blushed and grabbed money from her pocket, handing it to Jaxon. "Go get some lunch. I want the change." Jaxon grinned and got up, walking away. "I'm just gonna get something too eat, you two hungry?"

"I am, I'll come with you." Belle smiled.

"I'm fine, I'll stay and watch the stuff." Kate shoo'd them away with a smile.

Emma grabbed Belle's hand, walking towards the different take-out places. "What do you feel like, my love?" Emma smiled.

"Kebabs?" Belle looked at her softly.

"That sounds amazing." Emma grinned, kissing Belle's cheek and walking into 'Kebab-a-licious'

Belle looked at the menu and bit her lip as Emma pulled her to the counter gently. "I'll order for you Belle." Emma smiled.

Belle nodded and went over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and a coke and walked back over to Emma.

"What can I get you?" A worker asked.

"Two chicken Kebabs, extra cheese on both, one with mayo one with sweet chilli, the one with chilli can get all the salads and the one with mayo can get all the salads except onion." The server smiled and nodded as Emma's fast order and Emma pointed to the drinks. "These too."

The server looked at the drinks and nodded, punching it into the machine. "Twenty-five, please."

Emma handed him thirty dollars and smiled as she put the change in her pocket, grabbed the receipt with their order number, then stood to the side with Belle, waiting for their orders. Belle grabbed Emma's hand and entwined their fingers, swinging their arms between them slowly.

"That's sweet, seeing friends staying so close together." An old lady commented as she looked at Belle and Emma.

"Oh, we're the best of friends." Emma smiled, looking at Belle.

"That's sweet, dear." The lady smiled.

"Order 250." The employee called and Emma looked at her receipt and let go of Belle's hand, grabbing the bag with the two kebab's in it and smiled.

"Thanks." She turned too Belle. "You good to carry the drinks, babe?"

Belle nodded, holding them both up in one hand and put her other hand out, which Emma happily slipped her hand into. "Have a good day, ma'am." Emma smiled at the elderly woman and walked out with Belle, heading towards the table with just Jaxon sitting at it. "Where's Kate?" Emma looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Something about food." Jaxon shrugged, eating his burger and put money on the table. "Your change."

"Wow, I actually didn't expect to get change, I thought for sure you would of went haywire with it." Emma chuckled, putting the money in her pocket and sitting across from Jaxon, looking at Belle as she sat beside her. "Your food, my lady." Emma smiled, handing Belle her kebab and unwrapping her own, taking a big bite. "Oh gross, no onion." Emma swallowed hard and took a sip of her coke, handing Belle the kebab.

Belle giggled and handed Emma hers, grabbing her own from Emma's hand.

Emma leaned in, kissing Belle softly. "That's disgusting." They heard a woman comment.

"Listen here old woman, shut your mouth before I shut if for you, that's my sister you're talking about." Kate hissed as she put her food on the table.

Emma turned and looked at the woman and smiled softly. "Sorry Ma'am, is there something wrong with me and my girlfriend kissing?"

"It is a sin!" The woman frowned at Emma and Belle.

"Hey, weren't you just in the kebab shop?" Belle looked at her.

"Yes, I don't see how that's-"

"We're the same girls we were five minute's ago!" Belle snapped.

"Run along." Emma said then looked at Belle, her jaw dropping.

"Is there a problem here, Ma'am?" a security woman asked the older woman.

"Yes, these two, dykes, were showing PDA, and were being rude."

"What?" Emma hissed, standing quickly. "We shared a quick kiss because we're in love. She-" Emma pointed to the old woman "-said we were a sin. I don't see the problem when you can't help who you fall in love with, I just happened to fall for the most amazing person in the world, then my girlfriend simply said we were the same people we were five minutes ago when she saw us holding hands in the kebab shop."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for this, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the shopping centre." The security guard informed.

"So they should." The old lady smirked.

"No, not them, you." The security guard said too the old woman.

The older woman's jaw dropped and she glared at Emma and Belle before storming off.

"Are you two okay?" The security guard asked.

"I'm good." Emma said as she sat back down, looking at Belle. "You okay babe?"

Belle nodded, sipping her water. "Can we go home when we've finished eating? I wanna read my books."

"Of course we can" Emma nodded.

"Well, if you two have any more problems here, don't be afraid to ask for me, my names Mandy." The guard smiled at Emma and Belle, eyeing them briefly before walking off, as soon as she was out of earshot kate laughed, looking at the couple.

"She was totally checking you two out." Kate laughed, eating her fries.

Emma laughed, wrapping half of her kebab and putting it back in the bag as she finished her drink. "Are you three ready to go?"

"Aren't you going to finish eating?" Belle looked at Emma.

"Yeah, when we get home, I like to eat why I do my homework from yesterday." Emma shrugged, standing and grabbing Belle's bag of books and smiled. Kate grabbed her burger and bit into it as she walked ahead, Jaxon stood, putting his rubbish in the trash and Belle finished the last bite of her kebab, putting the rubbish in the bin, grabbing Emma's hand and walking out with her.

* * *

"…I just don't see what her problem was." Emma sighed as they all walked inside, her folder under her arm.

"Ruby's just not ready to be here for the baby Belle, that's what her problem is. Let me do my homework, You go read.." Emma said, holding up the folders, they walked into the kitchen swinging their hands gently between them. "Hey mum, Dad." Emma smiled softly, dropping the folders on the kitchen island.

Mary-Margaret looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Hi darling." David stood, putting his coffee mug in the sink.

"Good evening girls." David smiled at them before looking to Jaxon "Jaxon, you and I need to talk." Emma looked over at Jaxon who nodded at their father and followed him out of the room.

"Did he do anything wrong today?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"No, he's a good kid, after our talk this morning, he'll be better, or he'll try to be." Emma smiled, sitting in the stool David was sitting in and looked at her work then looked at Belle "Will you help me if I need it?"

"Of course, why didn't you just do it in class when I wanted to help"

"Cause Mr Woods was watching." Emma leaned closer, pouting. "Belle… Love?" Emma smiled softly

"No Emma. Do your work." Belle said, trying to not get hooked in the adorable look.

Emma whimpered, leaning closer too Belle. "Please baby.." Emma pouted, then sat on the kitchen island. Pushing Belle's book away. Belle looked up at her and stood, kissing her pouted lips then grabbed her book and pen and went up to Emma's room.

Emma smiled then sat on the stool again, staring at the pages in front of her. "You're a teacher, right mum?" Emma looked over at her pouting.

"For kids in third grade." Mary-Margaret nodded.

"So you can't help me with this?" Emma motioned to her work.

Mary-Margaret took a seat beside her, looking at the work. "Oh, that was Juliet in the remake, she 'died' in her sleep, but she took some potion to make her sleep, when Romeo found her, he drank a poison so he could be with her, but she woke up just as he took it, she tried to kiss him to see if he still had poison on his lips, but he didn't, so she grabbed his gun and shot herself."

Emma looked at the work and frowned slightly. "I should watch the movie." She chuckled, writing down the answer.

"You should, it was good, and David took me to see it at the drive-in theatre." She smiled.

"You actually watched the movie? I remember one time when I went to the drive-in.." Emma blushed and collected her books. "Never-mind." She grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs, walking into the room to see Kate talking with Belle whilst Belle did her homework. "Babe, can you check my work?" Emma sat on the edge of the bed, biting her lip.

Belle nodded, grabbing Emma's folder and opening it, smiling softly, she grabbed a red pen and _'making a few corrections'_. Emma guessed

"Here you go." Belle said, pushing it across to Emma.

Emma looked at her work and her eyes went straight to the red ink

"_I love you Emma xo_

–_Belle"_

Emma grinned. "So, no mistakes?"

"No mistakes Emma, I'm glad you did it without my help, you're actually very smart when you want to do something." Belle smiled at her, turning the page on her homework and continuing.

"How come I'm finished and you're not?" Emma frowned.

"I'm ahead in the class, but I asked to be moved to your class." Belle smiled.

"You're so cute." Emma grinned. "I love you too, babe."

Belle leaned over, kissing her cheek smiling. Emma smiled, laying across the edge of the bed, dropping her folder on the floor. "So, Kate, when do you skype Ty next?" Emma smiled.

"Tonight." Kate grinned. "I'm excited, he said he'll call at exactly six-thirty tonight, let me know when he's coming home."

"That's amazing!" Belle smiled, then looked at Emma and winked before continuing with her work.

"Hey Kate, do you mind if I have a word with Belle?" Emma bit her lip and sat up nervously.

"Sure." Kate got up and walked out, shutting the door.

Emma crawled closer to Belle and looked at her gently. "Can you stop with your book for a second, I seriously need to talk to you." Emma said as she took Belle's book off her and sat it on the ground gently.

"Is this about Ty coming home today?" Belle whispered as Emma pushed her to lay back.

"No, this is about me loving you." Emma smiled, kissing Belle gently.

"Where'd you go today, Emma?" Belle pouted.

"To get you a present, do you want it?" Emma asked as she pressed a few kisses to Belle's neck.

Belle let out a soft moan "yes, please" Belle said as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair.

"Close your eyes." Emma smiled as she got up.

Belle's eyes fluttered shut and Emma pulled a small box from her jacket pocket and kneeled on the ground. "Eyes open." She whispered.

Belle opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Emma, her eyes widened when they landed on the box. "Belle, I love you, so much, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, I know I asked you if you wanted to engaged to be engaged, so, I got you this…" Emma opened the ring-box and showed Belle a white-gold ring with a few diamonds on it. Belle's hand flew to her mouth, looking at the ring. "…p-please say something Belle." Emma said nervously.

Belle leaned down, kissing Emma passionately. "I love you, Emma. But you are aware that's an actual engagement ring, right?"

"I was hoping you'd want to skip the pre-engagement engagement, and just say yes to wanting to marry me."

"Emma.." Belle said softly, and Emma looked down, feeling like she was about to be rejected. "No, No, look at me." She said as she put her fingers under Emma's chin, lifting it so they could look in each-others eyes. "I'm not saying 'No' Emma. I'm saying 'Yes'. I love you."

"I love you too." Emma grinned, kissing Belle passionately, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"That's the wrong hand, Emma." Belle giggled, grabbing the ring, about to take it off but Emma stopped her.

"I wasn't sure you wanted us to be public, but if you want too, I'll definitely be happy to call myself your fiancé."

Belle took the ring off and placed it on her left hand's ring finger, cupping Emma's cheeks and kissing her. "I love you Emma, you're mine."

"I'll always be yours Belle. I want to be here for you and the baby, I want to be here for you always." Emma smiled and looked at Belle's ring, then into her fiancé's eyes, seeing tears, she leaned up, wiping them. "Let's go out to celebrate, babe."

"Okay." Belle nodded. "But, we're showering first so wee don't have too when we get home."

"Together?" Emma grinned. Belle nodded, smiling. "You go in there, I'm just gonna tell mum we're going out, okay?"

Belle grinned, kissing Emma happily and got up. "Where are we going?"

"That, is a secret, I'll tell you later." Emma got up, grinning and walking out of the room, going down to the kitchen happily. "Mum?" Emma called out.

"In the laundry." Mary-Margaret called out.

"I don't know where that is." Emma laughed lightly.

Mary-Margaret poked her head out, scaring Emma. "In here."

"Well, seeing as you're there, Can I take Belle out, I wanna take her somewhere special, just the two of us."

"Of course, do you need money?" Mary-Margaret smiled.

"No, but I was hoping you could put us together a picnic, anything you want." Emma smiled hopefully.

"Of course, just give me a minute to put this load on then I'll do it."

"Thanks, you're the best, Imma go shower." Emma smiled, kissing Mary-Margaret's cheek before running up the stairs again.

* * *

"Can I know where we're going now?" Belle asked, pouting.

"No, you can't see the place yet, keep the blind-fold on." Emma rubbed Belle's thigh gently, as she continued to drive.

"Why won't you let me know where we're going?" Belle asked as she put her hand over Emma's.

"Cause, I've never bought anyone here before, this is where I come when I want to be alone." Emma said as she turned the car off. "Stay there, I'll help you." Emma grabbed the picnic basket and got out, shutting her door before going around to Belle's side and opening the door, taking Belle's hand. "Be careful, I don't want you falling."

"I won't fall if you let me take the blind-fold off." Belle sighed.

"You won't fall, cause I'm gonna carry you." Emma chuckled. Emma put the handles of the Basket in Belle's hand and she gripped it tightly, Emma scooped her up, carrying her bridal style to their destination.

Belle giggles, using her free hand to grip Emma's shirt. "Emma, my dress is sliding up my thighs."

"I like the view, don't worry, it's just us, here." Emma gently put her down, taking the basket. "Don't take the blind-fold off her, just, listen." Belle smiled, she heard Emma take a few steps away and heard birds, heard the sound of water running.

"Emma, where are we?"

"My hide-out." Emma smiled, taking the blind-fold off her fiancé.

Belle gasped and looked around, she smiled when she saw a tree-house, "How long have you been coming here?"

"Since my first family in Boston, so, almost five years. I got into a fight with them one fight and ran, till I found here, the waterfall calmed me, I went swimming for a few hours before I saw the tree house, every time I came here, no one was here, so I claimed it., climb up the ladder, I'll bring the basket up." Belle smiled, climbing up the rope and wood ladder, and into the tree house. "Coming up." Emma called and grabbed a rope, tying it too the basket and hooked it over a branch, hoisting it off the ground and making it go up into the tree-house.

Belle smiled, leaning out the 'window' and grabbing the basket and Emma climbed up the ladder quickly, Belle smiled, putting the basket on the ground and looked around. "This place is amazing, Emma."

"You're the first person I've ever bought here Belle."

"Not even Regina?"

"Not even Regina."

"It is a beautiful place, and I'm glad to be able to share it with you. There very little phone service here, so, hopefully we wont get interrupted, I want it to be just you, me and bubs."

Belle smiled, leaning up, kissing Emma gently. Emma smiled, putting her hands on Belle's waist, pulling Belle against her body, Belle let out a soft moan, tangling her fingers in Emma's hair. They slowly broke the kiss and smiled at each other, looking deep into each others eyes, the unspoken 'I love you' was flowing between them.

"You hungry?" Emma smiled.

Belle nodded slowly and dropped back onto her feet, looking around. "We're eating up here?"

"There's a blanket in the bottom of the basket." Emma smiled.

Belle nodded, opening the basket. "Cake."

"There's cake?" Emma asked, walking over to the basket.

"Yeah. You didn't pack this?"

"No, I asked Mary-Margaret too whilst we showered, she just told me she put a blanket in there." Emma smiled softly.

Belle nodded, grabbing two bottle of juice and two bottle of water out and looked at Emma, as the blonde grabbed the blanket out carefully so she didn't wreck anything that was neatly stacked in the basket and flicked it out, laying it on the floor and kneeling on it, grabbing the drinks off Belle, she put them down, taking her girlfriends hands, pulling her close, her face came to level with Belle's stomach and she kissed it. Belle ran her fingers through Emma's hair slowly and gasped when she felt Emma pushing her dress up. "Emma!"

"Shh, it's okay." Emma smiled, pressing her lips against Belle's stomach. "I love you my little peanut." Emma smiled, running her hands over Belle's slowly growing stomach.

"Emma, don't call it that." Belle laughed softly. "Will you come to an ultrasound appointment with me at the end of next month?"

"Of course, but soon, everyone's going to notice. You're gonna get some mean comments coming your way, I'll be there, 24/7 with you Belle."

Belle smiled and sunk to her knee's, kneeling in front of Emma, kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma smiled, taking her jacket off and dropping it on the blanket. "So, I saw sandwiches in there, you hungry?"

Belle nodded, smiling and looked at the basket, pulling it over. "What do you feel like eating? Looks like, salad, or chicken and mayo."

"How about we half them and have a bit of each?" Emma smiled, unlocking her phone and putting music on before setting it to the side.

"Who's the smart one now." Belle chuckled, putting the plate down, grabbing a knife from the basket and cutting the sandwiches in-half before wiping the knife clean with her thumb and forefinger by running them up the blade, then she licked her fingers clean. "So, Emma, what if Ruby doesn't like how fast we moved?"

"Belle, baby, if she hadn't of left, I'd be asking both of you's to be mine." Emma smiled, hugging Belle gently.

Belle smiled, wrapping her arms around Emma. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Trust me, inside I'm burning with anger because she left when we needed her most, but I'm doing this, with you. I'm doing this cause I love you."

Belle smiled, sitting beside Emma kissing her, Emma put her arm around Belle's waist, slowly deepening the kiss as her other hand rested on her thigh, raking her nails over Belle's skin lightly, she smiled into the kiss when she heard a soft moan from Belle. "E-Emma." Belle whispered. "We should eat babe. I-I don't think I can stop if this goes further."

Emma nodded, pressing a few kisses on Belle's neck before grabbing a sandwich and biting into it. Belle ran her fingers through her hair and kissed Emma's cheek. "I'm sorry, it's just, I really do want too.. I'm not sure about right now though." Belle clarified.

Emma nodded, looking at her gently. "I understand, Belle. It's fine, really." Emma smiled, kissing Belle's forehead and continued to eat, humming softly to the song.

"_Does he watch your favourite movies, does he hold you when you cry, does he let you tell him all your favourite parts when you've seen it a million times, does he sing to all your music while you dance to purple rain, does he do all these things, like I used too" _

Emma looked at the engagement ring and put her food down, grabbing her drink and smiled changing the song.

Halfway through the song, their food was finished and they were laying back, looking at the roof, holding each-other, Emma had her arm around Belle whilst Belle was practically laying on top of Emma, their legs were tangled, their breaths were even and Emma let out a soft happy sigh, she ran her hand up and down Belle's side, kissing the top of her love's head gently, she looked down to see Belle staring at the glow stars on the roof. "I put them up there." Emma said randomly. "I snuck out late one night after leaving them on my window-sill all day, the glowed the whole way here, when I got here, I needed to relax, so I stuck them up there and laid here where we are."

Belle looked at Emma and smiled, running her finger lightly over Emma's lips, she leaned up and kissed her. "What happened for you to find this place?"

"I was raped, no one believed me when I said who it was, so I ran, I stayed here for hours."

Belle let out a soft gasp, kissing Emma again. "I'm sorry Emma."

"It's okay, Belle. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from the monster that did this too you."

Belle straddled Emma's thighs and leaned down, kissing her passionately. "Lets not talk about this, Emma, let just, enjoy right now." Belle smiled weakly, kissing Emma again.

Emma leaned up, kissing her back passionately, her hands dropping from Belle's waist to her thighs, pulling her closer, Belle moaned lightly when her panty covered centre rubbed against Emma's jean covered centre.

Hearing Belle's moan, Emma ran her tongue over Belle's bottom lip, smiling lightly when Belle's mouth opened in response. "I love you Belle." Emma said softly against her loves lips before allowing their tongues to connect in a battle of love and lust.

Belle shifted slightly, parting her legs a bit more she sat on Emma's lap, pulling Emma deeper into the kiss. A soft _"I need you" _was released from Belle along with another moan as Emma shifted slightly, her jeans grinding against Belle's moist panties.

Emma lifted her love, laying her on the blanket, pulling her jacket over as a pillow for Belle as she trailed soft kisses down her neck. Belle ran her fingers through Emma's hair, lightly pressing, telling Emma silently to go where she _wanted and needed_ her the most. Emma reached under Belle's arm, pulling the zip all the way down and pushed the bottom of the dress up, Belle sat up, lifting her arms as she let Emma take her dress off.

Emma unhooked Belle's bra, discarding it too the side with her dress as she pressed a hard enough kiss to her loves lips to let her know to lay back down, and Belle did, hooking her hands behind Emma's neck, pulling her down with her.

"E-Emma, please." Belle moaned softly when she felt Emma's thigh between her legs, she lifted her hips slightly to get the friction upon her throbbing centre.

Emma pressed a trail of soft kisses down Belle's neck, she took one of Belle's breasts in her hand, massaging it lightly as she took her other nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over it.

Belle arched her back, biting her lower lip as her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. Emma released the peaked nipple and slid down slowly, she pulled Belle's damp underwear off and her tongue ran up her fiancés slit, causing Belle to let out a louder moan then the ones Emma's previously heard today.

Without warning, Emma took the hardened bundle of nerves between her lips and sucked lightly as she slid two fingers into her loves awaiting core, she pumped her fingers in and out. As she heard Belle's breathing getting heavier, she slid her tongue into her loves core and slid her fingers out as she took one long deep lick of her love.

She began rubbing Belle's clit fast as she continued to lick her lover out.

Belle's moans were growing slightly louder and Emma slid her fingers back in, thrusting them in as deep as she could. Belle let out a loud moan and bit onto her lip, she felt her climax coming fast and her eyes closed again.

Emma took her loves throbbing clit gently between her teeth and used her tongue, _'E'_ she spelt out the first letter, before sucking lightly on her loves clit and writing an _'M'_ with her tongue, she felt Belle tighter around her fingers and she knew her love was almost as her release. Her tongue traced out another _'M' _before thrusting her fingers a little faster, As soon as she traced out the _'A' _on her loves clit, she crooked her fingers, pressing them against Belle's G-Spot, for a final thrust and Belle gripped the blanket tight, her knuckles going white as she let out a loud moan. _"Emma" _slipped from her lips as she arched her back, her orgasm washing over her, she felt her body buzz as Emma slowly slipped her fingers out, licking them clean.

Emma let her tongue run over Belle's clit once more before trailing soft kisses up her fiancés body, and placing a soft but passionate kiss on her love's lips, before lying next to Belle, taking the still buzzing girl into her arms and holding her.

* * *

Arriving home, Emma had her arm around Belle's waist as they walked inside, Emma let go of Belle when they got inside and shared a soft kiss. "Why don't you go upstairs, I'll take the basket to the kitchen" Emma smiled.

Belle grinned, putting her hands on Emma's waist, she stood on her tippy-toes and whispered in Emma's ear. "I love you."

Emma smiled, kissing Belle's cheek before watching her fiancé go up the stairs, Emma let out a happy sigh and walked into the kitchen her eyes landing on Ty and Kate kissing. "Well, Hi there."

"Emma." Kate gasped, turning to her sister. "Hey." Kate giggled. "Wasn't expecting you home so .. soon." Kate cleared her throat.

"Clearly." Emma smirked. "Hi Ty." Emma grinned. "Stealing Kate for a minute, there's cake in the basket if you want some." Emma said as she put the basket on the bench and grabbed Kate's hand, pulling her out of Ty's ear-shot and whispered in her ear. "Belle and I are engaged."

"WHAT?" Kate squealed happily.

"Yeah, I know." Emma grinned. "I just.. Want to be there for her, through thick and thin."

"Emma?" Belle called, walking downstairs with a note in her hand and going straight to the kitchen, squealing slightly as she saw Ty shirtless. "So Sorry.."

"In here babe." Emma called and Belle walked straight into the room, going over to her. "What's that?" Emma asked, pointing to the note.

"From Ruby, it was on the bed." Belle said as she looked at Emma.

"Oh, yeah, I was about to tell you that she was here." Kate smiled softly.

"Emma, we need to get to her, now." Belle said handing her the note.

"Kate, that bike in the shed, is that actually usable?" Emma asked, grabbing the shed keys off a hook.

"Yeah, dad rides on the weekend, why?"

"If he comes home, say I borrowed it." Emma grabbed Belle's hand, dropping the note as she pulled her fiancé out to the shed.

* * *

_**A/N; What did the note from Ruby say? o; Review? I'll love you's forever.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Drug use, don't do it. May trigger something, if so, don't read. I can help how this story turns out sorry.**_

_**All typo's are mine, updating from phone. Typed from phone. So, sorry.**_

* * *

"_I shall not bother you two again, you are both very happy together, that's all you both need, too be happy. Remember I love you both. Goodbye._

_-Ruby."_

* * *

_**-Saturday-**_

**R**unning up the stairs of Ruby's apartment building, Emma banged her fist on the door and Granny opened it. "Emma, Belle, what are you two doing here?"

"Where's Ruby?" Emma asked, trying to stay calm.

"Her room." Granny said as she opened the door further to let the girls in.

Emma grabbed Belle's hand, running down the small hall to Ruby's room and went to open the door but frowned when it was locked, Emma huffed and looked around, then grabbed a hair-pin out of Belle's hair and picked the lock, opening the door, they saw an incoherent Ruby on the floor and Belle gasped, freezing in the doorway. "Granny, call an ambulance!" Emma called out as she rushed to Ruby's side, seeing an empty pill bottle on the floor beside Ruby. Emma leaned down, checking Ruby's pulse. "She's gonna be okay." Emma looked up at Belle who was still standing in the doorway. "Belle, I need you to get Granny to hurry that call up."

Belle nodded and ran down the hall to get Ruby's Grandmother.

Emma laid Ruby on her side and opened her mouth, sticking her fingers in making Ruby gag and throw up. Ruby pushed Emma away. "Get out of here, I don't need saving." Ruby said hoarsely. "You have Belle, you don't need me."

Emma slapped her. "I need you both."

"The ambulance is on it's way Emma." Belle said as she walked into the room slowly, stopping in front of Ruby and looking at her. "Why Ruby?" Belle asked barely above a whisper. "Emma just lost Regina, we can't lose you too."

Granny appeared in the doorway, looking at the three girls and walked in. "The ambulance is here. Make room for when they come in." She got out of the doorway.

"Get them to stay downstairs." Emma said standing and picking Ruby up, carrying her out of the room. Granny nodded and walked down ahead of them, opening the door.

Emma carried Ruby all the way down to the Ambulance and laid her on the gurney. "She over-dosed on .. Pills." Emma said, handing the paramedics the pill-bottle.

"You saved her life, a few more minutes she would of died." The paramedic informed Emma.

Emma nodded slowly, running her fingers through Ruby's hair. "We're coming to the hospital too, Ruby, Belle, get in the ambulance with her, I'll go home, tell Kate what's happening, then I'll be right there." Emma said, walking over to the bike, getting on and starting it. She put her helmet on and revved it, watching the ambulance doors closing, she looked at Belle as the door shut then watching it's sirens flick on and the ambulance left. Emma looked over at Ruby's grandmother and shouted over the engine of the bike. "Want me to pick you up on my way back? I'll have the car."

The grandmother nodded a thank you and Emma nodded back and sped off, taking short-cuts to the house.

* * *

Sitting in the hospital waiting room holding Belle's hand, Emma nervously bounced her legs, checking the clock every few seconds. They'd been there for an hour, Emma was getting less impatient then she'd ever been.

Ruby's Granny put a hand on Emma's forearm, causing the blonde to jump slightly. "Emma, she will be okay, thanks to you."

Emma shook her head, willing the tears not to fall. "I-I should have been there, I should have been with her, she's still my best friend." Emma said softly, Belle bound their fingers, the ring shining under the fluorescent lights of the hospital.

"Emma, she'll be okay, she's strong, you did the right thing." Belle smiled softly.

Granny looked at the ring but said nothing. "Belle, do you mind if we talk?"

Belle looked at her and nodded, standing. "Emma, text Mary-Margaret and say you and I will just get dinner later on. Okay?"

Emma nodded slowly and grabbed her phone, letting go of Belle's hand as her fiancé walked off with her ex's grandmother.

"Belle, is that an engagement ring?" Granny asked as she walked with the girl to a coffee machine.

Belle looked at her hand and smiled softly. "I suppose I should tell you everything, from the beginning."

"Beginning's are usually the best place to start." Granny joked, causing Belle to let out a soft laugh.

"On Friday, when Ruby was unwell, well, I told her some bad news and she got scared and left me. Emma knew I couldn't go home due to the bad news, so, Emma is helping me, as you know about Emma, Ruby and I, you should know that Ruby is no longer my girlfriend, but I still love her." Belle looked at her ex-partner's grandmother, forcing a weak smile as the older woman nodded. "Emma said that she's not marrying me cause of the problem, she's doing it because she loves me. She said that Ruby leaving had nothing to do with it, that she'd also be engaged to Ruby if Ruby hadn't of left."

"What are you talking about, Belle?"

Belle took a breath and sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I'm about eight weeks pregnant, I was raped, the first night back in town after my vacation, I don't know who, but when I told the girls, Ruby freaked out and ran out, Emma stayed with me, she's been by my side almost every minute since I told her."

Granny looked at her, unsure of what to say when the machine beeped signalling the coffee was ready and Belle handed the older woman the cup and put a few dollars in the machine, making a coffee for Emma and leaned back against the wall. "So, Emma's pretty serious about staying with you, for everything?"

Belle smiled and nodded, letting out a soft yawn. "She's doing great so far, I mean, even before she knew, I think she sensed something off about me and she's been with me basically since school started back up."

The machine beeped again and Belle grabbed the coffee and put the lid on it carefully, and they started walking back towards the waiting room together.

"That's very sweet of her."

"Emma's amazing like that, when I couldn't help Ruby study one night, Emma did, I mean, Emma's smart, when she puts her mind too it, she has this dream of becoming a cop. I told her she needs to work hard in school and she's been doing better, when we were doing homework the other day, Emma wanted to copy my work, but, I walked out of the room and Emma did it all and came back to get me to check it. She's getting better, she's really good at everything she tries at." Belle smiled, looking over at Emma who was staring at the clock. "I better get this too her." Belle smiled, walking over, sitting beside Emma, grabbing the blondes hand. "Emma, I got you a coffee, Sweetheart."

Emma weakly smiled, grabbing it, taking a sip, she rested her head on Belle's shoulder. "Everything okay?" Emma whispered

"I think so." Belle smiled, rubbing Emma's arm gently.

"Everything's as okay as it can be." Granny confirmed.

Emma smiled and took another sip of her coffee, looking at the clock again.

"Ruby Lucas' family?" The doctor asked, stepping into the waiting room.

Emma stood quickly, looking over at the man. "Us." She said, grabbing Belle's hand, walking over. Granny a step behind.

"Miss Lucas is doing well, she's resting, you may go see her, but don't crowd her." The doctor informed them.

"Granny, you go into her, we'll be okay to wait a while longer." Belle smiled at Ruby's grandmother.

"Thank you, dear." Granny smiled and followed the doctor to Ruby's room.

* * *

An hour later, Granny walked into the waiting room and looked at the girls. "It's late, Emma, I'll get a cab home, you two go see her."

"Don't be silly, I'll take you home, let Belle and Ruby talk for a while, then I'll come back." Emma said, standing. "Is that okay with you, Belle?"

"Of course, I'll see you soon, Granny."

"Bye dear." Granny smiled, following Emma out to the car. "Thank you for this, Emma."

"It's no problem, I think they should talk anyway, they basically haven't spoken since Friday morning, they've been so close for years before I came along" Emma said as she played with the keys.

"I've never seen Ruby so Happy unless she was with the two of you. If she wasn't, she was on the phone with you both." Granny smiled as Emma opened the car door for her and got in, Emma closed the door and got into the drivers seat, putting her seat-belt on as she started the car, then pulled out of the park and drove down the road.

* * *

Walking into the hospital, Emma stopped at the gift-shop and grabbed a small teddy that said 'I Love You' when you squeezed it and a few magazines knowing that Ruby liked to catch up on the latest gossip. She paid for them and went up the corridor to the room and stepped into the room to see Ruby and Belle kissing. "That sight will never get old." Emma smiled.

Belle jumped slightly and looked over at Emma, blushing "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Emma asked as she walked over, kissing Belle's forehead, sitting the teddy and the magazine's on the table beside the bed.

"For kissing Ru-"

"Don't say sorry for that, Belle." Emma said, hugging her fiancé.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I shouldn't of freaked out like that." Ruby said, grabbing Emma's hand.

"So, do I get a kiss?" Emma teased.

"If you come closer." Ruby said and Belle pushed Emma closer to the bed.

Emma smiled and leaned down, kissing Ruby gently.

"Will you two stay here with me? Please." Ruby asked.

"Of course." Emma nodded without hesitation.

"Sure." Belle smiled. Emma pulled the couch closer to Ruby's bed and Ruby pressed the button to lower the bed.

"Ruby, I need to say something." Emma said, crossing her arms showing she was serious as Belle sat on the couch.

"What is it?" Ruby looked at the blonde.

"You hurt Belle again, and I will make your life hell. I love you and all, but, Belle can't go through stress, it can cause a miscarriage and unless she wants this baby gone, I want to be there, to help raise it, to be there. I want it to have you also." Emma said.

"I love you both." Ruby said, looking from Emma to Ruby. "I want to be here, for all three of you. What have you got planned for the baby?"

"We've got savings." Belle said gently.

"I'll put money into it also. I want to be apart of this baby's life." Ruby said, sitting up slightly.

"Alright." Emma nodded. "But if you hurt her again, you better look out."

Ruby nodded. "I'll personally hurt myself so you don't have too."

Emma nodded and sat beside Belle.

"So, what have you two been up too, except getting engaged?" Ruby asked.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent talking as if nothing had happened, it wasn't until 1am, when Emma realised none of them had eaten and she stood. "I'll get us something too eat."

Belle nodded tiredly and pulled the blanket that a nurse bought in, further around herself. "Thanks babe." Belle mumbled.

Emma smiled and walked out of the room, towards the cafeteria.

Looking up at the menu, she sighed, there wasn't much worth eating, so she got Belle a salad with fries. She got Ruby a burger and she got herself fries and got three waters, passing the money to the worker, she yawned and closed her eyes briefly. "Is there anything else I can get you? A coffee?"

"No, thank you, I'll be okay." Emma smiled at the worked and stood to the side, waiting for the meals.

"Excuse me ma'am, you shoe-lace is... Oh, it's you."

Emma looked at her shoe then back up and rose an eyebrow as she saw the old lady from the kebab-shop and sighed. "Look, I don't care what you're decision is on my relationship, but my best friend is really sick right now and I'm tired, so please, just leave me alone."

Emma looked at the worker as the tray was slid across the counter and she smiled weakly. "Thank you." She grabbed the tray and turned to the older woman. "Have a nice night." She mumbled and walked back towards Ruby's room.

Sitting beside Belle, Emma handed Ruby her burger and the drink as she sighed. "You tired, Em?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, a little." Emma nodded, eating a chip as she handed Belle her salad and fries.

Sitting her bottle between her knee's Emma ate her fries quietly. "Did Belle tell you about when we went to IHOP and saw Gold?" Emma smiled lightly.

"No?" Ruby looked confused.

"We were hungry, so I suggested we all go out, when Belle and I finished eating, we saw Gold and I took her outside, we were kissing and Gold was like. 'That type of PDA shouldn't be shown here' We were in M'N'M's car, it was kinda funny."

Ruby chuckled and shook her head and looked at the door as she saw a lady standing there.

When Belle noticed, she looked over at the door. "Em, it's the lady from the kebab shop."

Emma groaned. "She was in the cafeteria."

"Can I help you?" Ruby asked the woman.

"No." The lady said, staring at the girls.

"Then why are you staring?" Ruby asked rudely. "You should really take a picture, it'll last longer. Then you'll get put up for paedophilia, so I suggest you go."

The woman's jaw dropped and she walked off.

Emma popped a few fries in her mouth and sighed softly, leaning back, she closed her eyes briefly before she heard a clearing of a throat, she looked over at the door and saw a nurse.

"Are these the girls?" The nurse asked and the old lady nodded.

"What?" Emma asked, standing, putting her bottle on the bed, walking over to the door. "Can we help you, ma'am?" Emma asked the nurse.

"This lady said you were harassing her." The nurse said.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma hissed. "That woman, followed me from the cafeteria to here, she also harassed us the other day, the security guard kicked her out for it at the shops." Emma informed the nurse.

"Is that true?" The nurse looked at the woman who said nothing but shook her head.

"Ugh, you're a fucking.. UGH!" Emma walked into the room, grabbing her phone and walking back out to the nurse. "Call Mandy at the mall. She'll tell you the truth." Emma told the nurse and held her phone out with Mandy's number on the screen. "Even check the camera's for here. I went to get my friends some food, she saw me and followed me back, bitch is psychotic." Emma frowned, crossing her arms, standing straight.

"Dyke's got problems." The older lady mumbled.

Emma dropped her arms and clenched her fists then released them. "Wanna say that a bit louder?"

"I said, you got problems, dyke." The older woman spoke up.

"You hag, just stop bugging me and got take your meds." Emma shouted.

"Emma." Belle said, grabbing Emma's hand. "Go sit down sweetie."

"No, if she's got something to say Belle, she can say it." Emma snapped, staring at the old lady.

"That's Regina's mum." Ruby said from the room.

"What?" Emma looked over at her.

"That's Regina's-" Ruby started.

"No, I heard you, but Regina actually had a heart, this hag doesn't." Emma frowned, looking at the woman in front of her.

The nurse stepped forward, put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "You two, back in the room." She said to Emma and Belle. "And you." She said to the old lady. "What's your name?"

"Cora Mills." The lady said.

"Get to where you're supposed to be, if I hear one more complaint, I'll call the cops." The nurse frowned.

"Alcoholic-Slut." Emma frowned at Cora and walked back into the room with Belle.

Cora opened her mouth to Reply, but the nurse's frowned hardened and she pointed away and Cora left. "What was that about?" The nurse asked, stepping into the room.

"She's mad cause my fiancé and I are living in 'sin' apparently" Emma said as she sat back down, holding Belle's hand.

"Is that you're fiancé?" The nurse asked as she pointed to Belle.

"Yeah." Emma smiled.

"My fiancé is called Mandy" The nurse smiled. "She's a security guard at Centro Mall." The nurse played with the ring on her necklace and smiled.

"Blonde hair purple tips?" Emma asked casually.

"Yes." The nurse nodded.

"She's the one that helped us out." Belle smiled.

"Tell her thank you for us." Emma smiled.

"I'm Jayden" The nurse smiled, putting her hand out.

Emma stood, shaking her hand. "I'm Emma, Belle's my fiancé and Ruby is our.. Well.."

"Girlfriend." Ruby smiled softly.

"I don't get it." Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"Belle and Ruby were together, for a long time, then I came into their lives, we all felt better with each-other, I'm Belle's fiancé cause Ruby freaked after getting some news and I asked Belle to marry me after that, Ruby just got back with us tonight" Emma said, briefing up the story.

"What was the news?" Jayden asked.

"I-I-uhm, I'm pregnant, not by choice, but I'm not giving it up." Belle spoke.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that, but, congrats, I think." Jayden smiled nervously.

"Thank you." Belle nodded.

"Ah, there you are." Came a voice from the door.

Jayden turned quickly and smiled.

"Hey Mandy." Emma grinned.

"Kebab-girl." Mandy smirked.

"I go by Emma, thanks for helping Belle and I out the other day."

"Not a problem" Mandy nodded.

"I'll see you later, I guess." Jayden smiled.

"I'm in here enough." Emma mumbled.

Ruby threw the stuffed toy at Emma, making it speak _"I Love You!" _The toy squeaked.

Emma groaned. "Ow, theres a hard object in that." She sighed.

"Get over it." Belle chuckled, grabbing Emma's hand.

"Oh, Mandy, I got a favour to ask." Emma said, grabbing Mandy by the elbow, taking her out of the room.

"What's that about?" Ruby asked no one in particular.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Belle sighed. "When can you go home, Ruby?"

"Doc said I'm in overnight for observation." Ruby pouted, leaning back. Her eyes going over to Jayden. "D'you think you can get me out earlier? I want to go home."

"It's almost 2 in the morning Ruby, I'm sorry, but not this early, no." Jayden shook her head. "Why are you in here anyway, You seem perfectly healthy to me."

"The fight between the three of us, I downed a bottle of anti-depressants. I can't be happy without them." Ruby said truthfully.

"Ruby, you'll always make me and Emma happy, even when it doesn't seem like you can't." Belle said, rubbing Ruby's hand softly.

Ruby smiled and nodded slowly.

* * *

**_-Monday-_**

Walking into the house, after Ruby, Emma whispered. "Go get the bed ready, I'll carry her up." Ruby nodded, looking at the sleeping Belle in Emma's arms and smiled lightly, running up the steps. Emma leaned on the wall, toeing her shoes off carefully, trying not to wake Belle who'd slept the whole car-ride home from the hospital.

Belle and Emma hadn't slept the whole time that they were in the hospital with Ruby. Emma was fine with not sleeping, but Belle was exhausted, she headed over to the stairs, about to take the first steps when Jaxon came running down, Emma stepped out of the way and whispered. "Oi, quiet you."

Jaxon nodded and grinned, getting out of the way. "I'm not going to military school."

"That's great." Emma nodded with a whisper. "Let me lay Belle down and I'll come have a coffee, we can talk."

Jaxon nodded. Going over to the kitchen as Emma carried Belle up to the room, nudging the door open with her foot, she looked over and smiled as she saw Ruby passed out on the bed, she walked around to the other side and laid Belle down, the two cuddling closer to each-others warmth in their sleep, Emma smiled and took Belle's heels off and put them by the door near Ruby's heels, then pulled the blanket over them both, She kissed their foreheads and turned the lamp off, closing the door behind her as she walked out of her room, almost running into Ty.

"Oh, fuck, I forgot you were here, Where's Kate?" Emma frowned, standing straighter.

"She's in the kitchen feeding A-J a fruit-salad." Ty smiled. "You look like my brother's girlfriend."

"Your brother's a good looking guy." Emma winked and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Jax, we can talk outside, okay?"

Jaxon nodded, handing Emma a coffee. "I made this, for you." Emma eyed it curiously, before taking it. "I worked in a café, Emma, I know how to make a coffee." Jaxon chuckled.

"He's right Emma, he's good too." Kate smiled.

"Oh, before I forget." Emma grabbed the keys out of her pocket. "Tank's full, There's a money in the centre console for you, thanks for letting me borrow the car." Emma smiled.

"If I'm not mistaken, I saw Ruby.." Kate said softly.

"She's asleep, we're all good, Belle's asleep also." Emma said, grabbing her smokes from her pocket and looking over at Ty, then back to Kate. "Do you think you could get mum and Dad to take A-J away for the weekend? I want some family time, and by that, I mean Ty's brother, my girls and all of you."

"Does that mean a party?" Jaxon asked curiously.

"No, we can chill, I mean fuck, we've got a games room, a sound system that rocks better then a club, and I think this will be good for us all to actually get to know each-other, there's a lot you's don't know about me."

"I know everything." Kate said softly.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kate nodded.

Emma leaned on the counter and stared at her sister. "Do tell."

"You have tattoo of an apple on your thigh, with R.M under it, you have a tattoo of a book on your right side, with B.F as the 'title' and a wolf howling at the moon on your left side in the shadows of the moon you have R.L and you have a rose behind your right ear. You wanted to drop out of school, then you met the three girls and you decided against it, if you could marry a celebrity it would be Demi-" Kate said but Emma stopped her mid sentence.

"Okay, stop, how do you know all this?" Emma said, sipping her coffee.

"Magic." Kate smirked and got up, taking A-J from her high-chair and handing her to Ty. "Take her up for a nap, it's almost one." Ty nodded and walked out with his daughter.

Kate looked at Jaxon. "Grab your weed, Emma, I'm stealing a smoke for spin, Jaxon, we're rolling joints."

Jaxon grabbed a bag of chopped weed from his pocket and a pack of rollie-papers and grabbed a pair of scissors from his other pocket. "Lets go." He grinned.

Emma chuckled and followed the outside, lighting her smoke.

Emma's phone buzzed and she grabbed it from her bra.

"_1 New Text: Sexyman(:  
__Emma, are you home? Got brother problems."_

"_Come on over, go around the back and chill, I'm out by the pool. –Emxo"_

She put her phone in her pocket and sat on a chair with her legs extended. "Scruffy's coming over, Kate."

"Oh, I better lock Ty in the room." Kate chuckled.

"Perv." Emma laughed.

* * *

Graham skidded his bike to a stop beside Emma's chair and she looked up at him. "Hey Scruffy." Emma laughed lightly.

"Emma, you gotta help me." Graham said, sounding desperate.

"How can I help you?" Emma smiled up at him.

"Can I help him?" Kate looked him over, clearly checking him out.

"Oh, and who, are you?" Graham asked, extending his hand, when kate put hers hand out to shake his, he leaned down and kissed it.

Kate let out a gentle laugh. "I'm Kate, Emma's older sister."

"Only a year older, surely." He smiled.

"Graham, what are you doing with my woman?" Ty's voice boomed, scaring Graham, he jumped back, falling into the pool.

Emma spit her drink of water from her mouth, and burst into laughter as Kate quickly handed the joint to Jaxon before Ty saw it. "Ty, that's your brother?"

"Sure is, the boy said he was with his girlfriend though." Ty said.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Graham's phone from the holder on his bike and slid through his pictures, showing Ty. "Does she look familiar?" Emma asked Ty.

"That's you?" He asked, and Emma nodded. "But I thought you were with those girls upstairs?" Ty asked.

"Look dude, your brother has more then one girl, me and my girls are his. Calm your farm."

"You scored three chicks, mummy's boy?" Ty asked, putting his hand out to help Graham out of the pool.

"Uh, yeah." Graham smiled softly and looked at Emma, giving her a silent thank you.

Emma nodded slowly. "I'm gonna go see if their awake." Emma said, running into the house and upstairs, opening the door she saw Belle and Ruby kissing. "Ah, so you are awake." Emma grinned.

"I just woke up, she was watching me sleep though." Belle said, tying her hair back into a messy bun.

"I'm just happy to have you back in my life, both of you." Ruby smiled.

"Right, well, we kinda got a problem, Graham's brother was bugging him, so I kinda said we were all dating him." Emma said quickly.

"You what?" Ruby asked.

"Relax, you don't have to do anything, he touches you wrong and he'll deal with me, he knows that." Emma said.

"Touch us how, maybe you should show us." Ruby smirked.

Emma closed the door walking over to the bed, a smile playing upon her lips.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Emma hummed softly, Ruby walked in behind her and snapped the strap to Emma's red bikini whilst sliding her hand into the top of Emma's Jean shorts. "I'm glad you're showing your gorgeous body off." Ruby said as she hugged Emma from behind.

Emma leaned into the hug, smiling. "It's almost eleven-thirty Ruby, are you and Belle ready for the late-night swim?"

"Yeah, she said she'll meet us down there." Ruby grinned, grabbing Emma's hand, turning the blonde, kissing her gently.

"What are you two up too?" Kate asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"We're going for a swim, want to come?" Emma grinned.

"Sounds great, are the heaters on?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I put them on half hour ago, pool should be warm by now." Emma smiled, grabbing Ruby's hand and using her other to grab her smokes off the bench.

"Emma, how do you buy smokes, you're not old enough yet." Kate asked.

"I know the worker at Centro, plus I got Mandy to help out when she's there." Emma shrugged, smiling shyly.

"Fair enough." Kate smiled softly and looked at the girls. "I'll just change and be down soon. Nice tattoo's by the way." Kate said as if she'd never seen them before and walked upstairs as Ruby and Emma walked out to the pool.

* * *

The four girls were laughing and talking about random things, Belle curled against Emma's side, they got out of the pool about two hours after they got in it, they were now seated in the hot-tub, relaxing, the jets on, Emma made sure to sit right in front of one of the jets, her back getting a good massage as they all talked, Emma looked over at Ruby who was unusually quiet, but said nothing.

"So then what happened?" Kate asked.

Emma looked back at her sister and smiled. "Then Ruby punched him, told him to back off, and here we are." Emma chuckled.

"Peter was a prick." Ruby sighed.

Belle shivered and Emma looked at her, frowning, her lips slightly blue. "Jesus Belle, why didn't you tell me you were cold, babe." Emma got up, getting out of the hot-tub, grabbing Belle's towel. "Come on, it's late, get you in the shower and some warm clothes, then bed, with the electric blanket."

Belle nodded slowly and Emma flicked her smoke butt into the ashtray, and helped Belle out of the hot-tub, Belle stepped closer to Emma as the towel was wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Belle, I should of paid more attention." Emma said, wrapping her own towel around Belle to get her warmer quicker as she walked the young, soon-to-be-mother inside.

"I guess that's my job to go in and shower also, it's nice hanging out with you, Kate." Ruby smiled softly and got out of the hot-tub, wrapping her towel around herself.

"Yeah, I suppose it is getting quite late." Kate said, getting out, pulling her towel around her waist.

Kate turned the jets off and walked inside with Ruby, in silence, Ruby's sigh spoke volumes though and Kate stopped, grabbing her sister's girlfriends hand. "Ruby, if you want to talk, I'm here, okay?"

Ruby just nodded with a weak smile and a soft "Thank you." and they continued walking inside.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Ruby heard Belle and Emma talking.

"She's different Emma, she's not the same Ruby. I miss our Ruby."

Ruby felt her heart shattering at Belle's confession as she dried her body.

"She's probably just processing the baby, and having us back." Emma said.

Ruby sighed, running her fingers through her hair, she brushed it quickly and tied it up, then changed into a pair of boy-shorts and tank-top that she borrowed from Emma.

"I want the old Ruby back, she's changed Emma, and not in a good way, I still love her, but there's something different about her, I don't want to lose her again, Emma."

Ruby pulled the bathroom door open and stared at the two on the bed, a blank stare, not sure if she should run, or stay and talk.

* * *

_***Copies the little sloth from 'The Croods'* Dun Dun Duuuuun... **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Monday Night (Tuesday morning)-**_

**E**mma sat up slowly, looking at the girl in the bathroom doorway. "What's up, Rubes?"

"You think I've changed?" Ruby asked, still trying to process that they were talking about her instead of talking too her.

"A little, yeah." Emma said, biting her lip.

"Ruby, come here." Belle said, sliding closer to Emma. Leaving room for Ruby beside her in the bed.

Ruby moved from the doorway, standing at the end of the bed. Crossing her arms, she looked at them. "I haven't changed, you just haven't paid attention to me the last few days. When school started back up I was different, you didn't notice cause you were both too focussed on yourselves."

Emma watched as Ruby picked up her clothes, she wasn't sure what to do, Belle was shocked, Ruby changed and looked at them. "You didn't think that our last year in school would be the same did you? Belle got accepted to some amazing college, I'm stuck working with Granny and Emma, you're didn't give it a second thought when Regina asked for you back."

At the mention of her first love's name, Emma visibly flinched.

"You were right about me though, I'm not ready to be part of this baby's life, I'm not good enough, I don't deserve to be called 'mum' or whatever you wanted it to call me." Ruby pulled her shoes on and opened the door. "I'll stay away."

"Ruby, wait, please, don't hurt yourself." Belle begged, tears freely flowing. "I want this child to know you."

"No promises." Ruby said as she walked out.

Emma took a sobbing Belle into her arms, holding her close, whispering sweet-nothings in her partners ear till Belle fell asleep. Emma sat there, thinking, wondering what was going on with Ruby.

* * *

Emma sat at the pier, watching the water lap against the docked yachts and boats, she shivered in the early morning breeze as the first rays of the morning light peaked over the horizon. As she watched the sunrise, her mind was blank, she'd been there for a while, after making sure Belle was asleep, when she heard her phone chime with an IM, she pulled it from her pocket and looked at it.

_6:05am: Emma, where are you? –BlueEyedBeauty_

Emma stared at the screen, not sure weather to reply or not, she got up, pulling her aviator's over her eyes, she walked back towards the town centre, she stopped when she saw a café already open and walked in, she checked her pockets and pulled a fifty dollar note out.

"What can I get you?" A happy waitress asked from the register.

"Tea and a coffee, no sugar in either, a drop of milk in the tea and no milk in the coffee. and Two cheese and bacon croissants. Please." Emma sighed.

"That'll be fifteen-fifty" The waitress smiled.

Emma handed her the fifty dollars over and stepped to the side, awaiting her change and the order.

It didn't take long, a few minutes later, Emma was stuffing the change in her pockets and carrying the drinks tray in one hand and the bag with the croissants in the other, as she walked home.

Ten minutes after that, she was trudging up the stairs to her room, she saw Belle still in bed, tears wetting the pillow, her body shaking with sobs and she rushed over, putting the bag and the drinks tray on the bedside table, sliding into the bed, she wrapped her arms around Belle. "Belle, baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I thought you left Emma." Belle sobbed, burying her face in the crook of Emma's neck.

"No, No, I mean, I did, but only to get you a treat. I'd never leave you Belle." Emma said as she streaked her fingers through Belle's messy bed hair, trying to tame it slightly.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, Belle." Emma pressed a kiss to the top of Belle's head and continued stroking her fingers through Belle's hair. "I got you a tea and Cheese and Bacon croissants."

"You did?" Belle looked at her gently.

Emma nodded and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Sit up sweetie."

When Belle did, Emma handed her the tea. Belle took a slow sip and smiled, her eyes glistening from the tears and Emma used the blanket to gently dab away the tears.

"Here, eat up." Emma smiled, putting the bag on Belle's lap.

Belle put the tea on the bedside table closest to her and opened the bag with a small smile. She looked at Emma and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Emma smiled, rubbing Belle's stomach gently before grabbing her coffee and taking a sip.

"Emma, I don't want to leave the bed, it's raining and horrible outside." Belle said when she looked out the window, the sun barely shining through with the rain pelting down.

"It's strange how it was sunny minutes ago and now it's pissing down." Emma smiled. "It's only Tuesday Belle, I'll get our homework and bring it home this afternoon, but for now, we can hang out in bed."

Belle smiled, biting into a croissant and chewing it happily. "Have you eaten?" Belle asked when she finished her mouthful.

"No, but I'm not-" Emma was cut off by Belle putting the other croissant in her mouth. Emma bit down and growled playfully, before taking a bite and pulling the warm heaven from her mouth as she chewed her mouthful.

Belle giggled and continued to eat her croissant.

* * *

Walking downstairs sipping her coffee, the rubbish in her hand, Emma looked around, raising an eyebrow. It was unusually quiet. Then it clicked, everyone was out, it was almost ten-thirty in the morning and Emma and Belle were home alone. Well she hoped Jaxon had work, she put the rubbish in the bin and went up to Jaxon's room, knocking slightly, she heard nothing, so she opened the door and peaked in, she'd never seen his room, and she was shocked. It wasn't filled with posters of naked girls, or stuff like that, it had posters of a few bands, one caught Emma's eye though, a signed copy of an Atreyu poster, her heart stopped, she went over not bothering to look around more and she reached out to touch the frame it was in.

"Don't even think about it." Jaxon's voice mumbled.

Emma jumped and spun on her heel to see Jaxon standing in a doorway to another room she'd never seen. "Sorry, it's just, I thought Belle and I were home alone, then I realized I'd never seen your room, I expected naked girls covering your walls, but, this, was the last thing I see, how did you get their poster, with all the autographs?"

"I went to a concert with a backstage pass, You know them?" Jaxon asked.

"I idolise them, I have all their music, even the I Am War, although it wasn't actually them, but.."

"I know." Jaxon nodded. "What are you doing in here?"

"Checking it out. What's in there?" Emma asked, pointing to the door behind Jaxon.

"My, well, it doesn't have a name, come check it out, where's your better half?"

"Belle's checking her emails." Emma smiled softly and stepped into the room after Jaxon. "Woah, nice spread." Emma's eyes wondered around the room, A TV mounted to the wall with Jaxon's laptop connected to it. On another wall he had multiple computer screens set up with images of the basement, kitchen, lounge-room, and back and from yard on them. "How'd you know I was in your room?" Emma said as she turned to see him playing the xbox.

"Motion sensors in my room, I have a motion-sensor Camera in there too, as soon as it sees the door open, it starts recording." Jaxon paused his game and flicked the TV over to the channel the laptop was on and the screen flicked over to an image of Emma walking into Jaxon's room. "It automatically changed to this channel whenever someone comes into my room though."

"Emma?" Belle called.

Emma looked around hearing the voice as if Belle was right beside her and then saw Belle on the monitor that showed the kitchen.

"You better get your girl, don't tell anyone about this room though, please?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "Your secrets safe with me, if you can help me with something later."

"Sure." Jaxon nodded.

"Thanks." Emma walked out, closing the door behind her and walking down the steps, seeing Belle, she smiled, walking over to Belle. "Hey baby."

"Oh, Emma, you scared me." Belle said, looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma pouted and crossed the kitchen, placing a kiss on her loves lips.

Belle leaned up, wrapping her arms around Emma as she deepened the kiss.

Emma smiled, lifting Belle up and sitting her on the bench, already forgetting about the camera.

Belle wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, a soft moan escaping her lips as Emma pressed kisses on Belle's neck. Emma smiled, pulling her lips away from Belle's neck, she lifted Belle off the bench and carried her up to the room.

* * *

A knock on the bedroom door woke Emma a few hours later, she groaned and got up, pulling a blanket over Belle as she pulled another blanket around herself and went to the door, opening it. "Kate, what's up?"

"Can I hide in here? Please?" Kate asked desperately.

"Yeah sure, don't go over to the bed through, go wait in the bathroom for a minute." Kate nodded and ran straight for Emma's bathroom as Emma went over to the bed after closing the door again and sitting beside Belle. "Belle, baby, wake up."

Belle's eyes fluttered open slowly and Emma pouted at the sight. "Sorry for waking you, get dressed, don't go into the bathroom naked, Kate's in there." Emma said as she handed Belle some spare loose clothing to let her keep comfortable.

Belle pulled the over-sized t-shirt on and stood, pulling a pair of boy-shorts out of a draw and pulling them on, she kissed Emma. "Why's kate in the bathroom?"

Emma shrugged. "Asked to hide, but I sent her there so I could get us dressed." Emma smiled, running her fingers through Belle's messed hair that was neat before they came up to the room a few hours ago. "Give me a sec to change and I'll get her in here so you can use the bathroom, okay?"

Belle nodded and smiled, looking at Emma in nothing but a blanket. "Why can't you and I just get back into bed? I was comfortable."

"I'm sorry." Emma pouted, kissing Belle again before grabbing a pair of boxers and a bra and putting them on. She put the blanket back on the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking gently. "Kate, can I come in?"

Kate opened the door and walked out, sitting on the desk-chair as Belle went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Emma went and sat on the end of the bed. "Who or what are you hiding from?"

"I got fired today, I was supposed to keep that job, to uh, pay my way around here, my boss called mum cause I got into a major fight with my co-worker, mum bailed me out of a night cell. Now she's on her way home."

"Right, why aren't you hiding at Ty's, or some where far from here?"

"They'll go straight to Ty's if they can't find me here."

"What makes you think that their not going to look in my room?"

"I know a place." Belle said from the doorway as she put the brush down.

"Where?" Kate and Emma asked in unison.

"My room at my house, dad never goes in there and they'll never look for you there."

"What about A-J?" Emma asked.

"The fort?" Belle asked.

"Too many bugs, Kate hates bugs. Also, no electricity." Emma shook her head. "She can stay here, I got an idea."

"What is it?" Kate asked just as there was a knock at the door.

"Kate, get in the bathroom with Belle." Emma whispered, shooing them back into the bathroom and closing the door as she walked over to the door and quickly pulled a shirt on, opening the door. "Mum, what can I do for you?" Emma smiled.

"Have you seen Kate?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"No, sorry. Belle, are you ready to go?" Emma called.

"In a minute." Belle said, poking her head out of the bathroom, she saw Mary-Margaret and closed the door again quickly.

"Where are you two going?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"To get our homework, and also to the diner to get a afternoon snack, for why we do our work." Emma smiled.

"Alright. Just, be home in time for dinner, I'm making apple-pie for desert." Mary-Margaret smiled softly.

"Y-You should try the shops, if I had to hide from someone, I'd go to the shops." Emma said as Mary-Margaret started walking away.

"Thanks, Emma."

Emma nodded, closing the door, as soon as the door shut, the bathroom door opened and Belle came out with her hair up neatly and she went to the closet, grabbing out a pair of jeans, and sliding them on, then grabbed another pair out, throwing them to Emma before changing her shirt and pulling a jacket on and grabbing Emma's jacket, sitting it on the end of the bed. "Go do your hair, Em." Belle said as she pulled her shoes on.

Emma nodded and looked at Kate, smiling. "You're free, but don't try anything stupid." She quickly brushed her blonde locks and threw her hair up into a messy bun, before pulling her shoes on and her jacket and grabbing her keys, phone and wallet, stuffing them in her pockets before grabbing Belle's hand. "Come on beautiful, I'll buy you a cupcake, for my princess." Emma smiled and walked downstairs with Belle.

"Mum, can I drive your car, the weather is crap and I don't want Belle getting sick." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen with Belle.

"Sure, the keys are over there." Mary-Margaret smiled, pointing to her bag with the keys hanging on the edge of it.

"Thanks mum." Emma smiled, grabbing the keys. "Come on Belle, lets get our homework." Emma took Belle's hand once more and they walked out too the car quickly.

* * *

After going to the school, the girls stomach grumbled and they realised they'd only had the croissants all day, Emma frowned knowing that was bad for Belle now that she was pregnant.

Pulling up outside the diner, Emma took her jacket off and put it around Belle's shoulder, putting the hood over her lovers head and smiled. "Come on, lets go inside in the warmth."

Belle nodded and they got out, going inside quickly.

Hanging the jackets in the warmth of the diner, Emma grabbed Belle's hand and took her to a vacant booth, smiling as she slid into the seat beside her love instead of across from her, a waitress came over, but neither looked up, they were lost in each-others eyes.

"What can I get you two?"

Emma looked up at the voice that pulled her from the thoughts of kissing Belle and she smiled gently at Ruby. "Two choc-berry shakes, two orders of burgers and fries and two slices of chocolate silk pie, no wait, make that three of each thing and sit with us Ruby."

Ruby wrote down the order and looked at Emma, raising an eyebrow as if she was just told her hair magically went from brown to blue. "I-"

"Ruby, enough talking, get back to work."

Ruby smiled weakly. "Sorry, I have to work." Ruby walked off, writing the order down for two of each instead of three and placed it on the chef's counter and went to serving and cleaning over tables.

Belle sighed and looked at her ring before grabbing her phone from her pocket and looking at Ruby as she IM'd her.

_4:40pm: You need a break, I'm sure you've been working all day, please Ruby. –BlueEyedBeauty_

Emma watched Belle type, then looked over at Ruby as the waitress checked her phone then looked over to the girls with an apologetic look and shook her head before putting her phone back in the pocket of her apron and continuing to work.

Emma got up and walked over to Granny who was working the counter and the register and leaned over, whispering in her ear, then walked back over to sit beside Belle again.

"What did you do?" Belle frowned.

Emma grabbed Belle's hand. "Just wait." She smiled.

"Ruby, go on break, you've been here all day." Granny called.

"But-" Ruby started

"No 'but's' or you can work till closing."

Ruby saluted her grandmother and grabbed Emma and Belle's orders walking over to the table, sitting the food baskets down and then taking the drinks off the tray. "Pie will stay in the fridge till you're ready for it, keep it fresh, y'know. I got half an hour, what's up?" Ruby asked as she slid in across from the couple.

"First, where's your meal?" Emma asked.

Ruby was about to speak when an order of fries and a burger was placed in front of her, then a shake. Ruby looked up and smiled at her grandmother. "Thanks." Granny nodded and walked off to continue working.

"So?" Ruby urged then to talk.

"We miss you." They said in unison and Ruby looked up from her drink, staring at the couple.

"But-" Ruby started again.

"No Ruby." Belle cut her off. "If you don't want to take on a mothering roll, that's fine, but we can't lose you, it's too hard without you."

"Yeah, what she said." Emma smiled softly. "Ow!" Emma whined as Belle elbowed her in the ribs. "What?"

Belle rose an eyebrow and Emma nodded. "I also got something for you, Ruby."

"You did?" Ruby looked at her, here eyes twinkling. "What is it?"

"You gotta kiss Belle first." Emma smiled.

"Big love, Ruby." Belle said.

Ruby leaned over the table but shook her head and stood, pulling Emma gently from the booth and pushing her into the other seat gently and sliding beside Belle, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Belle responded eagerly and let her hands trail to Ruby's sides.

"God I missed this." Ruby said against Belle's lips before kissing her again.

"That's disgusting!" A voice said from behind Ruby.

Emma stopped smiling and looked up at the lady. "Oh, fucking hell, can't we get a break from you? Haven't you hurt me and my friends enough?"

"Hurt you? I haven't touched you." Cora responded.

Emma stood, crossing her arms. "You drove Regina to death, if you hadn't of drunk yourself to sleep, again, she'd not have come to see me in the car, she's still be alive, I wouldn't of put my friends through three days of hell, and I probably wouldn't of met you, and god I wish Regina was alive, so she could watch me beat the living crap out of you, you old hag." Emma grabbed her milkshake and poured it on the woman before opening the diner door and pushing her out into the storm.

"Emma Swan!" Belle yelped.

Emma turned and saw everyone's eyes on her. "Sorry folks, Granny, I'll clean the milkshake-"

Granny started a slow clap, then so did a lot of the people in the diner, granny walked over and put her hands on the blondes shoulder. "You will clean that mess up, but Emma, many people have wanted to yell at that woman for years. I'm glad you finally did."

Emma grinned shyly and nodded. "I'll clean this up right now, don't want anyone slipping." Emma smiled softly.

* * *

The three girls walked in the door laughing, but immediately stopped when they saw Mary-Margaret standing in the doorway frowning, arms folded over her chest.

"Uh-oh." Emma bit her lip.

"You poured a milkshake on Ms Mills, then pushed her in the rain?" Mary-Margaret eyed her daughter.

Emma nodded slowly and looked down, mumbling a 'sorry'

What she expected was yelling, what she didn't expect, was to be wrapped in a tight embrace and being told how proud her mother was of her, that's exactly what Mary-Margaret, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and whispered. "I'm so proud of you"

"Well, now we're onto a lighter topic." Emma cleared her throat. "I got some news."

Mary-Margaret stepped away and looked at her daughter. "What is it?"

Emma grabbed Belle and Ruby's left hands and held them infront of Mary-Margaret's face.

Mary-Margaret stood shocked and Emma took it the wrong way. "Well, see yah in P.E." She said and ran upstairs.

Mary-Margaret eyes the brunette's curiously and raised an eyebrow at them. "I think we better talk, follow me." Mary-Margaret said as she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what's going on with the talk? .-. Review? PLEEEAAAASSEEEE :3**_

_**Also, sorry it's so short, I'll hopefully have more there next chapter ^.^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, Just checked, still don't own OUAT. Sorreh ): **_

* * *

_**-Tuesday-**_

**M**ary-Margaret sat across from Belle and Ruby at the kitchen island, looking at the girls curiously, the girls looked nervous, but after about 10 minutes of silence, Mary-Margaret smiled, which caused Ruby to breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, you three are serious, are you not?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"We are." Belle smiled, no hesitation in her answer.

"You are all seventeen. Are you sure you're not rushing into things cause of the pregnancy?"

"No Ma'am, I love Belle, and I love Emma-" Ruby started and stood. "-I'd do anything for them and I know I haven't been much help, but I'm changing that, I'm putting all of my work pay away so I can spoil this child, even half my allowance is even going away for it." Ruby said. "I've been saving for a while now, even before I knew Belle was pregnant I've been saving, I love these two with every beat of my heartbeat, I was stupid to walk out. But that will not happen again."

"Ruby." Belle said, putting a hand on the waitresses forearm. "Sit, drink your milk." Belle smiled. "You don't have to pay for anything, I don't even think Emma should be putting anything away for the baby, you know that as soon as I turn eighteen I get that money from when my mother passed away."

"Belle, that money wont last forever." Ruby said, turning to Belle. "I want to be a good, whatever I'm gonna be, to this child."

"Well, if you don't want to be a mother, at least be a god-mother? Emma and I were discussing it and we want you to be the god-mother, if you didn't want to be another mother." Belle nibbled her lower lip nervously.

"When did you discuss this?" Ruby looked at her confused, her face almost puppy-like as she tilted her head

"Not long after you left, the first time." Belle said softly.

"So, you three are completely serious about this?" Mary-Margaret said, breaking their stares, making them look at their partner's mother.

"Absolutely." Ruby said as she looked back at Belle.

"That's great, but I have to say, that if _Either _of you, hurt my baby-girl, there'll be hell to pay."

"Alright then, I suggest we go and tell Emma that you're not pissed." Ruby smirked nervously and grabbed Belle's hand.

"If you three get cramped in that room, there's a few spare rooms upstairs from Emma, there's a bigger one that you all could fit in, but I don't like that idea of all those stairs on Belle when she's going to be .." Mary-Margaret didn't know what to say.

"Fat? Bigger? A Whale?" Belle joked.

"I didn't want to say something wrong." Mary-Margaret lowered her head, staring into her tea.

"Oh, don't worry, I suppose you should know about the hormones though when I get further into the pregnancy." Belle smiled, standing. "Excuse me though, I've been needing to go to the bathroom since we got home." Belle chuckled and walked upstairs to Emma's room, eyeing the blonde who was listening to her iPod and reading something on her laptop, and didn't even notice Belle.

Ruby sighed and grabbed Belle's empty glass as she finished hers. "Mary-Margaret?"

Mary-Margaret looked at the girl, smiling. "Yes Ruby?"

"I don't want to hurt the girls, but I feel like I'm not good enough for them." Ruby bit her lip, looking down. "They know I have a violent side, worse then Emma's. But, I'm scared that one day I might.. hurt them by accident."

"Is that why you got scared when they mentioned the pregnancy?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Ruby nodded, putting the glasses in the sink and pulling her hair to one side of her neck, playing with the ends of it nervously. "I-I just, I don't know, Belle and Emma and I grew up without a proper family, I mean, yes, I have Granny, and Belle has her father, but it's not the same that Emma has now with a loving mother, all Granny asks me to do is work, Belle's dad.. Well, he's not good, and I don't know, I kinda like having a mother figure around, and I'm happy for Emma, but I'm still scared I could never be a good role-model for the little tyke." Ruby let out a breath to be able to get that off her chest.

* * *

Cliché as it sounds, but the way the sunlight drifted through the curtains of Emma's room, made her hair glow like a halo around her, Belle smiled watching her fiancé do her own homework, without asking for help, or getting frustrated like she usually did, and when Emma got up after half hour of doing her work, Belle thought she was done for that afternoon, that she had enough, but she was wrong, Emma cracked her back, neck and knuckles, grabbed a smoke and a lighter, then picked up her pen and note-book and work booklet and walked over, kissing Belle's forehead before walking out of the room.

Belle waited a minute when she heard the faint sound of the door shutting downstairs and she got up, going to the window and saw Emma sitting on the back steps, lighting a smoke and continuing to work.

"What are you looking at?" Kate asked from the bedroom doorway.

Belle smiled and looked at her. "Emma doing her work. She's usually given up by now or asked for help, but she hasn't touched her phone, laptop or asked me, I'm surprised."

"Aw, baby's growing up." Ruby teased from the floor as she continued working. Belle chuckled.

"Maybe she was serious about being there for you." Kate pointed out.

"I guess so." Belle smiled, going back over to the desk and looking at Kate. "How much trouble did you get in?"

"None, mum was just shocked that I used violence to solve my problems." Kate shrugged and sat on the bed, looking at Ruby's work. "Physics?"

"Ruby's in the top science class." Belle beamed proudly.

Ruby sighed and got up. "I'm going for a smoke." She grabbed one of Emma's and walked downstairs, sitting with the blonde.

"What's up with her?" Kate questioned.

"Ask your mother, Ruby came back with tears." Belle said as she chewed her lip.

"So, I see she's wearing a ring too." Kate said as she stated the obvious.

Belle smiled and nodded, looking at her work. "Emma and I can't be without her, we love her." Belle said, looking over at Kate.

"Love is great." Kate smiled. "When do you find out what you're having?"

"Three weeks, but I'm not sure if I want to wait, or if I want to know."

"A-J was a mystery. I had a feeling she was a girl, but everyone else was like 'You're gonna have a boy' But I kept thinking girl." Kate shrugged. "Maybe it's twins"

Belle went wide-eyed. "Y-You think? Think I could have Ruby and Emma as a parent for one." Belle chuckled.

Kate laughed and stood. "They scared?"

"Emma doesn't show it, but I know she is, Ruby, well, she ran, twice. But, I'm okay with having her as an aunt or whatever she wants to be, as long as she's in mine and the child's life." Belle smiled and spun the chair back and forth slightly.

Emma walked inside, placing her book on the bed where Kate was sitting and walked over to Belle, kissing her passionately, then walked into the bathroom, closing the door and turning the shower on.

Ruby walked into the room and smiled innocently at Kate and Belle before sitting back on the ground, continuing with her work.

"Are we going out?" Belle asked.

"You and I are, Emma just.. Needs a shower." Ruby smirked. "A cold one."

"Oh, Ruby, what'd you.. Actually, I don't want to know." Belle shook her head and stood.

Ruby chuckled and looked at Kate. "Where's the kid?"

"She's at Ty's place, father daughter movie night" Kate smiled and walked too the door. "I'll leave you's to your work." She said as she shut the door and walked out.

Belle walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, smiling as she saw Emma getting in the shower. "Can I join?" Belle asked innocently.

"You don't have to ask." Emma smiled, her eyes raking over her loves body. "Please do." She licked her lips, rinsing her hair out before adding shampoo.

Belle closed the door slightly before unzipping her dress, letting it pool at her ankles, she pushed her panties off and unhooked her bra, kicking them slightly to Emma's clothes pile and getting in the shower with Emma, she pouted when she saw that Emma was putting conditioner in her hair. "Em?"

"Mhm?" Emma mumbled as she looked as Belle, brushing the knots from her hair.

"Will you help me put some oils on my body so I don't get stretchmarks?" Belle asked nervously as she soaped up her body.

"Of course baby." Emma smiled, leaning in, she kissed Belle gently. "You taste like strawberries." She giggled

"Oh, it's my lip-gloss." She smiled, licking her lips

"You taste good." Emma whispered and smirked then washed her hair out, before putting her hands on Belle's waist.

Belle giggled, leaning up, she captured Emma's lips in a loving kiss.

"Did you want to wash your hair?" Emma asked as she tied her hair into a messy bun as she washed her body.

"No, I will tomorrow." Belle smiled as she washed the soap off her body, inhaling the sweet scent of the milk and honey body-wash Emma loved. "I was talking to Ruby earlier." Belle said casually.

"What about?" Emma asked as she leaned against cool tiles, her eyes staying on Belle's body.

"Well, it was more like your mum started talking and Ruby said she'd been saving for a while and she wants to spoil the baby." Belle smiled, stepping closing to Emma, her hands going straight to the blonde's waist.

"Really?" Emma asked as she put her hands on Belle's shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Belle nodded smiling. "Isn't that sweet?" Belle grinned, kissing Emma's neck.

Emma bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed. "Very sweet." She whispered huskily. "R-Ruby!" Emma called out.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked as she walked into the bathroom and looked at them through the glass shower door. "Oh.. This is why you's were taking so long?"

"No, I just wanted to ask why you wanted to spoil the baby." Emma smiled, washing the body-wash off her body and turning the shower off, grabbing a towel for Belle and herself, she handed one to Belle and wrapped the other around herself.

"I want to be apart of it's life, more like that awesome aunt, the one it can come to when it can't talk to you about anything." She smiled and shrugged, sitting on the sink.

"You're so sweet, Ruby." Belle smiled and got out of the shower, stepping between Ruby's legs, she leaned up and kissed her.

Emma smiled and took her hair out, brushed it. Then grabbed her hair-dryer out and waited for Ruby and Belle to leave the bathroom so she could dry her hair cause she was aware of Ruby's sensitive ears.

When the girls left, Emma shut the door and started drying her hair.

* * *

_***Flashback* **_

_**~Emma's first day of Meeting Ruby and Regina 5 years before when she first moved to Boston~**_

"_Hi, I'm Ruby, you the new girl?" Ruby asked._

"_I've been here for a week, does that still count as 'new'?" Emma looked at Ruby briefly before continuing to draw on her notebook._

"_Well, I was sick last-week, couldn't even see my girlfriend." Ruby pouted softly. "Did you make any friends yet?"_

"_Some girl from my history class kept me awake, does that count as a friendship?" Emma smirked. "Hey, there she is." Emma pointed to the school gates, to see the beauty herself walk in._

"_Belle." Ruby let out in a soft breath and stood, pulling the shorter girl into her arms for a kiss._

"_Morning Ruby, feeling better sweetie?" Belle asked as the kiss broke._

"_Much now I've seen you." Ruby grinned._

"_Oh, Hey Emma." Belle smiled at the blonde._

"_Hey shorty." Emma smirked._

"_Hey, I'm the only one who get's to tease her about her height." Ruby pouted and sat back down, pulling Belle into her lap._

"_Sorry." Emma shrugged._

"_Excuse me." Emma said as she got up, hitching her back-pack onto her shoulder, and lighting a smoke as she walked out towards the gates._

"_What where you're going, freak." Was heard when Emma ran into someone._

"_Oh, I'm so.. wow you're beautiful" Emma grinned, hoping that would let her off the hook for running into the brunette, she placed the smoke between her lips and reached up, pulling a bit of grass from the brunette's hair and dropping it on the ground in front of them with a shrug._

"_I'm Regina." The brunette smiled, holding her hand out._

_Emma raised an eyebrow, pulling the smoke from her lips and using her free hand to shake Regina's hand. "I'm not Regina." Emma smirked and let their hands fall. "Well, have a good day in the crap-hole. I'm out." Emma said and began walking again._

"_Where are you going?" Regina asked when she caught up to Emma. "You still didn't tell me your name."_

"_I was told not to talk with strangers." Emma said as she flicked her smoke into a bin and continued walking._

"_We both go to the same school, we can't be that much of strangers." _

"_Yeah, I'm new there, well, kinda, it's my second week, well, should be if I chose to go." Emma shrugged._

"_What if you get into trouble for skipping?"_

"_Who's gonna find out? No one cares." Emma said as she walked into a shop, looking around at candy-bars. "Shouldn't you be getting back?"_

"_No, I'm fine, one day off school wont make anyone suspicious." Regina eyed her as Emma grabbed a bar of chocolate and started walking through the store, looking around, but she didn't notice Emma stuff the bar up the sleeve of her loose jacket._

_Emma sighed. "So, you're gonna follow me around all day?"_

"_You're already more interesting then first class, which is history for me." Regina shrugged. Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out her time-table, handing it too Regina. "You have history with Mr B, too… Emma Swan" Regina smiled, liking how the name rolled off her tongue._

_Emma looked at her, taking the timetable back, putting it back in her pocket and walking out of the store._

"_Hey, aren't you gonna pay for.. Where'd the chocolate go?"_

"_I didn't want it no more." Emma shrugged, walking down the street._

_Regina followed her, when they got to an alley, Emma pulled the chocolate from her sleeve and tore the packet open, breaking a piece off, popping it into her mouth. _

"_You stole?" Regina asked._

"_If your gonna freak out, do it after we've eaten it, I thought you might like some." Emma smiled softly._

_Regina curiously watched Emma as she ate a piece. "You're a mystery Miss Swan." _

_Emma felt a tingle run through her and she smiled softly, handing Regina the chocolate bar, she jumped up, pulling down a fire-escape ladder. "Come on, I want to show you something." Emma smiled, climbing up the ladder._

"_What is it?" Regina asked as she slid the chocolate into her backpack so it wouldn't drop and climbed up the ladder after the blonde. "You're so lucky I didn't have to be in uniform today." Regina huffed as they reached the top of the building._

"_This school has uniforms?" Emma asked, helping Regina onto the roof of the building then sat, taking her jacket off, she put it on the ground beside her, patting it so Regina knew to sit there._

"_I'm a cheer-leader." Regina smiled, sitting on the jacket. "Thank you." She opened her bag and handed the blonde 'her' chocolate back._

"_Ahh, another thing to add to my list of likes about you." Emma smiled, her eyes roaming the tight short-shorts, and skin-tight singlet-top Regina was wearing. _

"_You've already got a list and we've known each-other half an hour?"_

"_Yup." Emma smiled, biting into another piece of chocolate._

"_What's your story, Swan?"_

"_Daughter of Snow White and Prince charming." Emma joked. "Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine, one day."_

"_Why are you so closed off?"_

"_What's with the twenty questions?"_

"_Two questions." _

"_You were getting there." Emma shrugged._

"_Question for question?" _

"_You start."_

"_Favourite colour?"_

"_Red, you?" Emma looked at her, smiling._

"_Red also. Why'd you move here?"_

"_Family moved here." It wasn't a complete lie. "Got a boyfriend?"_

"_No, do you?" _

"_I don't date." Emma shrugged. "Not boys anyways. Why'd you follow me?"_

"_I told you, I already thought you were more interesting then a boring speech about history by Mr Beisler." Regina took another bit of chocolate and Emma watched it go into the soft lips. "So, you're gay?"_

"_I don't have a label." Emma smiled. "Are you?"_

"_Bi, Are your eyes blue, or green? Every time I look I can't think." Regina blushed slightly. _

"_They change. Depends on my mood. Got any pets?"_

"_A kitten. What about your mood now?" Regina asked, staring into Emma's blue-green eyes and feeling her heart skip._

"_Calm." Emma smiled. "I don't have pets, nor do I want any. Why are you a cheerleader?"_

"_I like being the centre of attention." Regina joked. "Who are your friends?"_

"_I-uh, don't have any." Emma shrugged._

"_Second week in and no friends, how about I change that?" Regina slid a bit closer._

"_You want to be my friend?"_

"_You can't answer a question with a question."_

"_It was more a yes then a question."_

"_Well, yes, I was to be your friend." Regina nodded._

"_Damn, I was hoping you'd say no so I could ask to kiss you." Emma joked._

_Regina looked at her, licking her lips and she leaned in, pressing her lips against Emma's in a soft kiss._

***End Flashback***

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, Emma smiled, thinking of her first kiss with Regina as she a snack.

"_Where did all the people go? They got scared when the lights went low.."_

Emma grabbed her phone, looking at it. "Excuse me." She walked into the next room, answering it. "Belle, what's wrong?"

"_Can you come get us, Emma?" _Ruby's voice came through the phone.

"Are you still at Belle's?"

"_Yes, please hurry." _Ruby said, sounding worried.

Emma knew it was a bad idea to let them go get some more of Belle's things alone, but she let them go anyway, she went into the kitchen and whispered in Kate's ear so she wouldn't freak Mary-Margaret or David out. "Can you help me? Belle and Ruby sound like their in trouble. Drive me there, please."

Kate nodded and stood. "Excuse us." Kate said, grabbing her keys off the hook and taking Emma out to the car.

* * *

"Belle? Ruby?" Emma called as her and kate ran up the stairs to Belle's room.

"In here!" Ruby called.

Emma opened the door and ran in, seeing ruby holding a crying Belle. "What happened?" Emma frowned, sliding onto the bed, taking Belle into her arms also.

"Her father. He came home and started yelling at her. It was as if she'd never left, Emma." Ruby said as she kept her arms around Belle.

Emma stood, going over to Kate in the doorway. "Get them home, now. Don't take a no from them, just go!"

Kate nodded, never seeing Emma this mad. She wasn't about to argue. "Alright girls, in the car, lets go."

Ruby got up, lifting Belle into her arms. "Come on baby, we'll come back and get your stuff another time, you need to calm down though, the stress isn't good for bubs." Ruby soothed as she carried Belle to the car, Kate following behind.

Emma reached under the bed, grabbing out the base-ball bat she knew Belle kept and walked towards Belle's father's room, opening the door her eyes landed on him watching TV.

He didn't see her so she shut the door quietly and walked downstairs, in search of rope.

"_Bingo!" _Emma grinned, picking up a bundle of rope and going back upstairs, putting her phone on silent, she opened the door and crept in, seeing the man was asleep, she quickly tied him to the bed frame, when she got to tying the last knot around his ankle, he awoke.

"Hey, what the fuck?" He yelled.

"Now, now, Mr French." Emma smirked. "The more you struggle, the tighter the knots get."

He didn't listen and pulled his hands, making the noose-type knot tighten around his wrists. Emma picked up the baseball bat and held it firmly. "You hurt my fiancé, I doubt she'll notice when you go missing, will she?"

"That ring on Belle's finger, you did that?" He asked.

"I also put one on Ruby's finger. I love them both, now, What am I going to do with you, a simple beating wont make you feel the pain she's felt over the years, no. What if we play a game. Every answer you get wrong, I get to hurt you." Emma smirked.

"When's Belle's birthday?" She asked.

"Ap.." Emma held the bat up. "December .." She lowered it a little.

"What date." She frowned.

"_Ah shit." _He knew he was fucked now. "twenty.." He didn't see movement from the bat, "_twenty-what?" _"seventh?"

"Good boy." Emma smiled. "What's her school grades?"

"She's a p-perfect student."

"She is, but that doesn't answer my question." Emma said, slamming the bat onto the bed between his ankles. He flinched and the knots tightened slightly.

"A's, all A's."

"She had one B, but I'll let that slide. For now." Emma smirked. "Why do you hurt her?" Emma frowned, leaning on the TV cabinet.

"She reminds me so much of her goddamn mother, that whore was off with a guy every other week." He growled.

Emma grabbed the switch-blade from her pocket and whipped it across the bottom of his foot, leaving a instant shallow cut that she knew would hurt. "Belle is no whore! She was raped. And the second I find out by who, they'll be dead."

"W-Wait, there was a guy, a-about three months ago, when we were in Australia, for vacation. He wasn't from there, wrong accent, offered to take Belle out, she refused a date, but he said it was just to be shown around town, with Belle's accent, she'd honestly be a full Aussie. Well, everyone thought, anyway." He rushed out.

"His name?" Emma asked.

"I-I don't remember him giving one, he looked about 18, more of an English accent."

"You let your daughter go with an unknown man?" Emma frowned. "What if he'd of killed her? Are you that fucked up?" She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, he seemed like a nice guy, and it seemed to distract Belle from missing here so much. All she did was read."

"She barely ate, I know, I remember seeing her the first day of school, when I held her, I could feel her ribs, but she's eating now. For two." Emma stood, walking over to the bed, picking the bat up. "She lives with me now, if you want to see her ever again, I suggest you clean your act up."

"You're taking my daughter?"

"She needed a loving environment, who better then me and Ruby to provide that. I have a family now, I live with my adoptive parents, I support your daughter, I love your daughter, and one day, she's going to need her father. She's already got no mother, I'm going now, I'll be back to get the rest of her stuff on the weekend."

"Wait." He said, panicked. Emma turned and looked at him. "I'll give you a lift home, the rest of the stuff can fit in the car."

Emma looked at him, holding her knife firmly as she thought it over. "Try anything, and this will go through your neck." She said and he nodded, swallowing hard. Emma cut the ropes and he got up, walking to Belle's room, avoiding the bat to let Emma know he wont try anything.

* * *

"You swear you'll be better?" Emma asked as they put the last of the boxes on the front lawn of her place.

"If it means I can see Belle again, yes." He nodded.

Emma grabbed her knife and opened it, holding the blade she held the handle towards him. "If you're going to try anything, do it now."

He took the knife and stared at her, then folded the blade back into the handle and passed it back. "Can you give something to Belle for me?" He asked

Emma put the knife in her pocket and nodded. "What is it?"

He opened the car door and slid the seat back, pulling out a safe, he handed it too Emma and undid the chain on his neck that had a key on it. "Open it when you're with Belle." He said and got into his car, driving off.

Emma put the chair on her neck so she wouldn't lose the key and put the safe ontop of another box and grabbed her phone, sending a mass text to Ruby, Kate, David and Jaxon.

"_Come outside and help me carry this stuff to my room."_

She slid her phone back into her pocket as the door opened and she started carrying boxes in.

* * *

Belle slept through the people moving in and out of the room she didn't wake till ten-thirty, when Emma was getting into bed on one side of her and Ruby getting in on the other. "E-Emma?" Belle whispered.

"Yeah baby?" Emma asked, cupping Belle's cheek.

"Where did you go?"

"I got your stuff for you." Emma smiled as Belle smiled gently. "Go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrows Wednesday, I don't like Wednesdays, I only get to see you's at lunch." Ruby sighed.

"I know, it sucks." Emma said, sitting up, leaning on the headboard. "Belle, your dad said to give you this." Emma handed her the chain with the key on it.

"What's it for?" Belle asked as she sat up, leaning into Emma's warmth.

"Whatever's in this." Emma said, picking the safe up off the floor and putting it on her lap, gently.

"You haven't looked?"

"No, but I'm dying too, so open it." Ruby complained.

Belle looked at the safe confused, and unlocked it, opening the door carefully.

"Holy shit!" Emma laughed, "There's gotta be at least a few thousand in this." Emma exclaimed.

Belle took out one of the wads of cash and took the band off it, unrolling it, she saw it was all hundreds and gasped. "Try more then a few thousand Emma. What did you say to my father?"

"I let slip that you were staying with me, that I loved you and Ruby, that you needed to be in a place of love and comfort, when he dropped me off, he gave me this and said it was for you." She left out the fact he knew Belle was pregnant, it wasn't the right time to say it.

"I saw we count all this up." Ruby said as she took the bills from Belle's hand and started counting it up.

A few seconds later, she looked at them and grinned. "Two thousand here." She grabbed the safe that Emma had bought and opened it with the code that Belle told her and put the money in it.

"Why are you putting it in that?" Belle asked.

"Safes that come with key's always have a second key, this, only us three know the code too." Ruby said as she began counting another roll of hundreds. "That's four thousand, so if these are all in two's.." Ruby said as she put that in their safe, she took out the rest of rolls from the safe Belle's unrolled them and counted the rolls "thirteen rolls, left. That's..Thirty thousand.. Yes?"

Belle nodded slowly. "Thirty thousand.. W-We have thirty thousand, plus the nine-hundred and thirty we already had.."

Emma got up and walked over to her wallet, putting an extra seventy into the safe and tossed her now note free wallet to the end of the bed

"We're fucking rich." Ruby whispered.

The three exchanged glances and smiled at each other. "Lets get some sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow." Belle said, still trying to get her head around the news.

Ruby closed the safe and entered the code again so it locked then slid it back under the bed.

"Hey, what's this?" Emma asked as she picked a picture up from out of the safe that had the money in it. "Who's this, Belle?"

Emma looked at the picture curiously and Belle grabbed it. "Th-That's the guy.. From Australia.. H-He.." Belle couldn't get her words out.. "I don't remember his name though.." Belle looked at Emma then Ruby, she was terrified, no doubt about it. Emma pulled Belle into her arms, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, calm down, he can't hurt you. We're here, we'll keep you safe, I promise." Emma soothed, as Ruby slid closer, wrapping her arms around them both.

Belle slowly drifted to sleep as Emma soothingly rubbed the smaller girls stomach and Ruby rubbed her back. Ruby carefully slid back and Emma lowered Belle into Ruby's arms then laid down herself.

When Emma was sure both girls were asleep, she slid out of bed and grabbed her laptop, sitting at the desk, scanning the photo onto her laptop, she hacked into the Boston Police Department and searched through the detective's names, searching for one good enough to help her find this guy that hurt one of her fiancés. She smiled at how strange that sounded, she never wanted to get married, never wanted kids, but here she was, engaged and in-love with the idea of having a child with Belle, nervous, but in-love.

Her laptop beeped and she looked at the name onscreen. _"Jane Rizzoli" _Emma tilted her head and clicked on the name, a bio of the detective came up. _"She's a homicide detective." _

An IM popped up and Emma clicked on it.

_11:00pm: Who are you and why are you hacking into the BPD? –DetFrost_

Emma nibbled her lower lip, thinking it over.

_11:02pm: Are you a detective? –Emxo_

_11:03pm: Yes, Detective Frost, I'm also a genius at tracking hackers. Hint, Hint. –DetFrost_

_11:06pm: I don't care about that, I was going through the page, tell me more about Jane Rizzoli? Please, I think she might be able to help me. Why are you working so late? Big case? –Emxo_

_11:10pm: Jane's a great detective, and no, not a big case, I'm just filing reports. –DetFrost_

_DetFrost added JRizzoli to the conversation_

_11:12pm: Jane, are you awake? This girl needs your help. –DetFrost_

_11:13pm: What is it Frost? I'm watching the game with Maura –JRizzoli_

_11:14pm: Are you Detective Jane Rizzoli? –Emxo_

_11:15pm: Yes, who's asking? –JRizzoli_

_11:20pm: My names Emma Swan, I know you're a homicide detective, but I need your help, my friends about 9 - 10 weeks pregnant, she was raped when she was on vacation –Emxo_

_Emxo added a picture to the conversation_

Emma sent the photo of the guy holding Belle and she sighed, chewing her lip.

_11:22pm: Her name's Belle, all we gotta do is find that guy, please, can you help? –Emxo_

_11:25pm: Frost, put that guy's face through search, Emma, where are you? –JRizzoli_

Emma thought for a second and rubbed her eyes.

_11:26pm: Sure Jane, on it. –DetFrost_

_DetFrost has left the conversation_

_11:27pm: Can we meet somewhere? Everyone's asleep here –Emxo_

_11:30pm: Where? –JRizzoli_

_11:31pm: Somewhere with a lot of people? –Emxo_

_11:32pm: Theres a cop bar near the station. –JRizzoli_

_11:33pm: I know it, Dirty Robber? –Emxo_

_11:35pm: I can be there in 10. –JRizzoli_

_11:37pm: Do you just want me to come? I don't want to wake up Belle or my other friend. –Emxo_

_11:40pm: just you is okay, whatever makes you comfortable. –JRizzoli_

_11:41pm: Oh, so bring a loaded gun? That safe? –Emxo_

_11:42pm: That was a joke. –Emxo_

_11:43pm: I'll be there soon. –JRizzoli_

_11:45pm: I'll stay on chat on my phone so you can find me –Emxo_

Emma closed her laptop and grabbed her phone, keys and wallet, then sat on the edge of the bed, pulling shorts on and her converse on.

Belle crawled to the end of the bed and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Where are you going?" She whispered.

"To talk to someone, do you want to come?" Emma asked as she stood, pulling a jacket on over her shirt and smoothing her jean-shorts out.

"Sure, give me a second to change." Belle said as she got up.

Emma went over and wrote a note for Ruby.

"_Gone for a walk with Belle. xXx Love you –Em"_

"Dress warm, we're walking." Emma whispered to Belle.

Belle nodded looking at her jeans then looked at Emma. "Can I borrow your jersey?"

"Sure babe." Emma nodded, brushing her hair with her fingers and tying it up into a high pony-tail

"You're not very quiet." Ruby mumbled "Where are you's going?"

"A walk, are you going to come? If so, hurry up." Emma said as she slid her smokes into her pocket and headed for the door, grabbing her skateboard.

* * *

Emma was doing tricks on her skate-board outside of the dirty robber with a smoke between her lips as Ruby and Belle watched. "We came all the way here, to watch you do tricks, outside a cop-bar?" Ruby said, her voice shaking cause she was cold.

Emma took her Jacket off and handed it too Ruby. "Put this on." Ruby did as she was told and she zipped it all the way up

Emma's phone chimed and she grabbed it out of her pocket and dropped her smoke. "Come on." She smiled, skating around the corner to the entrance of the bar and picked her board up as the girls followed her inside, Emma looked around before her eyes landed on the detective she was talking too. "Jane?" She asked softly as she walked over to the table where Jane and another woman was.

"You're Emma?" Jane asked, standing up.

"Yeah, This is Belle and Ruby." Emma said, pointing to the girls as she spoke their names.

"Frost is still working on that picture." Jane said, sliding closer to the window in the booth. Emma nudged Ruby to sit beside her and Belle to sit beside the other woman and she pulled a chair over from a vacant table, resting the board against the booth.

"Tried narrowing it down to airports, Starbucks and shops?" Emma asked.

"What picture?" Belle asked.

"I-uh, Belle, don't freak out, but I'm gonna find that guy so he can pay for hurting you." Emma said, nervously.

"Y-You are? Emma, that's sweet." Belle smiled, cupping Emma's cheek.

Emma sighed with relief and grabbed Belle's hand.

"Em, this is boring, you know I don't like these places." Ruby said, looking around.

"Relax Rubes." Emma said, looking around, she saw a few other people smoking, so she grabbed her smokes out and lit one. "Belle, what do you remember about the creep?" She asked as Ruby took the smoke from Emma and looked at Belle.

Emma looked at Ruby and frowned then stood. "What can I get you all to drink?"

"Coke?" Ruby smiled.

"Water please, Em." Belle grabbed Emma's hand, not wanting her to go.

Jane watched the interaction between the three girls and saw a ring on both of the brunette's fingers, raising an eyebrow, she kept that in mind to watch them. "Maura, did you want a drink?" Jane asked, standing, Ruby moved out of the way so the detective could get out and she slid back into the seat when Jane had moved out of the way.

"No thank you, Jane." Maura smiled.

Emma kissed Belle's forehead and smiled. "Sit by Ruby and get a hug." She whispered in Belle's ear, then walked over to the bar.

Jane's eyes widened slightly at the PDA then shrugged it off and followed the blonde to the bar.

"Pete, Can I get a beer?" Jane called to the bar-tender.

"Sure thing Rizzoli!" was called back and the man went to the tap, grabbing a clean glass, getting Jane a beer, he sat it on the bar infront of her and she slid money across the counter. "What can I get you, kid?" Pete asked Emma.

"Two cokes and a water please." Emma said softly.

Pete got the drinks and Emma slid money across the bar, then grabbed the drinks and walked back towards the table. "How old are you, Emma?"

"17, I'll be 18 next April." Emma shrugged.

"What's your relationship with the girls?" Jane asked.

"I'm engaged, to both of them."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked confused.

"I asked them both to marry me." Emma said in a duh tone as she nodded to Ruby and Belle sharing a soft kiss.

"How does that work?" Jane frowned, sitting beside Maura.

"I love them, that's how it works, I'd do anything for them." Emma smiled, handing Ruby and Belle their drinks before sitting back in her seat.

"No, Isn't it impossible to get married to two people?" Jane asked, looking at Maura then at her friends.

"Jane, I think that's sweet how their all together." Maura smiled.

"Are you two together?" Belle asked.

"Us? No." Jane shook her head.

"You've been eye-fucking each-other all night and you's ain't together?" Ruby laughed and sipped her drink.

"Ruby, I think your gaydar is broken." Emma laughed.

Ruby pouted and looked at Emma. "I'm being serious. They were seriously eye-fucking each other earlier." Ruby leaned her head on Belle's shoulder and closed her eyes briefly.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" Jane glared at her.

"Jane, that wasn't very nice." Maura sighed.

"Aren't you a little old to be bi-curious?" Ruby growled.

"Ruby!" Belle shook her head and stood. "Emma, swap spots." Emma got up, swapping seats with Belle.

Emma leaned in and whispered in Ruby's ear. "Calm down, we're doing this for Belle." Emma grabbed Ruby's hand and bound their fingers beneath the table, looking at the detective across from her, Emma smiled. "You look familiar."

"She was the cop working Regina's case." Belle said softly.

Emma's face drained of colour, and she looked down.

"You know the Mills case?" Maura asked interested. "It's quite fascinating, is it not?" She beamed.

"Excuse me." Emma said, getting up, dropping Ruby's hand and she grabbed her board, walking outside.

"What's her deal?" Jane asked.

"She was .. kinda involved with Regina." Ruby said.

"Her mother's been harassing Emma and I for a while." Belle said, sipping her drink.

"I'll go see if she's okay, Belle, you okay while I go have a smoke with Em?" Ruby asked as she kissed Belle's forehead.

Belle nodded and slid into the vacant seat when Ruby got up and walked out to find Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma was the one driving the night it happened." Belle explained. "How can you find a car crash fascinating?" Belle asked Maura.

"Well.. I.." For the first time in her life, Maura Isles was speechless.

Belle sighed, rubbing her temples. "Emma loved.. loves her, a lot, when Ruby and I found out she was sneaking around with Regina, we were shocked, they always acted like they hated each other, turned out they were dating since Emma's second week of Boston High." Belle explained. "Ever since 2008."

Emma walked in, tear-stained face but she acted normal as she sat beside Belle, putting her arm around her love. "Sorry." She apologized to everyone.

* * *

_**A/N: Review? Or I shant post more! :3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: ohhh, Here we are again! Still there I see.. Yes, I see you there, Curled up in bed reading this,, more like looking straight for the story.. Or you, reading from your phones and iPods, Or you, yes you, right there, hiding the smut from the annoying person that keeps looking over your shoulder.. Oh hang on, there's no smut right here,, maybe later.. – Hi Ho, Hi Ho,, off to the story we go.. (Did you see what I did there? (: Cause y'know, snow-white and the dwarves.. ahh forget it. )**_

_**Thank you Ash M. Knight for the **_**BETA**_**. I lava you woman. You Are **_**AMAZING**_**! **_

* * *

_**~Three Weeks Later~**_

_**-Saturday-**_

**E**mma was working on her laptop in bed when her phone started ringing. The song "I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth" started playing and she sighed, putting the laptop in front of her crossed legs. She got up, going over to the desk where she left her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Emma frowned.

"_Is this Emma Swan?" _A man's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, who's this?" Emma looked over at her laptop and sat back down, scrolling over the screen continuing to read.

"_It's Frost, we IM'd a couple of weeks ago."_

"Oh, Detective Frost, what can I do for you?" Emma asked curiously.

"_We have your friend here, a-uh, Ruby Lucas, said not to call her grandmother, but to call you."_

Emma sighed. "I'll be there in 20 minutes.. What did she do?" Emma looked at herself and pulled jeans on. "Belle, we've gotta go get Ruby. She's at BPD."

Belle looked at Emma curiously and got up, getting clothes on.

They'd not long finished making love and were happily relaxing until the phone-call.

"_Something about shop-lifting. Jane's brother Frankie picked her up. Luckily Jane was leaving the station when Frankie was bringing her in - told him to bring Ruby up to me."_

"_Emma, don't believe him. I didn't do shit." _Ruby's voice called through the line.

"I'll be there soon." Emma sighed as she hang up and put her phone and wallet in her pocket, then pulled a baggy jacket on, not caring for a shirt or bra right then.

* * *

"Is this them?" Frost asked Ruby as her pointed to the door that Belle and Emma were walking through.

"Yeah, can you un-cuff me?" Ruby huffed.

Frost grabbed his keys and undid the cuffs and Ruby rubbed her wrists. "Ruby, what happened?" Belle asked as she knelt in front of Ruby, kissing her red wrists.

"I was about to pay for the fucking things, but some ass of a pig thought I was shop lifting." Ruby growled and saw the cop walk in and she stood quickly, Emma grabbed Belle before she fell back. "You pig, I was buying my fiancé a gift," Ruby snapped.

Emma left Belle to sit in the chair as Ruby vacated and grabbed the brunette. "Ruby, stop. It's okay. You were holding things in your pocket again cause your hands were full, weren't you?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and there was no fucking baskets. I had no choice." Ruby growled, her sharp teeth showing, making Frankie take a step back.

"What's going on here?" an older man asked.

"Korsak, go back to eating your doughnuts. It's cool. We got it." Frost pointed between himself and Frankie.

"You should put your bitch on a leash." Ruby said to the Korsak as she pointed to Frankie.

"What the hell?" Jane asked and Emma turned to her, shaking her head quickly, telling her to stay back.

"Ruby, c'mon, let's go sweetie." Emma said, trying to calm her fiancé.

"No, they should pay for my stuff now." Ruby hissed and crossed her arms, refusing to move.

"I'm sure I can pay for a few candy bars." Frankie teased.

Belle went wide-eyed. "Oh.. No.."

"Candy bars? What am I, Five?" Ruby launched herself at him but Emma grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back.

"RUBY! CALM YOUR SHIT!" Emma yelled, pinning her to the wall.

Ruby whimpered at being yelled at. "B-But, Em.." She pouted, her eyes starting to water. "I saved up really hard to buy you and Belle the rings."

Emma pulled Ruby into a hug, the taller girl putting her face straight into the blonde's neck.

"Ruby, breathe." Emma instructed, and after a few deep breaths, Ruby relaxed in Emma's arms.

Belle got up and ran her fingers through Ruby's hair and whispered, "Lets get her home, Em."

Emma nodded. She was glad it was a Saturday, so she could take them home and relax with them.

"You were buying them rings?" Frost asked.

"Ruby, ignore. Belle, can you take her out to the car, please?" Emma asked.

Belle nodded, grabbing Ruby's hand, and taking her to the elevator.

Emma turned to the cops that were staring at Emma. Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm sorry guys, really I am, Detective Rizzoli.." Emma said, taking a few steps towards Jane. "I need you to keep an eye on her when her name pops up in the system. She doesn't steal, really, she doesn't. She is too lazy to get a basket, so whatever she can't fit in her hands, she puts in her pockets. Once, she forgot to pay for a lolly-pop, just once. She's been a good person for so long. It's hard dealing with everything at home and her mood-swings; they're worse then a pregnant chick's."

Emma let out a breath and turned to Frost. "Who bought her in?"

"That would be me." Frankie stepped forward.

"I hope you're okay. She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No ma'am." Frankie shook his head.

Emma raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "Do I look like an old woman to you? Don't call me ma'am. My name's Emma."

"Why was she in a candy shop if she was buying rings?" Frost asked.

"There's an ATM in the lolly-shop, also she has low blood-sugar. Candy keeps her blood-sugar up. Without it, she gets like.. Well, you saw." Emma grabbed her keys off the desk and grabbed Ruby's jacket that was hanging off the chair. "I better get her home so she can sleep it off. Thanks for calling me, Detective Frost." Emma put her hand out politely.

Frost shook her hand and Emma turned to Jane. "Any hits on the face?"

"The last known sighting was a Melbourne airport. That was two months ago. He's got a few alias' last known alias was Neal Cassidy."

Emma nodded smiling. "Thanks for your help. Did you know where he was traveling?"

"We actually have a picture of him arriving in the airport here. We're searching Cab companies that were running the airport that day with his picture," Frost said, turning his computer monitor for Emma to see.

"Right, as soon as you hear anything, can you tell me? Like as soon as possible? I want to get a look at him before you do anything." Emma smiled softly.

"Will do, Emma." Jane smiled. Emma nodded and walked out, going to the elevator.

* * *

Laying on the bed that afternoon, Emma was unknowingly running her fingers through Belle's hair as the girl laid her head on Emma's lap and Ruby slept beside them. Emma was playing on her phone when an IM popped up.

_3:45pm: Emma? –DetFrost_

_3:46pm: What's up, Frost? –Emxo_

_DetFrost has added FrankieJR to the conversation_

_3:48pm: Frankie would like to talk to you. –DetFrost_

_3:49pm: What's up? –Emxo_

_3:50pm: Thank you for saving me today. –FrankieJR_

_3:51pm: What? Did you lose a bet to have to say thank you? –Emxo_

_DetFrost has left the conversation_

_3:52pm: No –FrankieJR_

_3:53pm: *Insert Eye-roll Here* –Emxo_

_3:54pm: Why did you think I lost a bet? –FrankieJR_

_3:56pm: You're apologizing .. to a girl .. that saved your ass .. from another girl –Emxo_

_3:58pm: Aren't you glad Frost left the chat, didn't want to see him laughing at this, did you? –Emxo_

…

_4:05pm: Awh, did I upset you? ): –Emxo_

_4:07pm: No, I was helping my mother, she needed muscles. –FrankieJR_

_4:08pm: Why didn't she call Jane? –Emxo_

_4:09pm: You're mean. –FrankieJR_

_4:10pm: It turns you on, don't it. –Emxo_

_4:11pm: No. –FrankieJR_

"Em, stop texting and keep playing with my hair." Belle said softly. Emma looked down at Belle and noticed her hand was threaded through her love's hair and she smiled, continuing to play with Belle's hair.

_4:15pm: I have to go, my fiancé wants me. –Emxo_

_4:16pm: You're engaged? –FrankieJR_

_4:17pm: To two amazing girls. –Emxo_

Emma scrolled through her pictures and found one with Belle, Ruby and herself and added it to the message she was sending.

_4:19pm: Jealous? Hmb? –Emxo_

_Emxo added a picture to the conversation_

_4:21pm: Buh-bye now. –Emxo_

Emma locked her phone and put it down, using her free hand to rub Belle's stomach. "I want to know when you're due. What we're having."

"Me too." Belle smiled, kissing Emma's cheek. "You're not scared?"

"Terrified, but, I love you and I'm here for you, thick and thin, Belle. I promise," Emma said as she burrowed deeper into the covers, pulling Belle into her arms carefully.

Belle smiled, kissing Emma softly. "Set an alarm? We can go out for dinner - you, Ruby and I."

"Sure." Emma nodded, grabbing her phone, setting an alarm for six-thirty. She put her phone back on the bedside table and Belle rested her head on Emma's shoulder with a yawn.

Ruby slid closer to them as she slept and Emma smiled as Belle drifted to sleep. She grabbed her phone and looked up a nice restaurant, made a quick reservation and put her phone down again before falling asleep.

* * *

When Emma's alarm went off, she groaned. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone and dismissed it as she carefully got up, pulling a jacket on. The air had gotten chilly in her room, then she noticed she left the window open. She went over and closed it, and the slamming of the window made Ruby jump awake and sit up.

"Sorry, Rubes." Emma whispered.

"Why are you up so early? The sun's still down." Ruby groaned.

"Sweetheart, it's six-thirty, P.M.," Emma chuckled.

"Oh." Ruby got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door.

Emma knelt on the bed, peppering feather-light kisses all over Belle's face, slowly coaxing the smallest of the trio awake.

Belle woke slowly, her eyes fluttering open. Emma hovered over her, ready to straddle her lover. As soon as Belle's eyes connected with Emma's, the blonde straddled her love's thighs and grinned, kissing her deeply.

Belle smiled as their lips connected and ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "Afternoon, beautiful." Emma smiled.

"Afternoon, Emma," Belle giggled.

Emma got off Belle and knelt in front of her, smiling innocently.

"What have you done?" Belle asked.

"Nothing," Emma said honestly.

"Yet," Ruby added as she came out of the bathroom with her hair done neatly and her make-up fixed.

"Hey!" Emma pouted and threw a pillow at the young waitress, making Ruby and Belle giggle. "I've done nothing, nor will I," Emma said as she got up, taking her shirt off and throwing it at Belle. "Going for a shower. Join me now or have no hot-water," Emma called as she walked into the bathroom. There's a reservation at a restaurant for seven-thirty, so we're leaving at seven. Shower now, or we'll be late." Ruby and Belle ran into the bathroom for a shower with Emma.

* * *

They were only a few minutes late, sitting at the table for their orders, Emma smiled and thought back to their shower.

"_They sure do make showering fun._" Emma grinned and Ruby flicked her in the ear. "What?" Emma pouted.

"You were thinking of our shower, weren't you?" Ruby smirked.

"MaybeALittle." Emma mumbled.

Ruby saw the waiter coming from behind Emma and smirked. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said 'yes.' You make shower sex fun." Emma huffed, then blushed as she saw the waiter put a plate in front of her. "Thank you," Emma mumbled.

"Can I get you three anything else?" the waiter asked.

"Two glasses of coke, and a water, please," Belle asked.

The waiter nodded and walked off.

* * *

Walking into the house, Emma and Ruby were on each side of Belle, their arms linked as they giggled about how Emma embarrassed herself and the waiter a few times during the meal.

Emma looked at the time and smiled. "It's only nine-thirty, how about I got get my laptop and we watch a movie downstairs?"

"Sounds good. I want to change into my PJ's, though." Ruby said, smiling softly.

"What about you Belle? You wanna watch a movie?" Emma asked as she looked at Belle when they were walking upstairs.

"Sure." Belle smiled, walking into the room. "Emma, can you unzip me, please?"

Emma nodded, going over to Belle, as Belle shifted her hair out of the way, Emma placed a gentle kiss on Belle's shoulder once she unzipped the dress. Belle turned to face Emma. Smiling, she tapped the tip of the blonde's nose, making Emma's nose twitch cutely. Belle giggled and grabbed her pajama's, changing into them.

Emma pushed her jeans off and pulled a pair of boxers on, then grabbed her laptop and its charger and walked downstairs to the basement, humming 'Build God Then We'll Talk' by Panic! At The Disco. She walked over to the small table and set it up, then walked over to the games, thinking, "_They still have to take make-up off and change; I'll be good for ten minutes._" Emma shrugged and grabbed the darts, happy to play to pass time.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Emma's phone started going off. She grabbed it off the table and got up, leaving the girls to keep watching 'Wrong Turn' as she answered her phone.

"Hey, mum, what's up?"

"_Emma, where are you?_" Mary-Margaret asked.

"In the basement with the girls, why?"

"_We thought you were still out, we were getting worried,_" Mary-Margaret sighed.

"Sorry. It was quiet when we got home, so we decided to watch a movie. Your keys are back in your bag and the tank's full."

"_Thanks Emma. Goodnight._"

"Night mum." Emma smiled, ending the call and checking the time.

It was almost one in the morning. She walked over and checked how long the movie had to go. When she looked and saw there was only half-hour left, she went and sat between the girls again, putting her arm around both of them. Belle instantly snuggled in whilst Ruby laid down, resting her head on Emma's lap. Emma ran her fingers through Ruby's hair as Belle hid her face in the blonde's neck, scared of the movie.

* * *

When the movie finished, Ruby sat up quickly and got up. Stretching, she smiled at Emma and chuckled. "Want me to carry her?" Ruby asked, gesturing to Belle who'd fallen asleep on Emma's shoulder.

"No, it's okay. Can you take the laptop upstairs through?" Emma smiled, shifting Belle onto her lap gently. She put her arm around Belle's back to support her and under her knees as she stood, lifting Belle carefully.

Ruby grabbed the laptop and the charger and walked upstairs, Emma following close behind with Belle in her arms.

When they got to the room, Emma laid Belle gently on the bed and put the blanket over her, kissing her love's forehead softly. She tied her hair into a quick tight braid and looked at Ruby who had set the laptop up on the desk.

"Em, what's your password?" Ruby asked, looking over at Emma.

"1218," Emma said as she stretched and cracked a few bones.

"What's that for?" Ruby looked at her curiously.

"Don't worry, I'll explain another time." Emma smiled.

Ruby nodded and logged into her Facebook, checking her stuff before she noticed Emma was cuddled up to Belle, holding her protectively. "You really love us, don't you?" Ruby said as she changed her relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'engaged.'

"More then life," Emma said as she kissed Belle's forehead.

Belle gripped Emma's shirt, cuddling closer to the warmth as she slept in the blonde's arms.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two," Emma said as she watched Belle sleep, her heart skipping a beat at Ruby's words.

"We'd be lost without you, Em."

Ruby closed the laptop and walked over to the bed, sitting on Emma's lap. As the blonde kept an arm around Belle, her other hand went to Ruby's waist, a smile forming on Emma's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby." Emma grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Ruby smiled, resting her hands on each side of Emma's shoulders, being careful of Belle asleep on Emma's shoulder. She slowly deepened the kiss, and Emma's hand went straight into the girl's hair, letting out a soft moan as their tongue's connected.

It was strange how Belle could sleep through their talking, but as soon as she heard that moan, her eye's opened as if she heard a scream.

She smiled seeing it and gently nudged Ruby. "If you wanted her to yourself, you could've put me on the other side of the bed."

Ruby let out a soft squeal and jumped off Emma. A hand covering her heart, she glared at Belle. "Are you trying to give me heart palpitations? Cause I think I've got 'em." She pouted.

Belle giggled at her girlfriend's silliness and sat up. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just.." She took a deep breath "Damn it, what'd you scare me for?" Ruby whined and sat on the bed.

Belle leaned over, kissing her shoulder. "I said sorry." Belle pouted.

"Okay, Okay, come on guy's, it's late, lets just get some sleep." Emma said softly. Laying on her side, she checked her phone and sighed.

Ruby and Belle shared a look and smiled, pulling Emma to lay on her back. Ruby straddled the blonde. Belle grinned, kissing her.

Emma's hands gripped both girls shirts, pulling them as close as possible as she lifted her leg, her thigh coming into contact with Ruby's damp panties. She let out a soft moan at the feeling and Ruby leaned down, kissing Emma's neck as she grinded against Emma's thigh.

* * *

_"Emma, I love you. You know I do."_

_"Then don't leave me, Regina. Stay with me," Emma said as she gently swatted Regina's hand away from cupping her cheek. "I don't want you to go."_

_"Emma, we'll meet back here after school, okay?" Regina chuckled._

_"Nope, you're not aloud to go." Emma switched their positions, pinning Regina to the wall, one hand firmly on the brunette's waist, the other resting behind Regina's neck, gently playing with Regina's hair as she leaned in to kiss her._

* * *

"Emma! Wake Up!" Ruby hit her with a pillow.

Emma groaned and got up, walking to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Ruby, what did you do?" Belle asked as she walked into the room.

"I tried waking her like ten times, then I hit her with a pillow." Ruby grinned.

Belle rolled her eyes and went over to the bathroom to open the door but found it locked. "Emma, open up."

Emma finished washing her face and teeth and opened the door, walking out of the bathroom. She really didn't want that dream to end. Sliding a shirt on and a pair of boxers, she grabbed her phone and walked downstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate said from the doorway, she nearly knocked me over going downstairs.

"I woke her, isn't that enough reason for her to be in a bad mood?" Ruby smiled softly.

"What time did you's get to bed?"

"A little after 3." Ruby grinned, winking.

"It's almost dinner time." Kate frowned playfully. "She wont sleep tonight then miss another day of school. Mum can't be happy with this."

"I was talking to your mum. She said as long as Emma does her homework, and goes in for tests, she'll be fine," Ruby said as she grabbed Belle's hand. "C'mon, lets go see if Emma's okay."

Belle nodded, walking downstairs with Ruby. When they saw Emma in the kitchen eating fruit-loops mixed with coco-pops, they knew something was up.

Belle dropped Ruby's hand and sat on the chair beside Emma, Ruby sitting on the other side of her.

Mary-Margaret walked into the kitchen and saw what Emma was eating and she raised an eyebrow. "Emma, what on earth are you eating?"

"Food," Emma said as she spooned the last mouthful into her mouth and drank the milk before getting up. "I'm going for a walk." She put her plate in the sink and ran upstairs to change.

Pulling on a pair of skinny-jeans and slipping her phone into her pocket, she slid her jacket on and pulled on her converse. Tying the laces quickly, she tied her hair back and stood, running down the steps. She grabbed her skateboard from near the door and walked out, dropping the board as soon as her feet hit the pavement. She got on and rode away from the town. She needed to clear her head, and skating was the only way now that Regina was gone.

* * *

"_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed, like wounded soldiers, in need of healing, time to be honest.." _Played through the speakers of Emma's phone. Emma relaxed by the water below the fort. She sat on her board, listening to the music as she threw pebbles into the calm, now rippling water.

"I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing, my mind was closing, now I'm believing, I finally know just what it means to let someone in, to see the side of me that no one does or ever will, so if your ever lost and find yourself all alone, I'd search forever just to bring you home, here and now, that's a vow…"

Emma sang along to the music, thinking of everything and anything. Before she realized it, she had tears wetting her cheeks and dropping to her legs.

"…By now you know that, I'd come, for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me too, and I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true, give my life, for you, you know I'd always come for you…" She wiped her tears.

"…No matter what gets in my way, as long as there's still life in me, no matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you. Yes, I'd come, for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me too, and I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true, give my life, for you, you know I'd always come for you."

She listened to the rest of the song and leaned back, looking up at the stars. She closed her eyes and let the sounds surrounding her, as well as her music, calm her.

She looked through her songs and realized she was in the '12:18' playlist, she scrolled though it, and smiled, taping into a song. _"This Song Saved My Life" _by Simple Plan started playing and she closed her eyes again, listening. How it related to her and Regina.

"_I was broken, I was choking, this song saved my life, I was bleeding, stopped believing, could've died, this song saved my life, I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time, this song saved my life"_

She thought of Regina, the times they held each other when they were crying, or when the other just needed someone. They were there for each other. Sure, she was there for the girls and they were there for her, but it didn't feel the same to Emma.

Her phone beeped and she looked at it.

"_1 New Text: Mum xXx  
Emma, where are you? The girls are worried."_

She looked at how much service she had on her phone and saw one bar lit up, she typed a quick reply.

"_Belle is the only know who knows where I am, I took her here for our picnic, I'll be home later. Don't worry. –Emxo"_

Her phone beeped again.

"_1 New Text: Mum xXx  
Do you want me to send her there with Ruby?"_

Emma sighed.

"_No, I'm fine, she doesn't know they way. I'll be home in an hour."_

Emma laid back across her board, looking up at the stars at _"The Special Two" _started playing.

"_I've hardly been outside my room in days, cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays, the darkness helped until the whiskey wore away, it was then I realized, the conscience never fades, when you're young you have this image of your life, you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife, you make boundaries you'd never dreamed to cross, if you happen too, you'll wake, completely lost, but I will fight for you, be sure that I will fight till we're the special two, once again, and we will only need each other we'll bleed together, our hands will not be taught to hold another's cause we're the special two, and we could only see each other, we'll breathe together, these arms will not be taught, to need another's, cause we were the special two…"_

Emma let a sad smile slip at the song as she listened.

"…_I remember someone old once said to me, that lies will lock you up, with truth the only key, and I was warm and comfortable inside my shell, and couldn't see this place could soon become my hell, __So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face? Well, I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place. I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now, But if by chance you change your mind you know I will not let you down 'Cause we were the special two, and we'll be again…"_

She took a shaky breath, running her fingers through her hair.

_"and we will only need each other, we'll bleed together, Our hands will not be taught to hold another's, 'Cause we're the special two, and we could only see each other we'll breathe together, these arms will not be taught to need another's, We're the special two. I step outside my mind's eyes for a minute. and I look over me like a doctor looking for disease, Or something that could ease the pain. But nothing cures the hurt, you, you bring on by yourself, Just remembering, just remembering how we were. When we would only need each other, we'd bleed together, Our hands would not be taught to hold another's, We were the special two, and we could only see each other, we'd bleed together, These arms would not be taught to need another's, 'Cause we're the special two."_

Emma stood, dusting off grabbing her skate-board and walking through the tree's to the road.

* * *

Walking into the house, Emma put her skate-board by the door, took her jacket off and toed her shoes off, walking upstairs quietly.

"Stop right there," Mary-Margaret called, seeing Emma on the steps.

Emma froze on the spot and turned, looking at her mother innocently.

"Where have you been?" Mary-Margaret snapped.

"For a walk," Emma replied truthfully.

"For three hours?" Belle asked, stepping out from behind Mary-Margaret, completely out of the kitchen.

"Belle, can we talk about this later?"

"No, because y-you said you'd be there for me. What if something had happened, and I couldn't contact you?" Belle asked angrily as she stepped to Emma, the hurt look on Emma's face made Belle's anger soften a little, then she frowned again, crossing her arms.

"Belle, I'm really sorry, baby. I just needed to clear my head."

"No, you could've said that and Ruby and I would of left you alone till you wanted us back, but leaving, like that? Are you fucking kidding, Emma? Leaving? What if something happened to you? What if you got hurt and you couldn't contact us? What if there was an emergency? Emma, can't you stop for two seconds with your 'I'm sorry' and think? Because yes, I know you're sorry, but .. I'll go sleep at Ruby's tonight." Belle frowned and walked to the door, looking at Mary-Margaret. "I'm sorry."

"Belle, wait." Emma ran over to her, skidding on the floor because of her socks and landed on her ass. Emma grabbed Belle's wrists and pulled her into her lap, holding her tight, but not enough to hurt her. "I really am sorry, Belle. I should've talked to you and Ruby, yes, but I'm sorry." Emma had tears in her eyes as she took a deep breath, pressing a kiss to Belle's cheek gently, then to the edge of her lips, then her lips, but Belle was unresponsive to the kiss, and she sighed. "I'm sorry," Emma whispered.

"Emma," Belle said softly when she noticed Emma's tears. "Talk to me. Please."

Emma nodded and motioned for Belle to get up. When she did, Emma stood and grabbed the girl's hand, taking her up to their room.

Emma closed the door behind them and led Belle over to the bed. Gently sitting her on it, she grabbed her phone there. "We need Ruby here, cause I'm not repeating this. I can't." When Belle nodded, Emma called Ruby.

* * *

Emma told them about her dream and how she wanted it to continue, how much she missed Regina, and they understood, Emma understood when Belle repeated herself about how if she needed space they could've and would have left her for a while. They were now curled up in bed, Emma in the middle, Ruby and Belle curled into each of her sides, and they all fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: So, you still gonna review even though this chapter was shit? PLEASE? o:**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Had to time jump, sorry. Move it along a little faster. Belle's almost ready to pop within the next few chapters. She's small and thin so it doesn't really show much (That's why people question her below)**_

_**Thank you my amazing beta once again, love you woman! :D**_

_**P.S. Guys go check out her work! She's a trillion times better then me. Ash M. Knight. Go look at her stories!**_

* * *

_**~Five (And a half) Months Later~**_

**-Tuesday, last day of school-**

**E**mma was sitting through her final test. It was the final week of school, and all she could think of was going home. She filled in all her answers as best she could, then went back to the start of the test, re-reading over everything, making sure it was all done. She smiled, pleased with all of her work, then looked across the room, her eye's landing on a very pregnant Belle. She felt a small tap on her lower back and she leaned back, pretending to stretch as Ruby slid a note into her hand.

Emma leaned forward again and unfolded the note, reading it.

_"Celebration tonight? You, Belle and me, ice-cream, chocolate, and movies in the den? Love you."_

Emma smiled, leaning over the note as she wrote her reply.

_"Yes, sounds perfect. As long as I get to hold you both tonight, I'm up for anything.. I might even treat you both. I got a present for you both. xox I love you too."_

Emma pretended to tighten her hair as she leaned back, passing the note back to Ruby.

"Yes!" Ruby whisper-yelled and Emma laughed softly, then glanced over at Belle as she looked over at the two.

Emma winked at her and licked her lips, making Belle blush and quickly look back at her work.

"Fifteen minutes left," the teacher called, which just happened to be none other then Mrs. Paton, Emma's English teacher for the past two long, agonizing years of schooling. English turned out to be Emma's favourite class as she became the 'Teachers Pet' two years running.

As soon as the bell rang those fifteen long minute's later, Emma put her fists in the air. "Yes!" She called, making a few people laugh. "What?" She said to the kid infront of her as he looked at her funny. "We're going home. There's no more school. How can you not be happy."

"Some of us have a life, Swan. Life like, jobs, college, a goal in life," he said to her.

"Well, guess what. I don't care. I'm going home, spending time with my fiancés and relaxing." She stuck her tongue out.

The guy laughed. "You.. You're getting married?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Belle asked as she walked over to Emma, kissing her cheek.

"Who are you getting married to, Emma?" Mrs. Paton asked.

"Belle and me." Ruby grinned, sticking her hand out, showing the ring.

Belle put her hand out also, smiling at the shock on the guy's face. Emma stepped behind Belle, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist, rubbing her stomach gently. "How is it?" Emma whispered.

"Emma, would you stop calling our child an it?" Belle smacked her hand.

"What are you having?" Mrs. Paton asked.

"It's a secret. That's why I called it an it." Emma said. "She won't even tell my mum, so mum's been going insane buying all neutral colours."

"I don't get why she won't buy it Pooh Bear," Ruby teased.

"That yellow hunk of fluff is mine," Emma growled.

"I know honey," Belle said, grabbing Emma's hand, binding their fingers. "Come on; I'm starving,"

"Me too." Emma grinned.

"Emma, you eat more then Belle," Ruby chuckled.

"Wait till Tommy hears about this." The guy smirked.

Ruby growled and pinned him to the wall, painfully twisting his hand around him and up to his shoulder. "Tell anyone, and you'll be the mystery meat in the cafeteria. Got it?"

When the boy nodded, Ruby released him. "Mike, get out of here. Tell anyone and you'll deal with me," Mrs. Paton yelled at him. He nodded again and ran out of the room.

"Thanks Mrs. P." Emma smiled.

Mrs. Paton nodded to the blonde. "Take care of these two, Belle; they're a handful." Mrs Paton smirked.

Belle giggled and nodded, stepping between her fiancée's and linking her arms with theirs, walking out of the room.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom, carefully holding a tray with hot chocolates on it, Emma sat the tray on the bedside table and looked at the girls. Belle was reading and Ruby was playing 'Paint Ninja' on her laptop when Emma's phone started ringing.

Emma looked at it, confused, and walked over to the computer desk, grabbing it, swiping the bar to answer it. She sighed. "Hello?"

_"Is this, Emma?"_

"Yeah, who's this?"

_"It's Jane Rizzoli, from BPD."_

Emma looked over at the girls. "I'm just gonna take this downstairs. You two okay with the drink?"

"Yes, thanks, Em." Belle nodded, motioning for Emma to go.

Emma walked out of the room, shutting the door and walked downstairs and out the front. "Detective Rizzoli, have you found him?"

_"Yeah, Emma. He's at the station now. Can you come down and ID him for us?"_

"I'll be there in ten; I just got to distract the girls." Emma ended the call and walked inside. "Mum?"

"In the kitchen, Emma," Mary-Margaret called out.

Emma walked into the kitchen and rested her hands on the bench. "I need to go somewhere; can you tell the girls I'm going out to get some food? I'll be back in about half an hour, I promise."

"Emma.." David started.

"No, this is important. Please." Emma pouted, her eyes watering as she made them look like puppy-eyes.

"Fine, go. Do you need the car?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"No, I'll skate." Emma kissed Mary-Margaret's cheek and ran to the door, pulling her chucks on and grabbed her board from under the table beside the door then looked at her phone, sliding it into her pocket. She opened the door and dropped her board onto the pavement and closed the door, skating down the street.

* * *

Walking into the squad-room, that Emma liked to call 'The Bull Pen,' she went over to Frost's desk and smiled. "Hi, Barrold." Emma smirked.

"Blondie. Or should I say White Knight." Barry smirked.

"White Knight?" Emma tilted her head.

"You saved Frankie from your partner," Jane said, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder. "You're well known here."

"I like it," Emma chuckled. "Where is your pansy of a brother?"

"Watching the suspect," Jane said as she led Emma down a corridor.

"I want to see him. Not Frankie, Neal." Emma stopped, turning to Jane. "I want to go into the interrogation room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"Okay." Jane nodded and opened the door, nudging Emma into the room.

Emma put her board inside the door and sat across from Neal, looking at him, studying him.

"Jane, take Frankie out of here. Go watch us from in the surveillance room." She pointed to the mirror behind her, not taking her eyes off Neal.

Jane grabbed Frankie's arm, pulling him from the room and shut the door.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Neal asked after a moment of silence, staring into Emma's eyes.

"Yes." Emma said, grabbing her phone and showing him the screen, a picture of, Belle, Ruby and herself.

"Ah, the Australian slut."

"Belle," Emma ground out and took a breath, "is NOT a slut!" Emma hissed, clenching her phone.

"She was easy."

"She's seventeen! You Raped her!" Emma snapped, slamming her hands on the table.

"She didn't say 'No'."

"She was gagged and tied up. She's 17, and she's pregnant. You're so lucky we're here. If I saw you on the street, you'd be eating concrete." Emma stood, leaning on the table.

"Alright Emma, time's up." Jane said, walking into the room, grabbing her arm.

Emma pulled free from Jane's grip and put her phone in her pocket before walking around to Neal's side and whispering as she gripped his hair hard, making him wince. "Burn in Hell." She slammed his face down onto the table then walked over, picked up her skateboard, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Walking into the house with a few KFC branded buckets, Emma went into the kitchen, putting them on the table and looked up, seeing Belle and Ruby standing there, looking at her. "What's up?" she asked as she bit into a piece of chicken.

"Oh, we were just talking to your mother." Belle smiled.

"About?" Emma looked at her, confused, then looked to Mary-Margaret.

"Your test today." Mary-Margaret smiled softly.

Emma nodded slowly and smiled slightly.

"I'm going up to my room." Emma smiled and ran upstairs.

* * *

Later the next day, Belle was sitting between the girls as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Belle's name to be called. "Not long now. Nervous?" Jayden asked as she stood in front of them.

"Not really." Belle smiled, standing and following Jayden down the corridor to the exam room.

Emma and Ruby sat on the chairs, watching as Belle lay on the table, lifting her shirt enough so Jayden could do the ultrasound.

"Are you the only one who knows the sex?" Jayden asked Belle, smiling.

"Yeah, but if the girls had been here the day I found out, I'd let them know too, but they were busy." Belle playfully glared at the girls and Emma huffed.

"I had to clean and Ruby had to work; you can't blame us."

Belle giggled and gasped as she felt the cool gel hit her stomach and the ultrasound wand press against her. "Any complications, questions?" Jayden asked as she positioned the wand and looked at the monitor.

"Am I supposed to hurt this much all over?" Belle pouted.

Jayden chuckled and nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Em, can you go get me a water, please? Ruby, can you get me a packet of chips?" The girls nodded slowly and got up, walking out of the room, hand in hand.

"Everything okay, Belle?"

"Yeah, it's just, I get these.. urges." Belle blushed.

"You want sex, is that what you're saying?"

Belle nodded.

"That's perfectly natural. Nothing to worry about." Jayden smiled, pointing to the screen. "There's your little bundle of joy."

Belle looked up at the monitor and tears of joy streamed. "She's perfect," Belle whispered.

"Thought of any names?"

"Yeah, but I'm keeping it a secret till she's born." Belle smiled.

Jayden nodded in understanding and handed Belle paper towel to wipe the gel off her stomach as she stood, cleaning off the wand.

"Thanks Jayden, it's been great having you there for me. How are you and Mandy doing?" Belle asked as she sat up, putting the paper towel in the bin.

"We're going great, I actually have something for you three," Jayden said, opening a cupboard and grabbing her hand-bag out, pulling out three envelopes.

Ruby and Emma came into the room giggling, and they stopped, looking at Belle and Jayden before they burst into giggles again.

"What did you two do?" Belle rose an eyebrow and stood, crossing her arms.

"An old man escaped and ran down the halls. His gown opened and a kid freaked out," Ruby explained through her laughter.

Emma handed Belle the water and kissed her. "Missed you, baby." Emma smiled.

Belle smiled and sipped her water, turning back to Jayden. "So, before these two fools walked in, what were you going to say?"

"Mandy and I would like to invite you to our wedding. We just got the invites made and we want you three there."

"Aw, thank you Jayden." Belle smiled, hugging the woman who she'd come close friends with.

Belle opened the envelope and looked at the wedding invite. "This is a month after my due-date, are you sure you want a screaming baby at your wedding?" Belle chuckled.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure the girls will help out with everything, right?"

"I'm sure we can." Emma smiled, nudging Ruby who only nodded with a smile.

"We'll be there."

* * *

Walking into the house, Emma kicked her shoes off at the front door, humming softly as she held Ruby's hand as Belle walked into the kitchen. "Hey mum." Emma smiled, seeing Mary-Margaret cooking.

"Hey girls, how was the appointment?"

"Great!" Belle beamed. "Ruby, Emma and I got invited to Mandy and Jayden's wedding."

"That's wonderful." Mary-Margaret smiled as she looked at the invitation Belle handed over. "Oh, that's gorgeous."

"I'm going for a nap." Emma huffed out a yawn and walked upstairs.

"Mary-Margaret?" Belle asked gently once Ruby ran up the stairs after Emma.

"Yes Belle?" Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Thank you, for letting me stay. I don't know what I'd do without Emma and Ruby."

"Belle, dear, it's fine. I'm just glad that Emma's actually taking care of you."

"She's a strong girl - scared as hell, but strong." Belle smiled, resting a hand on her stomach, rubbing gently to sooth the kicking of her child.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, bubba is just kicking." Belle smiled, leaning up slightly to kiss Ruby's cheek.

"Have you thought of any names?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I have." Belle nodded. "Derek or Kyle for a boy and Regina or Sara for a girl." Belle smiled wider at the mentioning of calling her daughter Regina, but no one seemed to notice.

"Why the names for the boys?" Ruby asked, sitting beside Belle, sliding their chairs closer.

"Derek and Kyle are cute names, plus, I think they're strong names for a boy."

"I agree," Mary-Margaret said as she smiled brightly.

"What about the girls names?" Ruby asked.

"Regina, in memory of Regina, and Sara, well, I just like that name." Belle smiled softly and rubbed her stomach.

Ruby placed a hand on Belle's stomach, feeling the light flutter of the kicks. "I reckon it'll be a girl." Ruby beamed.

"I think it'll be a boy." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen, went to the fridge, took out a jug of juice, and drank from it.

"Emma!" Belle and Mary-Margaret scolded at the same time.

"What?" She asked as she placed the jug back in the fridge, then burped.

"Emma Swan, you better not teach our child to do that!" Belle said as she picked up the box of tissues and threw it at Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist." She grabbed the smokes from Ruby's pocket and went outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Belle asked, turning to Ruby.

"The dreams." Ruby said softly. That was the only explanation she needed. Belle nodded and stood, walking outside, standing in front of Emma.

"Baby?"

"Yes, my love?" Emma asked as she looked up at Belle.

"Regina?" Belle asked.

Emma just nodded. Belle took the smoke from Emma's hand and sat it in the ashtray before sitting on Emma's lap, pulling the blondes arms around her. "I love you Emma, Ruby loves you, this baby will love you, your family loves you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Emma answered as she pulled Belle onto her lap more and held her close. "I understand," Emma said softly, her voice soft and shaken.

Belle grabbed Emma's hand and bound their fingers, whispering. "You're a survivor, Em. I love you, so much."

"Enough to tell me what sex the baby is?" Emma joked, squeezing Belle's hand lightly.

Belle smiled as she stood, leaning in close and whispering in Emma's ear. "It's a little girl, Em. I'm calling her Regina. For you."

"I-I.. Thank you Belle." Emma stood, wrapping her arms around Belle keeping her close.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" The girls looked over at Ruby and smiled, opening their arms to let the waitress into their hug.

* * *

Walking out of her room the next day, Emma let out a yelp as she almost ran into Mary-Margaret. "Mum, what the hell?" Emma huffed and rubbed her eyes. "It's early."

"Emma, it's 4pm. You've been asleep all day." Mary-Margaret smiled. "I was about to come wake you. The girls want to go out with you."

Emma grabbed her phone from her pants and looked at it for the first time since she awoke ten minutes ago.

_"6 Missed Calls."_

_"7 New Messages."_

_"Tree World Update."_

She read her screen and shrugged. "Go out?"

"Kate, Belle, and Ruby said they wanted to go out for lunch. If you can even call it lunch at this hour."

"Alright, tell them to be ready to go in forty minutes. I'm going for a smoke." Emma sidestepped her mother and walked outside, pulling her hood up to cover the sunny glare that reflected off the pool.

Lighting a smoke, she looked around the back yard and her eyes landed on a soccer ball. Walking over to it, she tapped it from foot to foot for a while before bouncing it up onto her foot and kicking it on her foot a few times before booting it halfway down the yard.

"That's impressive. Do you play?" Kate asked as she came up behind Emma.

Emma turned quickly, smoke hanging from her lips. "What? Soccer? No, I hate it." Emma shook her head, flicking the ash from the smoke and holding it out toward Kate. "Want?"

Kate nodded, taking a draw from the smoke and holding it. "Go get the ball." Emma nodded and jogged down the yard to the ball and turned, kicking it back up to Kate.

Kate put her foot out to stop it and kicked it back when Emma got closer. "So, tell me, why do you hate soccer, but yet, you're so good at it?" Kate looked at her sister as the ball came flying back. She lifted her hands quickly and caught it before it hit her in the face.

"I was taught, by one of my foster brothers. He passed away when I was 14, and I haven't played since. I hated it then, but it gave me something to do. I usually just kick one around and think shit through. Jeremy was a good brother. He taught me how to fight, play soccer, and how to draw."

Kate smiled, bouncing the ball on her knee before kicking it towards Emma. "Emma, I want to take you out, when we're not with family, or the girls. I want you and me time."

"You already know everything about me," Emma said softly.

"Yeah, about that… I read your diary." Kate said nervously.

"You what?" Emma frowned, kicking the ball hard, hitting Kate in the stomach. "You read my diary?"

"I had to figure you out," Kate said as she allowed the ball to drop as she clutched her stomach.

"You couldn't have just talked to me like a normal person?" Emma snapped and walked inside, pushing past Jaxon and Ty as they stood in the doorway talking. "Move," she growled harshly. As they stepped out of her way, she ran upstairs and into her room, grabbing her journal and ripping all the pages from it and filing them through her shredder.

"E-Emma?" A soft voice came from her doorway.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Emma, stop, look at me, babe." Belle stepped forward nervously.

Emma spun as she put the last page through the shredder then sat on the bed, looking down at her hands. "Can you believe that? She read my diary when she could of just talked to me. What kind of person does that? I mean, I would have been fine to talk to her about whatever, but no, she had to go behind my back, and get my diary. What the fuck?"

Belle sat beside Emma and grabbed her hand, putting it over her stomach so the blonde could feel the baby kick. It calmed Emma. As Emma felt the tiny jabs against her hand, she took a few deep breaths. "Sorry Belle, sorry bubba." Emma said softly, rubbing Belles stomach as she kissed her fiancé.

Belle smiled as she kissed the blonde back and then put her hand over Emma's as the baby stopped kicking. "Emma, I'm not picking sides, but.."

"N-No, I don't want to hear it, not right now Belle. C-Can you just hold me, please?"

Belle nodded, sliding her arm around Emma, holding her close. "I remember this one time, when we were at Ruby's, you held me why I slept cause I had a nightmare. I haven't had one unless I'm not in your arms," Belle said softly and hummed lightly, stroking her fingers through Emma's hair. Before long, she started singing softly.

"I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused, everything's in line, but I'm bruised, I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home, I kinda need a hero, is it you? I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody, baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me."

Belle continued to sing as they repositioned themselves and laid down on the bed, facing each other. Emma kept her hand on Belle's stomach as Belle smiled through the song.

"Can you be my nightingale? Sing to me, I know you're there, you could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep, say you'll be my nightingale. Somebody speak to me, 'cause I'm feeling like hell, need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed, I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home, I need a star to follow, I don't know. I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody, baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me."

As Emma's eyes fluttered shut, the baby stopped kicking. Belle smiled, relaxing more.

"Can you be my nightingale? Sing to me, I know you're there, you could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep, say you'll be my nightingale. I don't know what I'd do without you, your words are like a whisper come through, as long as you are with me here tonight, I'm good."

As Belle sung the last past of the song, she noticed Emma's breathing become even and smiled as the blonde slept.

"Can you be my nightingale? Still so close, I know you're there, oh, nightingale, you sing to me, I know you're there, 'cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing me to sleep, say you'll be my nightingale. Oh! Mm, mm, mm.."

Stroking Emma's cheek, Belle leaned forward and kissed her forehead, smiling as she slid closer to her lover and drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

_**A/N; I'm nearing an end to this story.. Probably a few more chapters left to go. But it'll be okay.. Cause well, what good is this story without Regina anyways?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: this is a loaded chapter guys, a lot of important stuff happening. No Hate for what ever you don't like. Please enjoy and review.**_

_**Thank you to my AMAZING beta. All your help has been truly amazing.**_

_**Only a few more chapters to go, guys. Probably 3 at the most. I'm not to sure yet. We'll see! **_

* * *

_**-Wednesday-**_

**E**mma awoke the next morning, her head pounding with a migraine. She crawled out from between Ruby and Belle and walked into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and took two aspirin, even though she knew it wouldn't kick in for a while. Stripping off and turning the shower on, she got in, the hot water washing over her as she sighed, allowing the water pressure to massage her.

* * *

Walking downstairs quietly, Emma realized by looking at the clock above the sink that it was only six in the morning. Frowning, she put the kettle on before walking out the front for a smoke. Just as she opened the door, she was blinded by the sun briefly before she squinted a few times and lit her smoke. She walked down the front path, picked up the newspaper, and shook her head at the headline _'Car Stolen With Toddler Inside,'_ finding it stupid at how people left children unattended in cars. She did feel bad about the kid though.

Flicking her smoke into the garden, Emma walked back inside, closing the door behind her as she walked to the kitchen, making a coffee. She then sat at the bench, reading the paper as she sipped her coffee.

Halfway through the newspaper, Emma looked up as she saw Mary-Margaret walk into the kitchen, not even noticing Emma was there. "Kettle's not long been boiled." Emma smirked.

Mary-Margaret jumped slightly, turning to Emma. "Emma.. You're up, before noon, are you okay?" the brunette joked.

"Woke up with a pounding migraine, but it'll go eventually." Emma smiled, sipping her coffee. "I was thinking, how about we go do something, as a family, tomorrow or something? I know I haven't been that into everything, but I want to. I know I wont be kicked out anytime soon, right?" Emma laughed nervously.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're stuck with us for good, now." Emma's mother smiled.

Emma just grinned, looking at the time. "Shit, I gotta wake Ruby up for wo-"

"Already awake, babe." Ruby's sweet voice came from the doorway. She then walked over to Emma, kissing her cheek. "Call me if something happens. Granny will understand."

"I'll see you tonight?" Emma asked, looking at her hopefully.

Ruby nodded, kissing Emma softly. "I better jet before Granny freaks that I'm a minute late."

"Do you need a lift? I'm going in there anyway." Mary-Margaret smiled.

"No, it's okay, You don't get there till later, but, I'll have your order ready by the time you get in," Ruby promised, kissing Mary-Margaret's cheek. "Later, M." Ruby kissed Emma's forehead and walked out, humming softly.

"First time I've seen her happy for work," Emma mumbled as she heard the front door close.

"Oh, Emma, she's excited about us, that's all," Belle said sitting beside Emma.

"Good-morning, Belle." Mary-Margaret beamed.

"Morning." Belle smiled at her.

"Morning, my little potato sack," Emma said, pressing a kiss to Belle's stomach.

"Emma, You better not call he-it.." Belle started playing angry with Emma.

"Relax, you'll scare the baby out," Emma teased, kissing Belle's forehead. "Fruit salad?"

Belle instantly calmed under Emma's lips, and then she smiled, nodding in appreciation. "Please."

"Oh, mum, tonight, I was kinda hoping you could help me with some shopping. For baby stuff," Emma clarified as she rummaged through the fridge, getting out different fruits for Belle.

"Not a problem." Mary-Margaret nodded.

"Milk-shake babe?" Emma asked, looking towards Belle.

"No thank you. I was thinking an iced-tea," Belle said, getting up, grabbing her bottle of iced-tea from the fridge, and sipping it.

"God, I don't know how you can drink that stuff." Emma scrunched her face up, sliding the bowl of fruit and a fork over to Belle after she finished cutting everything up for her.

"It's non-alcoholic, and it's lemon flavour," Belle said, looking sternly at Emma. "If you don't want me drinking it, stop buying it."

"But it's your fave, and like hell would I take that away from you." Emma smirked.

"What are the plans for today?" Belle asked.

"Mum and dad are going out for lunch with Ty, Katy and AJ, then Jaxon's going to try out for a band, and you and I are going to lunch with Ruby at the diner, then pick her up from work, then we'll come back here, watch that movie we got the other day, and probably end up sleeping," Emma chuckled.

"What about until lunch?" Belle raised an eyebrow, looking at Emma.

"I wanna take you to the fort," Emma said softly. "But this time I'll let you see the way there."

Belle looked at her surprised. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, unless we want to take Ruby tomorrow?"

Belle nodded. "But, maybe we can go today and set it up nice for Ruby to see it tomorrow."

"There is nothing wrong with it."

"I mean romantic nice, Em, not make it girly." Belle smirked.

Emma just nodded, smiling at the thought of surprising Ruby. "Okay, but we can't tell her."

"Emma, I thought we were going to have the family day tomorrow?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"We're going to, mum. I'm talking about tomorrow night. Think you can whip up another amazing picnic, or will I buy something?" Emma looked at her, smiling.

"Oh, I'll help." Mary-Margaret beamed. "I must go wake your father up; he's worse then you at sleeping."

"Hey, I've been doing good lately." Emma pouted.

"Yeah, you have, Emma. It's okay." Belle patted the blonde's hand affectionately.

* * *

Walking into the diner, with Belle's hand firmly in the blondes, Emma looked around, seeing Ruby serving another table. "Get us a seat baby; I'll order for us." Emma kissed Belle's cheek before letting go of her hand.

She watched Belle go over to the only vacant booth and sit down. Emma walked over to the counter where Granny was working the cash register, and she smiled at the older woman. "Afternoon, Granny."

"Emma, it's been a while since you came in here with Belle; everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's perfect. I was wondering if I could work here, I want to help out Belle a bit more. I don't really enjoy asking my parents for money."

"Not a problem, Emma. I think that's wonderful." Granny smiled. "When can you work?"

"When Ruby doesn't, just so someone's always with Belle incase something happens." Emma knocked on the counter, praying that nothing would happen to the women she'd grown to love more each day. Granny nodded in understanding. "But tomorrow is a no go. I know it's Ruby's day off, but I kinda have a family day, and the girls need to be there. Belle and I have set something romantic up for Ruby." Emma beamed.

Granny chuckled. "That's lovely, Dear."

Emma blushed, bright red. "N-Not for that reason. It's just been a while since the three of us had, had time alone. Anyways, moving on - three of the usual please?" Granny nodded, writing down the order with a smile as Emma walked back over to Belle, sitting across from her, smiling. "Love you."

"I love you too, Emma." Belle smiled at the blonde, their eyes connecting, Emma's darkened, and so did Belle's as they were knocked out of their trance and into a blushing state as Ruby slid into the booth, bumping Emma hard. "This is a family place, no eye-sex."

"How about real sex?" Emma smirked, kissing Ruby's cheek.

"How about you stop teasing me," Ruby growled playfully.

Belle chuckled then looked up at Granny as the drinks were placed in front of them. "Thanks Granny," they chimed in unison.

"Not a problem girls. I'll be back in a moment with your food." Granny smiled, walking off.

The three started up a regular conversation about what Emma and Belle had been up too that morning. As Granny sat the plates down, Emma looked up at the older lady with a smile. "Thanks Granny."

"Sucking up now wont help you, Blondie," Granny teased and Emma just chuckled.

"Help with what?" Ruby asked, biting into a chip.

"Emma's starting here in a few days." Granny smiled.

"As long as what Ruby's wearing isn't uniform," Emma joked and Granny laughed, shaking her head.

"No dear, it's not. This is what I wear when I'm getting ready for a day of you pair coming into the diner," Ruby joked, nudging Emma who laughed softly before sipping her milk-shake.

* * *

_**~Thursday~**_

Emma hummed softly as she straightened her hair. The next morning, she was in a pair of boy shorts and a sport-bra having just got out of the shower, she decided to get ready for the day, not fully sure when the family was leaving yet.

"Can I just say, you should wear that today." Belle said coming into the bathroom, leaning on the edge of the bath, she eyed Emma from behind.

"If we weren't going out with my family, I wouldn't mind." Emma smiled, winking at Belle as their eyes connected in the reflection of the mirror.

"Em, I can't find my eye-liner, do you know where it is?" Ruby called from the room, before walking into the bathroom, looking at the girls who looked at the girl like she was blind.

"Behind your ear, I thought you were going like a Cyclops today." Emma joked.

Ruby touched her ear and glared playfully at the blonde before looking in the mirror, fixing her make-up.

"_We, we don't have to worry bout nothing..." _Emma grabbed her phone, unlocking it as she smiled, handing it too Belle. "It's for you."

"Who is it?" Belle asked, taking the phone.

"Just read the message."

"Oh my gosh, Mandy's invited us to her party" Ruby squealed, reading the message over Belle's shoulder.

"I've been invited to Jayden's, you two have been invited to Mandy's." Belle clarified.

"But, what if something.." Ruby started.

"Ruby. Stop, Belle is okay with Jayden, I'm sure Jayden is just planning a quiet night cause she invited the pregnant amazing fiancée' we have over us two crazy bitches." Emma stopped Ruby from freaking out, as she put the straightener on the bench, switching it off as she pulled her hair to one side of her neck, turning to the girls, kneeling in front of them as they both remained seated on the edge of the bath-tub. "Apart from us, who better to trust to be there for Belle if we can't be?" Emma asked, putting her hands on Ruby's knee's before grabbing the eye-liner and fixing up Ruby's make-up that needed to be finished.

"Emma's right, Ruby, I mean, maybe we need this one night apart, to relax us all and.." Belle was cut off by Emma looking at her shocked. "What?" Belle asked, rethinking over what she said. "Oh, Oh no, I don't mean I need a break, you two have helped me so much and I love you both."

Emma laughed softly and leaned up, kissing Belle. "It's fine, relax, B." Emma soothed.

" Uh, 'B'?" Ruby questioned, Emma just shrugged.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Mary-Margaret asked, poking her head inside Emma's bedroom door, looking over to the bathroom.

"I've just gotta find something to wear mum. Be down in a minute." Emma said, walking out of the bathroom, tying her hair up loosely so it wouldn't mess up, after she just straightened it.

Mary-Margaret nodded slowly as she saw her daughter's scars and tattoo's, she didn't choose to say anything, just shut the bedroom door slowly and continued her walk downstairs. Emma grabbed a shirt that was a creamy-colour with black feathers down the bottom, fading to nothing as they reached the centre of her front, and a pair of tights, she slid the clothes on and went over to her many pairs of converse she'd saved up and bought whilst living here, scrunching her face up, she grabbed a pair of ankle-boots with studs at the top of them. Pulling them on, she let her hair out and walked over to the bed-side table, grabbing her phone, she slid it into her bra, before looking at Ruby and Belle.

"Ready?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Yep." Ruby beamed, swinging Belle's arm with her own.

Belle smiled at the girl's and walked downstairs with them.

* * *

Sitting in the park, watching AJ run around with Jaxon playing 'soccer' Emma smiled, knowing she helped Jaxon through his tough time, over the past few months, he'd been going out less, partying less, smoking pot less, and Emma helped him through it, she watched her brother play with her niece and Ruby nudged Emma as the brunette begged for an energy release.

"Go play." Emma encouraged, smiling before kissing Ruby's cheek.

"Sweet!" Ruby grinned, jumping up from her spot at the park benches, running out to the grass to play with her future family.

"She's like a puppy, I swear." Belle chuckled.

Emma nodded, agreeing before using her fork to stab a piece of lettuce out of Belle's salad, and shoving into her mouth before Belle could protest, as Belle playfully glared at the blonde, Emma grinned childishly, before winking at her fiancée.

Belle smiled and leaned in, kissing Emma's cheek softly before finishing off her salad, looking back at Mary-Margaret to continue their conversation about the baby and wedding plans.

Emma rolled her eyes as Kaitlyn joined into the conversation and looked at David who's eyes had glazed over in boredom, she got up, walking over to her father and tugged his shoulder lightly, as she got his attention, she nodded her head to the side, asking him silently if he wanted to walk with her.

David got up quickly and started to head away from the table with Emma.

"So, Emma, have you thought much about the wedding?" David asked.

"Well. No. I'll leave all the planning to Belle, she seems happy planning it with mum and Kate. But she knows I'll help her if she needs or wants it." Emma shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Emma, if you need anything, money, anything, you know you can come to us, right? I know it's been a bit _overwhelming_." He stressed the word and Emma just chuckled lightly.

"Emma, Heads!" Emma spun quickly and saw the soccer ball heading straight for her she launched forward, grabbing it in mid-air and booted it back to the field before turning to continue the walk.

"It's great, having a family, I thought, being in the system since the day I was born, I was just, a teen mother's mistake or something." Emma sighed, turning to David. "I'm glad I have a proper family that won't palm me off when they get enough money from social services." Emma joked.

David gave a sad smile, before he rested a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Whatever, whenever, Emma, that goes for the girls too." Her father said calmly.

Emma smiled and turned to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Emma's phone buzzed and she reluctantly pulled from the hug as the buzzing continued, she pulled it from her bra and checked it. "I have to answer this, excuse me, do you think you could save me some cake before Ruby eats it all." Emma forced a smile.

David nodded and began heading back to the table, as soon as he was a few steps away, Emma quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Emma, I know it's the weekend and you're probably with your family, but, I need your help, please."_

"I'm on my way." Emma ran back over to the table and grabbed Kate's hand, tugging her away from the group. "I need you to watch the girls, please, I just gotta go down to the station ..."

"Em, it's fine, go." Kate nodded and Emma picked her skate-board up, running down the path before dropping the board and jumping onto it, skating away.

Kate walked over to the table, everyone's eyes on her and the direction Emma went. "She had to do something at the police station." Kate shrugged lightly.

Ruby and Belle looked at each other before standing. "Sit!" Mary Margaret said, and they did. "Explain..."

* * *

Emma walking into 'The Bull Pen' looking around she jogged over to Jane. "What's going on?"

"Neal, he escaped custody."

"How long?" Emma asked.

"Half an hour." Jane rushed, picking up her phone as it rang. "Frost, you better have something... I'll be there in five."

"Let's go, Emma" Jane said, putting her gun in the holster and grabbing her keys.

"Why did you call me?" Emma asked.

"You deserved to know."

* * *

Emma got out of Janes car and watched the brunette. "If I see him, can I atleast beat the living crap out of him for- Oh my god, he's got Belle."

Emma jumped the park barrier and ran over tackling Neal hard, watching as Ruby pulled Belle safely away Emma started punching Neal in the face. Not stopping till she was pulled off and saw Jane arresting Neal.

"Belle, are you okay baby?" Emma asked, facing her shorter partner.

"Well, I either peed myself, or-Oh God! Ah!" She almost screamed at the feeling of a contraction and grabbed Emma's hand tightly. The blonde feeling like her hand was getting crushed.

"Holy Shit, her water just broke!" Kate said urgently.

"This is homicide detective Jane Rizzoli, we need an ambulance at peace park, a womans just water just broke." Jane said over her walkie-talkie.

* * *

Emma one on side, Ruby on the other, both murmuring words of comfort and encouragement to Belle, both stroking their free hand through Belle's sweat matted hair.

"Where is that **_fuck _**is Jayden?" Belle hissed, squeezing Emma and Ruby's hand as another contraction hit.

"She's coming. Shee said she'd be back to check on you, sweetie." Ruby said, her eyes flickering up to look at Emma who looked like she was about ready to either laugh at Belle swearing, or cry from the death-grip that the smaller of the trio had in their hands.

"Alright, Belle. Let's take a look, shall we?" Jayden said, walking into the delivery room.

"Get this thing out of me so I can kill the bastard that did this to me!" Belle seethed, grip tightening on the girls hands.

"Alright Belle, you're now fully dialated, are you-"

"Just get her out!" Belle yelled.

"Belle, babe, I need you to listen to Jayden so we can get her out quick and easy, and everything will be okay, alright?" Emma said, kissing Belle's forehead.

"Okay, Belle. I need you to push."

Belle groaned and took a few breaths before pushing.

* * *

Forty minutes later and a few hefty words, that could rival Emma on a good day, from Belle, and Jayden was handing a beautiful baby girl to Belle.

Belle watched her daughter and felt all all the pain of the labor and birth rush from her the second her eyes landed on her.

"Regina." Belle whispered, kissing her daughters forehead.

"That's a sweet name, how'd you think of that?" Jayden asked, smiling as the girls all had their eyes trained on the baby.

"Emma's ex impacted our lives, I want something to remember her by." Belle looked to Emma and leaned up kissing her.

Emma smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking her fiangers over baby Regina's cheek.

"I'm gonna..." Ruby picked Regina up and nuzzled their noses happily. "..Take her to meet the family." She grinned, cradling her close.

Emma and Belle both nodded cuddling closer to each other, just enjoying the time together.

As Ruby walked out, Emma leaned in, kissing Belle's cheek.

"Thank you for saving me today, Emma."

"Always, Babe."

* * *

_**~Sunday~**_

Emma carried baby Regina into her room as Belle and Ruby walked in behind her.

".. And your mammaw, Mary Margaret put a cot in here for you." Emma said, laying Regina down in the freshly made crib, turning on the mobile above it, humming along to the lullaby it gave out.

Emma turned to the bed and saw Belle and Ruby laying down cuddled close to each other. "Nap time for mums? I'm down with that." Emma kicked her showed off and jumped onto the bed, snuggling up to the girls.

"Em, do you think everything will be okay?" Ruby whispered once Belle had fallen asleep between them.

"Whatever happens Ruby, I'll make it okay." Emma promised.

* * *

**_~Monday~_**

Emma woke to the sound of a baby crying. Groggily she got up and walked over to the crib, picking Regina up, she smiled at the cuteness of her child in a pooh-bear onesie.

"Hi Bubba." She cooed tapping Regina's nose lightly as she laid her on the change table, making quick work of changing the infant despite the tiredness.

Once changed and her onesie rebuttoned, she sat on the bed, waking Belle. "Babe, Reggie needs a feed."

Belle tiredly sat up, rubbing her eyes as she lifted her shirt, after taking Regina carefully and guided her nipple into her daughters mouth.

The infant hungrily suckled and Emma leaned back against the headboard with Belle.

"Sorry Em, shift Ruby over and sleep in the middle."

"No, I'm fine, my alarms going to go off so-" Emmas alarm buzzed loudly and she dismissed it before standing. "I gotta work at the diner today, if you need _anything_..." She stressed the word, wanting Belle to understand. "Just call, Granny Understands."

"Wait, can we at least shower together as soon as I put Regina back in her crib?"

Emma smiled at request and nodded, looking at Belle with a loving grin.


End file.
